


If There Are Boundaries (I Will Try to Knock Them Down)

by est_in_manus



Series: Latch [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Child Death, Cora and Lydia are evil masterminds, Cora is a devious little sister, Doctor!Allison, F/M, Guardian!Stiles, Kid!Erica, M/M, Nurse!Derek, kid!Lydia, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est_in_manus/pseuds/est_in_manus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a pediatric nurse and Stiles is a music teacher. After a chance encounter in a supermarket of all places, they find themselves attracted to each other. Stiles doesn't know if he can trust someone new in his life, with being a guardian to his nieces. Derek doesn't know if he can trust himself with someone after what happened with his last lover. Their journey is sure to be a rocky one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I have not written anything like this in YEARS. This is my first ever published fic and I'm a little nervous. Go easy on me but let me know if I should continue! 
> 
> WARNING: This is an AU so the characters are going to be a teeny bit out of character. Please enjoy!

Derek rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He heard his name being called again.

“Derek,” one of the other nurses tried again. “Sweetie, did you hear me?”

He shook his head, grunting to try and clear his throat. “Sorry Rhonda, one more time?”

Rhonda rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. “Jamie in room 204 wet the bed again. You’re the only one he lets anywhere near him.” She repeated.

“Right,” Derek said. “I’ll get down there immediately. Thanks.” He stood from the couch in the Nurses lounge and stretched long and hard, cracking his neck and sighing in relief. It was a small nap, but it would have to do. He still doesn’t know what possessed him to become a Pediatric Nurse. It definitely wasn’t the children considering he could get any age between one and eighteen. The little kids weren’t as bad as the teenagers, though, so there was that.

Derek stopped by one of the closets on his way to Jamie’s room and picked up some more sheets and pajamas. He knocked on the door before entering. Derek was met with the familiar scowl of Jamie, one of the long-term patients in the Pediatric unit.

“Kid, we really have to stop meeting like this.” Derek said. The boy merely scowled harder, crossing his arms in front of him. It reminded Derek a lot of someone he knew very well…That someone being himself. “You know the drill,” he said, handing the boy the extra clothes. “Slide off, step over there, and get dressed again, buddy. I’ll change your sheets.”

Jamie threw the covers off and snatched the clothes out of Derek’s hands, glaring hard at them as he stepped off to the corner to change. Derek sighed as he pulled off the soiled sheets, he felt sorry for the boy. At twelve years old, this should not be a problem, but cancer was a scary thing when it slowly shut your body down.

When Derek finished dressing the bed, he picked up Jamie’s soiled pajamas off the floor and put them in the hamper. He turned to say goodbye and found the boy still in his angry pose.

“You know,” Derek said. “The other nurses, they’re here to help you, Jamie. What are you going to do if this happens and I’m not here?”

“I guess I’ll just wait for you to come back.” Jamie said, arms wrapping tighter around himself. Derek was familiar with this side of Jamie, the side that tried to keep from crying.

“Why won’t you let them help you, Jamie? They aren’t going to hurt you.”

“No, but you’re the only one who doesn’t treat me like I’m fragile. They always think I’m going to explode with anger or something.”

“Well, you definitely have a track record of doing so.” Derek mumbled to himself. “How about I talk to them, huh? I’ll get them to stop that, but you got to let them do their job, kid. I may not be around the next time it happens, you know? I don’t live here.” He said. It was like Derek pushed a button. Jamie began to cry silently, tears streaking his face.

Crap. This was what Derek wasn’t good at: soothing a crying child. He’s been told he does fine, but most of the time he clams up and shuts down. He sat down and beckoned for the boy to come forward. Jamie climbed over to Derek and sobbed loudly into his chest.

“I don’t want to be broken anymore. I want to be normal again.” He said. Derek started to rub circles into the boy’s back. He shushed him gently until he stopped crying. When Jamie laid back down, Derek tucked him in.

“Listen to me, Jamie, you’re not broken. You’re just a little sick, but you’re going to get through it. You have been so strong this whole time, don’t stop now. You’re going to get better and soon enough, you’ll be out of here, okay?” Derek whispered to the boy. Jamie nodded at him, sniffing a bit. He closed his eyes and fell asleep slowly. Derek was suddenly reminded why he chose to be a pediatric nurse.

 

  
When his shift finally ended at eight, Derek stopped off at the supermarket to pick something up for dinner. Lately he had spent more time at the hospital than at his own place and the only thing in his fridge was probably growing arms and legs.

He was staring aimlessly at the frozen foods when he felt something collide with his legs. Derek looked down to find a head of curly blonde hair and big brown eyes peering up at him. He raised one eyebrow back at the little girl and tilted his head. He had definitely had enough of children for one day, but this one in particular was too adorable to kick off.

“I’m going to assume you’re not by yourself.” He said to her. The little girl, probably around seven, shook her head back and forth slowly.

“Well, who do you belong to?” He asked her, at the same time he heard a frantic man’s voice.

“Erica? Erica where did you go?” He shouted. “Erica this isn’t fun- Oh…Um. That’s mine.”

Derek looked up from the girl to see a man with the most beautiful whiskey colored eyes he had ever seen. In fear of saying something stupid Derek looked back down at the little girl.

“Erica, huh?” He said. Kids he could talk to, beautiful men were a different story. Erica nodded slowly, still staring at Derek like he was some sort of enigma. He crouched down and gave her a small smile. “You really shouldn’t run off like that. Evil ninjas might be lurking about, looking to take you and brainwash you into being an evil ninja too.” 

Erica giggled at him and turned back to the man with beautiful eyes. Derek also noticed the man’s moles and was hit with the sudden need to see if he had others in other places. The man in question seemed to have his pretty face stuck in a permanent “O” shape as he gaped back at Derek. That was when a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair turned the corner and sighed in frustration.

“See? I told you she didn’t go far. She gets bored when you ramble on about picking a healthier cereal when you know for a fact she’s just going to sneak the captain crunch in the cart when you turn around.” The girl said.

The man shook his head like he was stepping out of a trance and turned to the girl in question.  
“Right, um, take your sister please and go pick out that cereal. I’ll meet you there.” He said.

The teenager sighed heavily again and rolled her eyes. “Fine, but we don’t have all night, Stiles. I do have homework, you know.”

“Yes, Lydia, you’ve reminded me six times now.” The man, Stiles, hissed under his breath.

Derek chuckled and covered his mouth to muffle the sound. 

The teenager, Lydia, took another look at Derek then grabbed Erica’s hand to go back to the cereal aisle.

“Um, I’m really sorry about that. You see, Erica gets bored. Easily. She doesn’t always listen, you know, being a kid and all. She just turned seven, did she tell you that? It’s amazing how time flies, one minute they’re in diapers, the next minute they’re screaming at you that they want hair like Rapunzel, but want to slay the dragons like the knights. Anyway, I hope she didn’t do anything like climb in your cart, which is actually non-existent now that I’m actually paying attention. Um, right, I’m rambling aren’t I? You probably just want to forget this ever happened, I’m just gonna go now.”

Derek wasn’t sure Stiles breathed at all in his rambling, but he found it quite fascinating rather than annoying.

“She’s a cute kid.” Derek said. Stiles froze mid turn and chuckled. Derek really wanted to hear that sound again, and other sounds if he was being honest.

“Yeah she is.” He said. “She takes after her mom in that category.” If Derek wasn’t paying close attention, he would have missed the sad look that flashed over Stiles’ face.

They both heard Lydia scream “If Stiles doesn’t show up in the next ten seconds, I may or may not load the cart full of all my favorite and expensive items and make him pay for them!”

Stiles glared in Lydia’s general direction then turned back to Derek with a look of disappointment. “I should probably go before that teenager annihilates my bank account. Again, I’m really sorry about all that. I’m Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Yeah, I gathered the Stiles part.” Derek said, internally facepalming himself. “Derek. Derek Hale.”

Stiles smiled and reached out his hand. “Well, pleasure to have Erica bump into you, Derek.”

Derek shook Stiles’ hand and did his best to memorize the touch of his long fingers. His hand was warm and soft and Derek really did not want to let go.

“Definitely.” He didn’t trust himself to say much else at this point.

“Well, maybe I’ll see you around some other time.”

“Hopefully.” Derek blurted before he could stop himself. It took all his will not to smack his hand over his mouth. He noticed a flush creep onto Stiles’ cheeks and if that wasn’t the most amazing sight Derek had seen, he isn’t sure what beat it.

“STILES! I SWEAR TO GOD.” Lydia shouted from a neighboring aisle. 

“Oh my God, I’m coming!” Stiles ducked his head sheepishly and turned to find the two girls.  
Derek watched him leave the frozen aisle then remembered he was supposed to be finding something to eat. He grabbed the first thing his hand touched and proceeded to check out. It wasn’t until he made it back to his loft that he found he had selected a bag of frozen broccoli.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 

“No you don’t understand, Scott, I’m talking straight up Adonis worthy hot.” Stiles said. He had called his best friend the moment he walked through the door to recount what had happened at the supermarket.

“Yeah, I gathered that after you described him for the fourth time, Stiles.” Scott sighed over the telephone.

“Stubble, Scott. He had the most amazing stubble. I wanted to like just rub my-“

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW,” Scott shouted. “Anyway, what did you say his name was?”

“Oh, uh, Derek Hale. God, even his name is hot.” Stiles sighed, remembering the color of Derek’s eyes and how he still couldn’t decide if they were more green or blue. The second Stiles turned the corner to find Erica looking up at a Greek God, words left him, instantly. There had stood the most attractive hunk of man Stiles had ever seen.

Derek had looked back down at Erica and made a ninja joke. He would never admit it, but Stiles had begun writing his wedding vows in his mind on the spot.

“Hale? Derek Hale? Wow…What a small world.” Scott said.

“What do you mean? You know him?”

“Well, I know of him. He works with Allison.”

“Oh, so he’s a doctor?” Stiles said. 

Scott's fiance, Allison, was working on her internship at the hospital.

“Nah, he’s a Nurse. One of Allison’s favorites, actually. He’s great with kids.”

“Yeah, I witnessed that tonight.” Stiles said. 

“Oh?”

“Ninja jokes, Scott. He made a Ninja joke.”

“Damn, you better propose now.” Scott snickered.

“This is why you’re my best friend.”

“I’m your only friend, Stiles.” Scott sighed. Stiles pulled the phone from his ear briefly to scowl at it, hoping the intensity reached to the other end.

“Ouch, that hurts, Scotty. Danny’s my friend.” Stiles said.

“Only because he has to get along with you. He’s the Lacrosse coach and you’re the music teacher. Most of his players are in your class.”

“We went out for drinks that one time!” Stiles said.

“He had to drag you home while you sang ‘I’m every woman’ horribly out of tune.” Scott reminded him.

“We don’t mention that, Scott.”

“Sorry bro.” Scott chuckled.

“Anyway,” Stiles sighed. “I need to get Erica to bed, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He said his goodbyes and ended the call. Looking up, he found Lydia leaning in the doorway.

“She’s already asleep, I got her bathed and brushed her teeth.” She said.

“Ah, you’re amazing, Lyds.”

“I know.” She said, looking smug. However, that look was quickly replaced with concern. “Please make sure this guy isn’t a complete douche bag before you try to date him.”

Stiles looked up from his lesson plans and gave Lydia a confused look.

She raised her hands in surrender. “It’s not that I don’t think you deserve to be happy, it’s just the last guy couldn’t handle the fact that you inherited two kids. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Lydia looked down at that. “I always feel like we kind of ruined your life.”

“Hey, hey, none of that. Come here.” Stiles said, pulling Lydia into an embrace. “Don’t ever feel like you’re a burden. I love you both with all my heart, and if some guy can’t handle that, then they don’t deserve me.” Stiles kissed the top of Lydia’s head.

His ex, Steele, had the audacity to demand Stiles choose between him or Lydia and Erica. The choice was clear, but Steele didn’t handle it very well. “Now go. Finish your homework and get to bed. One more day before the weekend starts.”

“Can we visit Mom?” Lydia sounded hopeful, and though it pained Stiles every time they went to his sister’s grave, he would never deny his nieces visiting their mother.

“Of course we can go see your Mom. Saturday morning?”

“Yeah, that works. Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Goodnight, Lyds.”  
Stiles went back to grading to keep from thinking too much about his sister. Like his mother, his sister Julita had died of cancer six months ago. She was Stiles’ rock, his best friend even above Scott. When she died, she had left in her will that Stiles was the sole guardian of her daughters. Since then, things have been sort of rough. Stiles didn’t get paid a lot being a high school music teacher, but they got by as best they can and the girls had not once complained. Erica was still a little young, but she didn’t talk much anymore. Lydia was affected the most, shoving herself deeper into her studies. She still hadn’t broken down yet and Stiles is still waiting for that day to come.

Stiles’ thoughts returned to Derek at the supermarket. He had seemed genuinely hopeful that they would see each other again. This both excited and frightened Stiles. Sure, Derek had met both of Stiles’ nieces, but if Derek really wanted something from Stiles, he would have to know that Stiles didn’t just sleep around. It was definitely something he used to do and enjoyed doing, but he was a guardian now and he couldn’t afford to just bring random people into his life and have them walk out as quickly as they walked in. Steele had been the first one to stick around, and even that wasn’t very long.

No, Lydia was right, Stiles needed to make sure Derek wasn’t a douche bag before anything really serious happened. Of course, Stiles was jumping the gun a little since he just met the guy. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel an instant connection when they shook hands. Call him crazy, but Stiles would bet money that Derek felt something too.

He puts his pen down and looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes.

“Oh, Jules, you would know what to tell me...” He whispered. He wiped the moisture from his eyes and continued on with writing the rest of his weekly lesson plans


	2. Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was asked about it before:
> 
> Stiles is 24  
> Derek is 30  
> Lydia is 16  
> Erica is 7
> 
> I'll try and incorporate the ages of the other characters in the posts they're involved in if the ages aren't exactly obvious. 
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention, a big shout out to my beta Emily! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

On Sunday morning, Derek was sitting on his couch reading when Laura let herself in like she still lived there.

“I really need to take your key back.” He said, not taking his eyes off the page.

“You can try, little bro, but we both know how that’s going to end.” Laura said. She opened the fridge and closed it in disgust. “Seriously, how do you live? The only thing in this entire place food wise is the low mein you ate seven days ago, and I’m pretty sure it’s beginning to crawl away!”

_And the broccoli I forced myself to eat the other night…_ Derek thought. “I live just fine, now get out. I’m busy today.”

 

“Doing what? Killing your eyes some more on one of your nine-thousand page novels again? Seriously Der, you need to get out more.” Laura plopped herself on the couch next to him.

 

Derek sighed, closing his book loudly and giving her the famous Hale scowl.  
“What do you want, Sister of mine?” He asked in mock gentleness.

 

Laura scowled back in response. This was typical of the older Hale siblings. They scowled at each other until one of them caved, and Laura could go all day.

 

Sighing, Derek blinked first on purpose to get it over with.  
“Just tell me what you want so I can go back to reading and ignoring I’m related to you, please?” He said.

 

Laura smirked in triumph, putting her feet on the coffee table.  
“You know how I pick up Cora from school on Mondays?” 

 

“I don’t like where this is going…” Derek said.

“Shut up, I need you to pick her up for me tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t, I have this thing called a job. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?” Derek went to open his book again. 

“I also know your lunch break falls on the same time that Cora gets out of school.” Laura said. She started inspecting her perfectly manicured nails while she spoke with her younger brother. “Anyway, I have a little date tomorrow and don’t want to have to leave early just to pick her up.”  
Derek exhaled loudly through his nose. “What makes you think I don’t have a date tomorrow during my break?” He asked.

“Please, you don’t date. The idea of intimacy scares you since the la-“

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Derek warned.

 

Laura closed her mouth audibly. Even she knew when she crossed the line.  
The room got uncomfortably quiet after that while Laura allowed Derek to calm down.

“Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out. I was just-“

 

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry, I’ll pick her up. Enjoy your date.” Derek opened his book again, letting Laura know he was finished with the conversation.

 

She mumbled a quick “thank you” and saw herself out.  
When Laura was gone, Derek closed his book gently and closed his eyes. He knew his sister didn’t mean anything by the statement. If anything, she was right about the whole thing. Derek was scared of intimacy, thanks to his psychotic ex-girlfriend.

 

Kate had said all the right things to get Derek to open up and trust her. He had been so smitten and in love that he had ignored all the warning signs. How Kate’s grip was sometimes too firm, or the coldness in her eyes whenever she would say the words “I love you.” He wanted so badly for it to be real.

He shook the memories out of his head and tried to focus on something other than his nightmares. He thought of the children he worked with every day, of the coworkers who always tried to get him to smile even when he didn’t want to. For some reason, his thoughts fell to the unexpected interaction with Stiles in the supermarket.

 

Derek remembered the moles that colored his face randomly. He had been curious to see if maybe they were found on the man’s chest or anywhere else hidden by clothing. He thought back to how Stiles rambled, whether from nervousness or just out of habit, and how Derek seemed to be anything but bothered by it. Then he remembered the two girls with Stiles and his heart sank just a little. He hadn’t thought about how they were related to the man. Maybe they were cousins? Or maybe they were his daughters.

 

Derek made a frustrated noise at his conscience, digging his palms into his eyes. For all he knew, Stiles could be happily married with two kids, he did say Erica got her cuteness from her mother. Derek gave another frustrated grunt and went back to his book. It was just his luck he found interest in a married man.

 

 

Derek didn’t like Beacon Hills High School when he went there, and he still didn’t like it when he had to pick up Cora. He sat in his Toyota for ten minutes, looking at his watch several times and huffing out in annoyance. He only had twenty more minutes before he needed to be back at the hospital and Cora, like always, was taking her sweet time. Knowing Derek’s luck, she was making out with her boyfriend Isaac.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number for the hundredth time.

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!”_ Cora said.

 

“Well hurry up, I need to get back to work.”

_“Actually, do you think you could come in and help me? I have to bring something home and it’s too big for me to carry by myself.”_

“Are you kidding me? No, Cora, get Isaac to help you!”

_“Isaac’s already gone, Derbear, so come be a big brother and help me. NOW.”_ Cora hung up before Derek could argue further. He let out an animal-like growl as he turned off his car and got out, mumbling about horrible younger siblings the whole way into the building.

That was where he bumped into someone, causing them to fall backwards to the floor and spill all their papers around.

“Oh for the love of- What are you even still doing in the building! Oh…you’re not a student.” The person said.

 

Derek looked down to find none other than Stiles on the floor staring back at him.  
“I uh- I’m really sorry about that. I wasn’t really looking where I was going.” Derek put his hand out to help Stiles off the floor.

 

Stiles stared at the hand for a minute until Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Unless you prefer to sit on the floor gaping…”

“What? No! I mean, thank you. I uh, I wasn’t looking where I was going either. I’m usually in my own little world once the students are all gone, it seems to be the only time I can get any work done.” Stiles said. Derek bent down with him to pick up the papers scattered around.

“So what is it that you do exactly? Are you a secretary or something?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles looked almost offended which made Derek feel bad for assuming.  
“No, I’m actually a te-“

“Derek is that you? Are you trying to hide from me in a school because really that’s sad even for you.” Cora rounded the corner pushing a small cart with a big science project on top. “Oh, hi Mr. Stilinski.” 

 

She looked between the cart and Stiles and smiled sheepishly. “I fully intend on bringing this back where I found it and have no intentions of just leaving it in the parking lot.”

Stiles gave her a once over and shook his head in amusement. “I’m sure you do, Ms. Hale. Wait…Hale- Are you two related?”

“Unfortunately.” Derek and Cora both said, looking at each other and trying to keep from laughing.

 

That was when the three of them heard more footsteps. Soon enough a head full of strawberry blonde hair peeked around the corner.

“Stiles, is everything alright? I heard you yelling. Oh, you again.” Lydia said, giving Derek a raise of her eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked between Derek and Cora and something like realization flashed over her face. “Oh, I should have known he was related to you. If he’s anything like you, I’m already sorry.”

Derek saw Cora’s face turn bright red with anger and he put a hand out just in time to keep her from pouncing on Lydia.

“Yeah, how about I show you just how much like him I am by shoving your face through a wall you pretentious bi-“

 

“Cora, enough!” Derek shouted, pulling her back some more. “Take your project and go out to the car.”

 

“But Derek, she-“

 

“Now, Cora. I’ll deal with it.” The younger Hale glared at her brother for a moment before taking her project and the cart and heading towards the exit.

Derek sighed and looked back at Stiles who was currently reprimanding Lydia. Derek cleared his throat to get their attention, his eyes resting on Lydia. “While I don’t know the history you have with my sister, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t antagonize her.” He said. “I really don’t want to have to explain to my mother why she has to pick up her youngest daughter from a holding cell downtown and I really don’t think she’ll want to pay for hospital visits.”

Lydia looked as if she was about to say something when Stiles squeezed her arm just a tad, getting her attention. She glared at the teacher briefly before turning back to Derek.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” She said. Derek knew fake politeness when he heard it, but he wasn’t going to argue with her. He nodded as Stiles shooed her back the way she came.

“I am so sorry about that. She’s a little hardheaded at times and I wish I could say she doesn’t think before she talks, but the problem is she does think and knows just how lethal her words are when she says them.” Stiles would have kept going if Derek didn’t put his hand up to tell him to stop.

“I get it, it’s not a big deal, I’m just not responsible if Cora should put a hit on Lydia’s head. My sister, she’s…protective of the family name. She’s also really creative.” Derek said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I can see that. Well the protective part. I really hope I don’t have to see the creative part.” Stiles chuckled nervously. He was fidgeting with the papers in his hands, they looked like musical scores. Derek watched as Stiles took a big breath and began talking again.

“Listen, this is probably horrible timing. In fact, it is most definitely horrible timing, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to possibly, I mean if you aren’t busy or anything, go and maybe get a coffee or something. Unless you don’t drink coffee, then we could get tea, or even smoothies, smoothies are okay with me. Even milkshakes are a good idea, I mean Kelis definitely said that they bring all the boys-“

“Stiles, stop.” Derek said. He tried really hard not to laugh at Stiles’ rambling. Most would have found it annoying, but Derek found is kind of endearing. 

_This is a bad idea, you don’t know this guy, Derek._ He thought to himself. Derek went through every possible reason why he should just stop this while he was ahead. Sure, he was definitely interested in Stiles, but could he really trust himself with any kind of dating? And didn’t Stiles’ daughter almost get into an all out brawl with Cora? No, he was going to politely decline Stiles’ offer and that was that.

“Coffee sounds great.” Well, Damn. 

“Oh, great!” Stiles seemed just a surprised as Derek felt. “Um how about Friday afternoon?” Stiles asked, looking hopeful.

 

There was no going back now that he already agreed to it and Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little excited in the idea of a date. 

“Friday afternoon sounds just fine. Give me your phone.” Derek said before he could change his mind again. It was obvious his brain and mouth had two different ideas at the moment. When Stiles handed it over, Derek put his number in under his name and handed it back. “I should get back to Cora before she tries driving away.”

“Oh, does she have her license?”

“No, but that’s never stopped her.” Derek said with a smirk. “Anyway, see you Friday, Stiles.” Derek turned and headed back to the parking lot where he found Cora in the front seat, fuming from the looks of it. He sighed as he got in the car and drove towards his parents’ house.

“You have to be careful, Cor, you can get in a lot of trouble.”

“I don’t care, Der, she doesn’t get to talk about you like that.” Cora hissed. “It’s not fair to let people just walk all over you.” Derek raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

“And who says I let her walk all over me?”

 

“Well you weren’t going to stand up for yourself.”

“Cora, you didn’t even give me a chance to say anything before you were ready to rip her throat out…with your teeth.” Cora turned to look out the window instead of answering.

“Tomorrow I want you to find her and apologize.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Make me.”

Derek snorted at that. “Really, we’re going to digress five years over this?”  
When Cora smirked at him, Derek knew they were okay. “So what does Mr. Stilinski teach?”

 

“He’s the music teacher. He does all the music appreciation classes and conducts the band.”

 

“Ah, so he was introduced to your fancy clarinet playing.”

 

“It’s an oboe you dweeb and yes. In fact, he really likes my oboe playing.”

Derek outright laughed at that. No one likes oboes, even Derek knew that. “Well I’ll just have to ask what possessed him to like that thing you play on Friday.” He said, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the road.

Cora spun her head around so fast, Derek thought she gave herself whiplash.  
“Friday? What’s on Friday?” She asked. Crap, he really screwed that one up. 

“I uh, I may have agreed to have coffee with him.”

 

“Oh no, Derek please don’t do it.”

 

“What? Why? You and Laura are always saying I should get out more and meet people!” He glared at nothing in particular.

“Yes we are, but not him.”

“And why not?”

“Because if you two end up actually liking each other, you’re gonna get married and I’m gonna end up related to that nightmare he has around him all the time!”

“I believe she’s his daughter.”

 

“That’s even worse! That would make me her aunt! I don’t want to deal with that!” Cora crossed her arms in annoyance.

“Cora, it’s just coffee. You’re thinking too far out, and besides, it’s my date. Not yours, so stop complaining. It’s happening whether you like it or not.” Derek turned onto his parents’ street just then and pulled up to their house. “Now away with you, troll. I have children to save,” he joked.

Cora gave him a weird look and got out of the car, pulling the cart out from the back and setting it on the floor.

 

“Cora! You were supposed to bring that back!”

She gave him an evil smile. “Dear brother, I know what I’m supposed to do. It doesn’t mean it’ll actually happen that way.” She set her project down on the cart and began pushing it towards the house. “Have fun at the hospital!” 

Sighing, Derek went to reverse when his phone buzzed. He looked down to find he had a new text message from an unknown number.

_**It’s Stiles, just thought it’d be fair that you had my number too. See you Friday! :]** _

Derek stared at his phone for a moment, not sure what to respond with.

**Looking forward to it, he finally settled on.**

When Derek looked down at his watch again he realized he was five minutes late for work. He rolled his eyes at himself and backed out of his parents’ driveway, heading to the hospital and dreading the lecture he was going to get from Dr. Argent.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 

“You really know how to push people, you know that?” Stiles said, walking into his classroom to find Lydia filing her nails at his desk.

“It’s a gift I bare. Also, if you do choose to pursue him, know you’re in for a whole new world full of anger problems.”

“No Aladdin jokes, Please. Besides, you don’t know if either of them have anger problems. You just assume so because they don’t mesh well with your personality.”

 

Lydia looked up from her nails to glare at her uncle.  
“And what is that supposed to mean, Uncle Stiles?”

 

“It just means don’t judge a book by its cover.” He quickly recovered. Lydia may be younger, but she was still scary. 

“Oh God, please stop with the clichés before I roll my eyes out of my head.” Lydia said.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his niece and set his papers down on the desk.  
“So, I asked him to coffee.” He said.

 

Lydia stopped filing at that and looked up. “Oh? When?”

“Friday afternoon after I’m done with school.”

 

“Oh, I wonder if he’ll actually get the afternoon off then.”

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Lydia. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well he works at the hospital, he may have an awkward schedule.”

 

“Oh, you’re right, I didn’t think of that. Wait a second, how do you know where he works?”

 

She gave Stiles a look of annoyance.  
“Stiles if you took five seconds to actually look at your surroundings you would have seen he was in scrubs and wearing a name badge that clearly said he worked at Beacon Hills hospital.”

Stiles gave Lydia a look that clearly said he was not amused. “Enough with the snark, Lyds, I was just making sure you’re not stalking him.”

 

“Oh no, dear uncle, I’ll leave the stalking to you.”

She stood up from behind the desk and grabbed her bag. “Are you ready yet?” she asked. “We need to get Erica from the sitter before she tries cutting some girls hair off again.” 

 

Stiles sighed at the memory.

 

One of the little girls called Erica names and she retaliated by running after her with hair scissors, ready to give the little girl a full makeover.

“You’re right, let’s go. Oh! Before I forget.” Stiles took his phone out from his pocket and found Derek’s name. Getting a small bout of courage, Stiles sent him a text.

 

About five minutes later he received one back.

**Looking forward to it.**

Stiles grinned from ear to ear and refrained from squealing like a school girl. Lydia told him to calm down before he scared the daycare workers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure just how often I'm going to update this fic... I have the first 3 or 4 chapters written. I'm aiming for a weekly update! 
> 
> as said before, you can find me on [Tumblr!](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)


	3. Sincere Toleration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you're still reading this, bless you! I kind of struggled with this chapter a tad. Writing Lydia is actually a lot harder than I had anticipated, but I'm hoping to do chapters like this again! It's always nice to get other points of view, I think. 
> 
> Please enjoy! I plan to try and update every Tuesday! :]

Lydia woke to the sound of a screaming child. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to Erica’s room where she found her sister thrashing about in her bed. 

“Erica, calm down!” Lydia shouted, grabbing her and hugging her tightly. “It’s okay, everything is okay!” 

Erica stopped moving and sobbed into Lydia’s chest. “I woke up and couldn’t move! I tried and nothing would move!” She cried. Lydia tightened her grip around her little sister, making soothing noises to calm her down. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You can move now, can’t you? Come on, let’s go back to my room.” Lydia said. She lifted Erica into her arms and padded down the hallway, passing a confused looking Stiles on the way to her room. 

“Everything’s fine, Erica’s going to sleep with me tonight. Go back to bed, it’s too early to be up.” She said. Stiles nodded dumbly, clearly still half asleep, and closed his door. When Lydia reached her room, she gently put Erica into her bed and sprawled out next to her. 

“This isn’t the first time, is it little bug?” She spoke softly, careful not to get Erica worked up again. It was so easy to upset her lately, and Lydia didn’t blame her. Erica shook her head back and forth then took a deep breath. 

“Sometimes I wake up and I can’t move anything except my eyes. It scares me and I try to call out but I can’t get my voice to work. Sometimes it really hurts and it won’t stop until I can move again, then I’m really tired.” Erica said. She started shaking in the middle of her explanation and Lydia wrapped her arms around her to keep her warm. “It doesn’t always happen while I’m sleeping. It happens at school and daycare too. Whenever I feel it coming on, I run and hide so I don’t worry anyone.”

Lydia’s eyebrows knitted together at that. “Why do you do that, Erica? You need to tell an adult when this happens or we can’t help you.” She said. Erica buried into her sister’s side. 

“I don’t want to worry anyone, it isn’t fair.” 

“No, Erica. What won’t be fair is if something happens to you and we can’t help because you won’t tell anyone.” Lydia said. “Promise me you’ll tell someone next time?” 

Erica was silent for a minute and Lydia thought she might have fallen asleep but then she heard the smallest “I promise” before Erica’s arms wrapped around Lydia’s middle. Lydia kissed the top of Erica’s head and listened for her breathing to even out. She stayed up most of the night stroking Erica’s back and staring out the window. 

 

In the morning, Lydia found stiles and Erica in kitchen making breakfast together. She set her bag down on the table and went for the coffee immediately. 

“My God, do my eyes deceive me or is my niece drinking coffee?” Stiles covered his heart in mock surprise. 

“You know, there’s a reason you’re not a theatre teacher and I thank the high heavens every day for that.” She smirked. 

“Oh, very funny. Really, I’m aching from laughing so hard over here.” Stiles scowled at Lydia who simply blew him a kiss. As Stiles turned his attention back to the bacon, Lydia sat down at the table and watched Erica carefully. 

“Hey, Erica, I think I left my mirror in the room, can you go get it for me please?” Lydia asked. 

“Okay.” Erica made her way back up the stairs while Lydia brought her attention back to Stiles. 

“Uncle Stiles, I was wondering if you could look something up with Allison for me?” 

“Uh, sure, what’s that?” 

“Could you see if she can pull any records on Erica’s dad? We already know health scares on your side of the family, but we really don’t know anything about Richard’s.” Lydia said. Stiles stopped messing with the stove top and looked over his shoulder at Lydia. 

“Do you think there is something we should be concerned about?” He asked. 

“Well I’m not sure, but Erica woke up last night and couldn’t move or talk. When she regained her control, the first thing she did was scream.” 

“Ah, so I didn’t imagine that last night. Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, she looks to be, but this isn’t the first time it’s happened. She says it happens randomly and I don’t want to take any risks.” Lydia folded her hands in her lap. “I want to make sure she’s healthy and if there is something wrong, I want to catch and while we can.” 

“And I completely agree with you, Lyds. I’ll call Allison during my prep today.” Stiles said. 

“Thank you.” Lydia gave a tight smile as Erica walked back into the kitchen with a silver compact mirror. 

“Now I have a question for you.” Stiles said.  
“Yes?”

“How. Um, how are _you_ doing?” Stiles asked. Lydia was caught off guard, not used to anyone asking whether she was okay or not. The truth is, she has yet to cry, lash out, or anything. Her mother died months ago and Lydia still hasn’t shown any breakdown. 

“I’m fine.” She said. 

“Lydia, you know if you need to talk-“ 

“I said, I am fine. Please just leave it at that.” Lydia looked at Stiles with pleading eyes. She didn’t want to talk about it, at least not yet. 

Stiles sighed in defeat. “Fine, but I really think you should let someone in.” 

“I have you and Erica, I don’t need anyone else. Now can you finish burning the bacon so we can go? I’d like to get to class on time at least once this year.” Lydia stood up and headed out to the living room to wait for Stiles.

“I resent that, young lady!” 

“You’re not that much older than me!” She called back. 

 

 

After Erica was dropped off, Stiles looked to be having an argument with himself. 

“You know, if you have to say something, you can say it out loud.” Lydia said.

“I want you to find Cora Hale today and apologize.”

“Except that. You’re no allowed to say that.” 

“Lydia, I mean it. You need to apologize!” Stiles insisted. 

“No, you want me to apologize because you’re trying to get it in with her older brother. You know me, Stiles, I never apologize and actually mean it.” Lydia touched up her makeup as she spoke. She snuck a glance toward Stiles and found him glaring at the road. 

“You know, I take a lot from you. The least you can do is humor me on this and actually attempt to be nice to other people that aren’t related to you.” Stiles visibly paled after finishing his sentence. “Wait, that came out completely wrong.” 

“No it didn’t. You meant everything you said.” Lydia said. She closed her mirror and held it in her hands. “I’ll find her and I’ll apologize. You happy now?” She didn’t wait for Stiles’ answer before she opened her mirror again and finished her touch up. 

“Lyds, I’m sorry. I just don’t understand why you’re so icy to others.” 

“People have continuously failed me throughout my life. The only ones that have really proved worth trusting are you and Erica.” She said.

“So…you think your mom failed you?” Stiles asked. The question caught Lydia off guard. 

“I never said that.” 

“No, but it was kind of insinuated.” Stiles spoke softly while Lydia looked at her hands again.

“No, I don’t think she failed me. What happened to her was not her fault and I could never blame her for it. I’m…Angry, that’s all.” 

“Angry at your mom?” 

“Stiles, please. I don’t want to talk about this, not now at least.” Lydia said. Stiles reached a hand over and squeezed Lydia’s in her lap. 

“I’m sorry, I’m probing aren’t I? I’m just worried about you. I don’t want you to shut yourself off from other people.” 

“You just want me to accept Derek if he decides to stay around.” Lydia smirked at her uncle, squeezing his hand in return.

“Slow down, we haven’t even gone on our first date. Though, it definitely wouldn’t hurt if you liked him a little bit.” Stiles said.

“He’s got to pass my test first.” 

“Test? Oh God, Lydia what are you going to do?”

“Oh nothing serious.” She said.

“Nothing serious, huh? Why does that sound like something your grandfather would say just before an interrogation?” 

“Because it is, and he taught me everything I know.” 

“When do you plan on interrogating Derek?” Stiles asked.

“In due time, dear uncle. You haven’t even gone on your first date yet!” Lydia said, mocking her uncle’s tone from earlier. Stiles scowled at his niece as they pulled up to the school. 

“Right, just don’t scare him off please. This one actually looks presentable to my dad.” 

“Oh grandpa would love him, but he’s got to get through me first. Now come on, you need to teach your first class no matter how much you hate it.” 

“Ugh, damn kids wouldn’t appreciate the importance of Mozart if I slapped them in the face with it.” Stiles mumbled as he got out of the car. 

“Yeah, yeah, save it for the lecture.” Lydia said.

The two went their separate ways when they reached the doors, mumbling their goodbyes. Lydia played the part of popular school girl just fine, while secretly having the highest grade in her classes. The teachers never understood why she put on such a show. They didn’t understand that in a weird way, this was Lydia’s coping mechanism for her mother’s death. 

She studied every night and got ahead in her homework for fun. The pretending to be cute and ditzy was just to keep the slackers from asking for her homework. Lydia secretly enjoyed learning new things. She liked finding out just how everything worked. Math was always her easiest subject because it was all problem solving. Lydia was always the most logical thinker in her family, Stiles has yet to beat her in a chess match and they’ve been going against each other since Lydia was nine.

 

When lunch came around, Lydia found Cora in the hallway with her boyfriend. Wanting to just get it over with, she made her way to her. Cora stopped talking to Isaac and looked ready for a fight when Lydia approached. The latter raised both her hands in surrender, not wanting to cause another fight.

“I was instructed by Stiles to tell you that I apologize for being a bitch yesterday.” She said. 

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Cora asked. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Lydia.

“Sorry, I mean Mr. Stilinski.” 

“His first name is Stiles? That’s weird.” 

“No, His first name is what is weird, we don’t use it for very obvious reasons. Why am I telling you this? Just let him know when you see him that I did what he told me to do.” Lydia said, turning to leave.

“No.” Cora said. Lydia stopped mid turn and pivoted to face Cora again. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I don’t believe a word you said. If you’re going to apologize, then I expect it to be sincere, otherwise don’t waste your breath.” 

Lydia glared at the girl in front of her before turning to Isaac. “Do you mind leaving us girls with some privacy? Only for a few minutes, I assure you.” 

Isaac looked as if he was going to say something before Cora turned to him and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Go, it’ll be fine. I don’t expect her to throw the first punch and I won’t throw the first in a crowded hallway.” She said with a wink. When Isaac left, Cora waved her hand to signal Lydia to go on. 

“I do know how to fight, you know. My grandfather made sure of that.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it one bit, but I know you’re not stupid enough to fight someone in a school when everyone is watching. Granddaddy wouldn’t like that too much.” Cora said with a smirk. 

Lydia closed her eyes for a second and sighed. “I’m sorry for being bitchy towards you yesterday. It was wrong of me and I won’t do it again.” She said. 

Cora stared at Lydia with the most unamused face she could make. “That sounded so rehearsed that I almost believed it.”

“Seriously, why can’t you just accept it for what it is?” 

“Because you’re not even trying to be sincere, you’re just trying to get it over with.”

“Because I am! Listen, Stiles wanted me to say I was sorry and I did, can we leave it at that?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t think so, not if he and my brother do get involved with each other.” Cora said. 

Lydia snorted at that. “Trust me, they won’t make it past the first date.” 

Cora glared at her, crossing her arms. “What makes you think that?” 

“Well isn’t it obvious? Stiles and Derek are like polar opposites. Even if they do go past a first date, it won’t be too much longer.” Lydia threw her hair back and crossed her arms, mirroring Cora’s stance. 

“As much as I really don’t want to have to deal with you more than I need to, I think it will be good for Derek to finally get out there and see someone, even if that someone is my band teacher. It sounds to me like you’re just bitter about it because Stiles is moving on fro-“

“I just don’t want your brother to break Stiles more than he already is!” Lydia snapped.

Cora’s face took on an angry form. “What makes you think Derek would break him?”

 

“Isn’t that what you Hales do?” Lydia spat. Her eyes went wide after she registered what it was that she said.

Cora looked murderous as she stuck her finger out at Lydia. “Watch it, Martin. I promised Derek I wouldn’t attack you, but if you keep spitting misinformation at me, I’ll seriously reconsider my promise.” Cora hissed. 

“I- I didn’t mean that. I don’t know why I said that, I’m sorry.” Lydia backed up a few steps. 

Cora’s face softened a bit. “There. That right there was sincere, why was that so hard?”

Lydia glared at Cora. “Because I actually didn’t mean to say that.” 

“Well that regression took quicker than I thought.” Cora mumbled. “I’ll let that one slide because I see you’re capable of actually caring about someone other than yourself.” 

“Excuse m-.” Lydia was cut off by Cora’s hand. 

“Save the comeback and just take the hit like a woman.”

Lydia glared harder. “Fine, well now that we’ve come to an understanding, I’m leaving now.”

“Hold on just a second there, Miss I-don’t-think-my-shit-stinks, I think we have more to talk about.”  
“Like what?” Lydia asked, ignoring the jab Cora sent her way.

“Well, my brother and your dad are going to be making goo-goo eyes at each other this Friday. We might as well come to terms that we’re going to have to at least tolerate each other.”

Lydia looked at Cora as if she had two heads. “First off, I don’t have to tolerate anyone. Second, my _dad_? You think Stiles is my dad?” She asked.

“You mean he…isn’t?” Cora asked.

“God no, Stiles is only twenty-four, that’s impossible. He’s my uncle.” Lydia corrected.

Cora doubled over with laughter. “Oh man, that’s rich. Derek’s really done it this time. He totally thinks Stiles is a DILF.” 

“Well you better go tell him otherwise.” Lydia said. Cora stood up straight again, catching her breath, and gave Lydia a devious smile. 

“No, I don’t think I will. I want to see just how long it takes my dear brother to catch on.” 

Lydia gasped. “That’s horrible… I think you and I should get better acquainted. I also think you should tell me everything I should know about your dear brother.”

Cora raised her eyebrow. “Why do I have this distinct feeling that I’m going to regret every decision I’ll ever make after this point…”

 

 

When the final bell rang through the halls, Lydia packed up and headed to the music room where she heard the piano being played. She stopped just outside the room and listened to the song. Stiles rarely played anymore when people could hear him. Every since Lydia’s mom died, he kept it to himself. 

_”You say maybe it’ll last this time…”_

Stiles sang even less than he played and Lydia took full advantage of being hidden to listen to him. 

_”I’m gonna love you ‘til you start looking back…”_

She closed her eyes, knowing exactly who Stiles was singing about. She still had vivid memories of the night Steele left. 

 

~~~  
 _Lydia held Erica close while they sat on the couch, covering her ears to keep her from hearing the yelling going on in the kitchen. “I’m sick of sharing my time with those kids! It isn’t fair to me.” He shouted at Stiles. “I asked you for one night and you couldn’t even give me that!”_

_“What would you like me to do, Steele? Lydia needed me, I wasn’t going to just leave her stranded.”_

_“She could have found her own way home, she’s a big girl.”_

_“No. That’s not how it works, she and Erica are my responsibility now. You have to understand that.” Stiles said._

_“You know what? No. You have to understand that it’s either me or them.” Steele pointed a long, shaking finger in the direction that Lydia and Erica were in._

_“Then get out.”_

_“What?” He asked._

_“I said get out. You want me to choose and I have chosen. It will always be them, there isn’t an alternate reality where it won’t be them. You’re not man enough to understand that and I want you out of this house and out of my life.” Stiles said with tears in his eyes. “No one who really cares about me would ever give me such a ridiculous ultimatum. Go find someone else to care to your needs.”_

_A few more choice words were said before the front door opened and slammed shut._

_Stiles appeared shortly after, sitting on the couch and bringing the girls close._

_Lydia hugged him tight._

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_“Shh, you have nothing to apologize for. Promise me you’ll remember that it will always be you girls, no matter who is in my life. I will never choose anyone or anything above you. Except maybe curly fries.” Stiles chuckled._

_Erica and Lydia laughed with him, releasing some of the tension none of them realized they held._  
~~~

 

Lydia opened her eyes when she heard the song slow down. 

_”I wouldn’t need a second chance...”_

She opened the door to find Stiles violently rubbing at his eyes. She quickly made her way across the room and wrapped her uncle in an embrace from behind. 

“You really need this date on Friday.” She said. Stiles laughed at her, gently squeezing the hands that wrapped around him. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because if Steele makes you cry one more time after all these months, I’m going to hunt him down with Grandpa and make it look like an accident.”

“Well that’s mighty kind of you, Lyds, but I don’t think Grandpa needs your help.” He said. Lydia gave him another tight squeeze before straightening up. 

“Oh no, he doesn’t, but it’d be a hell of a lot of fun. Come on, let’s go get Erica. I think we all need some pizza tonight after the days we’ve all probably had.”

“What happened with you? Did you apologize to Cora?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Lydia said.

“Lydia…” Stiles warned. 

“Oh, I promise it’s a conversation you’ll hear about…in the later future.” She smiled big at her uncle. Stiles sighed in defeat and grabbed his bag, making his way out the door. 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Derek. 

_**Just got wind that Lydia and Cora had a “talk” today. I’m expecting the worst.** _

Not long after did he receive a response. 

**Remember, no bodily harm is a good thing. Still think coffee is a good idea?**

Stiles smiled at his phone. 

_It’s gonna take more than Lydia and Cora talking to scare me. Unless you’re getting scared?_

Mindless flirting, Stiles could do this. Derek had no idea what he was up against. 

**Bring it on, teach. See you Friday.** Stiles beamed at his phone when the response came through. 

“Seriously? How many times am I going to witness this creepy smile? Stop it, you’re scaring the universe.” Lydia said. Stiles couldn’t be bothered.

 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

Cora and Isaac exited the elevator and found Derek leaning over the check-in counter. 

“Derbear!” They said in unison, Derek looked up and groaned. 

“What do you heathens want? I’m busy doing adult things.” 

“Oh please,” Cora said. “Rhonda ratted you out, you’re on your break right now. We brought you lunch since I know you didn’t bring your own.” Cora held up two bags of Chinese food. Derek couldn’t even try to hide his hunger, especially after his stomach made a noise that sounded like it was dying.

“You’re a menace. A wonderful menace who cares deeply for her older brother.” Derek smirked. 

“I try, now lead the way.” Cora and Isaac followed Derek down the hall to the Nurse’s lounge and took hold of one of the round tables. 

As Isaac took out all the food, Derek stared at his younger sister. 

“So why did you really bring me food? You know the cafeteria isn’t that bad.” He asked. Cora chewed on her lip for a moment. 

“Lydia came and apologized to me today.” She said. 

“Oh please, you can hardly call it that.” Isaac said. He earned himself a punch in the shoulder from Cora. 

“Oh no, what happened?” Derek asked.

“Nothing happened, I swear! We had a little girl talk is all.”

“Cora, you’re incapable of girl talk.” Derek said. 

“I have plenty of girl talk! I talk to Laura all the time.”

“Laura isn’t a girl.” Derek and Isaac said in unison. The boys shared a fist bump that Cora scowled at. 

“Either way, nothing happened. She and I talked it out and we’ve agreed to tolerate each other, if only for the sake of you and Stiles.” 

“Take us out of the picture and what happens?”

“Good question, I don’t want to find out. My permanent record is bad enough.” Cora said. Derek sighed heavily. 

“Cora, if this is going to be a problem, maybe I should just call this date off and quit while I’m ahead.”

“No!” She practically shouted. “I mean, don’t do that. You’ve secluded yourself for so long, I don’t want you to do that. I know I can’t stand the sl-“ 

Derek glared at his sister. 

“-ightly irritating girl who I will not call names anymore, but I can look past all of that. If Stiles is who catches your eye, then please go for it. Don’t cancel it because she and I can’t get along.” Cora gave her brother a pleading look. 

Derek sighed as he picked up a carton of lo mein. “Fine, but I know you’re keeping something from me, and I’m going to figure it out.”

“Oh I’m sure you will, Der.” Cora smirked into her fried rice. 

Isaac spoke up over a mouthful of orange chicken. “Just warn me if you start having mani-pedi parties with the banshee so I can start looking for another girlfriend.” 

Derek was about to yell at Isaac but Cora got to him first. “Listen here, _sweetie_ , if I have to stop with the names, then you have to suffer with me. Oh, and you can try to find another girlfriend, but you and I both know my family will just hunt you down. You’re stuck with me, babe.” Cora gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek to prove her point.

Isaac looked to Derek for help. “I’ll be the first one with the pitchfork, buddy.” He gave Isaac a smile that was both teasing and malicious at the same time. Isaac sighed in defeat and continued eating. 

“I’m trapped in the wolf’s den.” He mumbled. The hales laughed as Isaac sulked. 

“So do you know anything about the boy Laura ditched you for yesterday?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah, it was Boyd, you now, the bartender she’s been eyeing at her job?” 

“Oh, right. I was wondering when that was going to happen.” Derek said. 

“Apparently he’s coming over for dinner on Saturday. You know what that means don’t you?” Cora asked. Her eyes brightened as Derek looked at her with the same expression.

“Ah, yes. It’s about time we got to welcome someone new to the family. Isaac, you get to help this time since you survived your first family dinner.” Derek said. Isaac shuddered at the memory. The entire Hale family around one dinner table was an adventure that Isaac was nowhere near prepared for.

“Oh man, I feel for the guy. I sure hope his skin is thicker than mine, especially if Peter is invited.” He said. Derek and Cora’s grins managed to get even wider at the idea of Uncle Peter being involved. 

“Oh this is going to be amazing.” Derek said. 

“I’ll bring the whoopee cushions if you bring the gum that turns your mouth black?” Cora suggested. 

“Deal.” Derek said. 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

While eating with his little sister and her boyfriend, Derek received a text from Stiles. 

_**Just got wind that Lydia and Cora had a “talk” today. I’m expecting the worst.** _

Derek looked up to find his sister preoccupied with teaching Isaac how to use chop sticks.

**Remember, no bodily harm is a good thing. Still think coffee is a good idea?** He replied. He would give Stiles and out while he still could, though it was secretly for himself. As much as he really wanted for Friday to happen, part of him would always be hesitant.

The reply came shortly after.

_It’s gonna take more than Lydia and Cora talking to scare me. Unless you’re getting scared?_

Derek smirked at his phone, letting the little bit of courage he held take over.

**Bring it on, teach. See you Friday.** He put his phone back in his pocket and continued to secretly enjoy the company he had for the last few minutes of his break. Friday was only a couple days away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Stiles is playing is Bright Lights and Cityscapes by Sara Bareilles.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!


	4. You're Still on Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I apologize this is up so late! School was pretty rough on me last week. How about last nights episode huh?! Good Lord, such a talented cast. 
> 
> A couple things:  
> -We found out last night how Claudia died, and though I think it's genius, for this fic Claudia's COD is Cancer. (Spoiler?)  
> -I can't for the life of me remember if we ever got the names of Lydia and Erica's parents. I kind of took liberty and gave Lydia and Erica's dads names for this fic.  
> -For those of you wondering, the Title of the fic is from Latch by Disclosure feat. Sam Smith  
> -While writing this chapter, I found that I'm really rough around the edges with my creative writing, so if things are choppy I apologize but thank you so much for continuing to read!  
> -I find myself having an easier time writing a sassy Derek than anything else! Hopefully others enjoy him :]  
> -Intimate scenes, even kissing, seem to really REALLY hard for me. Hopefully I can get better at them. Do any of you have suggestions? Is there an app for that?  
> -What did you guys think of the previous chapter with Lydia and Cora POVS? I'm thinking about doing them again! I'd love feedback.  
> -Enjoy! Comments are always welcome :]

Stiles sat back in his chair, reveling in the silence that his prep period brought. His music appreciation classes had been particularly rowdy and he couldn’t wait for the day to end. He only had two more classes to teach, one being band, and he could go home and plan for tomorrow. In just twenty-four hours Stiles would be on his first date in months and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

On one hand, Derek was really hot and seemed genuinely interested when they had agreed to coffee at the beginning of the week. On the other hand, Stiles didn’t really know Derek and he couldn’t afford to just let someone in if they planned on leaving soon after. He had argued with himself all week, constantly trying to talk himself out of going on Friday just to avoid the disappointment of another guy not being able to handle the situation. 

Stiles was already a lot to deal with. He knew he was still a kid at heart, refusing to grow up and be all adult-like. Add his newly appointed guardian position to the scenario, and he was generally a recluse in the dating community. He had tried dating a few times after Steele left, but most men didn’t like that Stiles had two kids to take care of so they didn’t stay very long. He still doesn’t know what possessed him to ask Derek out and was really surprised when he said yes. 

Every time he tried to cancel the date, he would pick up his phone and the voice in his head would tell him to put it back down, that this one might be different. Internal arguments like this happened frequently with Stiles and he always hated his conscience for talking him out of things, but maybe this one time it would be a good thing? 

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone went off with Allison’s face coming up on the screen. 

“Hey, Alli, how’s my favorite sister-in-law?” He said. 

_”You know Scott and I aren’t married yet, right?”_ She chuckled.

“Oh I know, but it’s been like fifty years so it’s not going to be much of a change.” 

_”Whatever you say, Stiles. Anyway, remember that research you asked me to do on Tuesday?”_

“On Erica? Yeah, of course.” Stiles grew worried, hoping Erica was okay and healthy. 

_”Well, I was wondering if you could come in this afternoon for a meeting with me? It won’t take long, but it’s something I think we should discuss in person.”_ Allison said. Stiles deflated slightly, expecting the worse. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be in right after school.” He said. 

_”Great, see you then. Oh, and Stiles? Don’t panic, everything is going to be okay, I promise.”_ She said. 

They said their goodbyes and Stiles was left to his own thoughts, hoping Erica really was going to be okay. He sent a quick text to Lydia telling her to get a ride from a friend so he could head to the hospital right after school. He spent the rest of his prep trying hard not to panic like Allison had said. 

 

 

Stiles got off on the second floor of the Hospital, making his way past the front desk when a familiar voice stopped him. 

“Excuse me, can I help…Oh, Stiles!” Derek was sitting behind the desk holding a phone to his ear.

“Well, well, well…Who’s the secretary now?” Stiles smirked. Derek quickly asked the person on the other line to hold and set the phone down. 

“Oh you’re just hilarious,” Derek said, shaking his head. “What are you doing here? I don’t have any Stilinskis on the schedule today…” He said, looking over the schedule again. 

“Oh God, I hope not. I haven’t been a kid in years and if my dad has to come to Pediatrics, I’d be really concerned.” Stiles said. Derek gave him a confused look but before he could ask, Stiles continued. “I actually have a meeting with Allison today. She was looking into something for me.” 

“Ah, well she's doing rounds with Dr. Morrell, but if you want to wait, she’ll be back in a few minutes.” Derek said, looking a little hopeful. Stiles did his best to bite back a smile. 

“I think I will wait, thanks." He said. "So if you’re not a secretary, what is it that you do?” Stiles asked, leaning on the counter. 

“Teenage plastic surgery.” He deadpanned. Stiles choked on nothing, coughing violently. Derek tried not to laugh at his reaction. “I’m just kidding, I’m a nurse here.” 

“And here I thought I found someone to finally fix my nose.”

“I think your nose is cute.” Derek said, knitting his eyebrows together at himself. Stiles’ mouth fell open. 

“I- um, I mean thank you?” He said. No one had ever said Stiles had a cute nose. Most of the time people told him it was too pointy or too wide. Before he could really blush about it, Allison came around the corner with Dr. Morrell. 

“Stiles! So glad you could make it, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” She said, giving him a tight hug. 

“I know it’s been almost a whole week.” He laughed, turning to the older Doctor and giving her a polite nod. "Dr. Morrell, always nice to see you." 

Marin Morrell gave him a small, warm smile while extending her hand. "How are you doing, Stiles? Everything okay?" She asked.

He gave her a small shrug. "I hope so. Just looking into something for Erica." He said, turning to Allison. "Shall we?"

Allison gave him a nod. "Dr. Morrell, I'll be done in a few minutes." 

"Take your time, Allison, I'll be in my office when you're done. Good to see you, Stiles, give my love to the family." Marin gave Stiles a gentle squeeze and turned to Derek.

“Derek, when you’re done breaking Linda, could you go and help with giving the patient in room 217 their shots?” 

Derek paled a little. “Oh joy, shots.” He mumbled. “No problem, Doctor.” 

Marin gave him a smile and headed toward her office. Allision waved Stiles to follow her. He turned to Derek before leaving. 

“Oh, Derek?” He leaned in really close and watched Derek’s eyes fall to his lips. “You’re still on hold.” 

Derek’s eyes grew wide, reaching for the phone quickly. Stiles leaned back and followed Allison into her office, laughing to himself when he heard Derek answer the phone frantically, thanking the person for holding. 

 

 

"I didn't know Interns got their own offices?" Stiles said when he sat down. 

"We don't." Allison said. "The other intern I shared with dropped out two days ago." 

"Oh wow, really? Why?" 

"I guess she couldn't handle it. Dr. Morrell is a great pediatrician, but she has this way of yelling at you and calling you stupid without so much as opening her mouth. The intern screwed something up and it was all over." Allison said. 

"Well hey, more room for you, right?" Stiles said. 

"I guess you could say that." She laughed. "It's getting a little harder. Marin's putting more on me because she thinks I can handle it. It's nothing like Medical School. I'm dealing with real children's lives and a small mistake could ruin them." Allison sighed, shaking her head. 

"Hey, stop that." 

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Doubting yourself. I can hear your internal monologue from over here. You're amazing and you're gonna be an amazing doctor too. No more self-doubt." Stiles said, giving her a smile. 

Allison smiled back then nodded towards the door.

“So, you and Derek?” Allison asked when the door closed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh don’t even try lying. I’m marrying your best friend, remember? He already told me you’re head over heels for him.” She said. 

“I’m not head over heels! I mean he’s hot, but I’m definitely not head over heels.”

“So I didn’t just catch you two flirting?” 

“I wouldn’t call it flirting, we were just talking.” Stiles said.

“Stiles, you were batting your eyelashes and everything.” Allison raised her eyebrow. It wasn’t nearly as sexy as when Derek did it. Ah, crap, he was head over heels. 

“I mean, it’s too soon, isn’t it? I shouldn’t feel like this, right? I don’t even know if he’s gonna stick around.” Stiles sighed. 

“Well if he treats his relationships like he treats anything else, I’m sure he’ll be around for quite some time if he’s serious about it.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know if he’s serious about it.” Stiles said. 

“He didn’t take his eyes off of you the entire time, Stiles, I’m pretty sure he’s serious about it.”

“Can we please change the subject? What did you find out?” He asked, hoping to distract Allison from the current subject. 

Allison sighed but reached for a folder behind her. “Well with the symptoms that you listed off to me on Tuesday, I had originally thought that maybe Erica was suffering from sleep paralysis. However, you mentioned that these random occurrences are happening while she’s awake, so I did a little family research. I pulled Richard Reyes’ file and even pulled his mother and sister’s as well. It seems like the family has a history of epilepsy.” Stiles stopped breathing until Allison reminded him to. “Don’t freak out just yet, Stiles. Epilepsy isn’t necessarily hereditary, however Erica could have similar brain wave patterns associated with it. I've asked Marin if we could run some tests and see if she’s epileptic. If not, we’ll go from there and see what else could be wrong.” She said. 

"What did she say?" Stiles asked. 

"She said to make the appointment for whenever you're available and to run it...By myself." 

"Really? You can do that?"

"It would be an EEG scan. I know how to run the machine and I'd have a nurse to help me. She wants to see how i'll do. Plus, this is Erica. She doesn't trust many people and Marin knows that, She'd rather Erica be comfortable."

Stiles gave Allison a slow nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. Allison stood up and came around the desk, wrapping her arm around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“It’s treatable, Stiles. Everything is going to be fine.” She said.

“You can’t say that for sure. I mean, sure, maybe she’s epileptic. Then we find treatment and maybe she’ll get better. What if down the road we find out she’s not only epileptic, but she also has cancer like her mom and grandma did? What if Lydia finds out she has cancer? I can’t-“ Stiles felt his hands start to tremble. “I can’t lose her, Allison. I can’t lose either of them. I’d lose my damn mind.” He felt his breathing coming in sharply and knew a panic attack was unavoidable at this point. 

Allison squeezed a little tighter on his shoulders, bringing him in closer. “Stiles, I need you to breathe with me, okay? Just take deep breaths in and out. There we go, breathe with me, Stiles.”

He felt himself calm down just a little, concentrating on Allison’s inhales and exhales until he couldn’t hear the blood rushing in his ears anymore. 

“Are you having frequent panic attacks again?” Allison asked.

“No, I swear I’m not. I just…I was just over thinking the situation.” He said, exhausted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you like that.”

Allison took his face in her hands. “Look at me, Stiles. I promise you if we find anything wrong with Erica, I will do everything I can and more to make sure she’s okay. I love her just as much as you do, and it would kill me all the same if something happened to her.” She said. Stiles didn’t realize he was crying until Allison wiped away his tears. 

“why don’t you head home and rest,” She said. “I’ll call tomorrow to schedule an appointment for next week, alright? It’s going to be okay, Erica’s going to be fine, I promise.” She squeezed his shoulder gently. 

Stiles nodded and stood up, hugging Allison tightly before leaving her office. He found a blonde woman sitting at the front desk this time, Stiles figured this woman was Linda. Derek turned the corner, grumbling about rotten kids with quick reflexes while holding a cotton ball to his arm. He looked up and narrowly avoided running into Stiles. 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Stiles joked. “I thought Marin said to _help_ with the shots, not take them yourself?”

Derek smirked then winced as he applied a little more pressure to his arm. “You’d think so, but the kid grabbed the needle out of my hand when I was finished and stabbed me in the arm with it. I don’t think she liked it very much.” He said, glaring at nothing. 

“ _She?_ Oh that’s amazing.” Stiles stifled a laugh. “I’m sure she’s pretty proud of herself.” 

“I bet she is.” Derek grumbled then looked over Stiles’ face. “Hey, you okay? You look like you’ve been…”

“Crying?” Stiles huffed while rubbing at his eyes. “yeah I’m fine. I just don’t handle bad news very well lately. I’m kind of sick of it, actually.” Stiles sighed. Derek gave stiles a concerned face that made him squirm a little. He didn’t like people feeling bad for him either. 

“Well, if things are kind of stressful for you right now, we could always reschedule tomorrow…” Derek suggested. 

“What? No! I’ve been looking forward to- I mean, if you’re busy then I totally understand.” Stiles couldn’t help the disappointment he felt. “You might not even want to do it, which is also understandable, really. I’m sure you’re busy with being a nurse and all, and the last thing you want to do is deal with an adult with childish antics when you deal-“ 

“I don’t think you have childish antics.”

“-with children all day. What?” Stiles knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop. 

“I said, I don’t think you have childish antics. I mean, it’s okay to be a kid once in a while, right? You can’t be mature all the time, that wouldn’t be fun at all.” Derek smirked. “I don’t want to cancel either, I just don’t want you to feel obligated if you’re stressed right now.” He said. 

“I am stressed, but it has nothing to do with tomorrow or you.” He decided to finish his earlier remark. “I’ve…Kind of been looking forward to it all week.” Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck not looking at Derek. 

“I’ve been looking forward to it too.” Derek said. Stiles looked up to find a small smile on Derek’s face that he quickly returned. 

“I better get going, Erica gets evil when she’s hungry and it’s almost dinner time.” 

“I don’t think Erica could ever be evil. She’s too adorable.” Derek chuckled. 

“I guarantee you’re gonna live to regret those words.” Stiles said. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Derek said. He reached out and placed his hand on Stiles’ arm. “It’s none of my business, but whatever is stressing you out, I hope everything works out.” 

Stiles smiled bigger, he did a lot of that when Derek was around. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, Derek.”

“See you tomorrow, Stiles.” He said. 

Stiles headed for the elevator, beaming the entire way. He still had to go home and tell Lydia what he found out about Erica, but somehow things were going to be okay. He mentally pat himself on the shoulder for not canceling during the week. He still didn’t know much about him, but Stiles knew that Derek thought his nose was cute and that he wasn’t a child. That was enough for Stiles for now. He just hoped Derek stuck around after. Instead of obsessing over it, he decided to worry about the rest later. He had a date to get ready for tomorrow. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek walked through his door and collapsed on his couch with a grunt. Three screaming toddlers, getting stabbed in the arm by a little girl and getting thrown up on by a sick little boy really takes it out of someone. 

“That was a really attractive noise, I have no idea why you’re still single.” Laura said from the other couch. Derek lazily lifted his hand and flipped her off. 

“You can leave your key on the table anytime, really.” He said, muffled by the cushion he currently was face down in. 

“But I love coming here and using your TV, it’s bigger than mine.” 

“If I had a nickel…” Derek mumbled. “Don’t you have a boyfriend you can go be making out with right now?” He looked up.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Laura smirked at her brother. “Cora’s band teacher, really Derek?” 

“What’s wrong with Stiles?” Derek asked a little defensively. 

“Nothing, he’s just a little weird. Doesn’t he have kids too?” Laura asked.

“Yeah he does but it isn’t that big of a deal.” 

“Wow, that’s surprisingly mature of you.” 

“Well, I am thirty.” 

“So instead of making your own, you’re gonna inherit some kids?” Laura raised a judgmental eyebrow at Derek. 

“Why do you have to say it like that? We might find out that Stiles and I may not even be compatible past a little flirting.” Derek knew it was a lie even as he said it. He was very attracted to Stiles, not just physically but also his personality. He’d only talked to the guy in person three times, they had texted back and forth frequently throughout the week, but nothing measured up to when Stiles was in front of him. Derek wasn’t sure what it was about him, but he wanted him around a lot more, kids and all. 

“I highly doubt that, Cora said she caught you texting quite a lot this week when she went to visit you at work.” Laura said. “Derek, you never text. In fact, half the time you don’t even know where your phone is.” Well damn, she got him there. 

“Well I know where it is now.” Like on cue, Derek’s phone buzzed in his pants. “See? It’s right here.” 

“You know that’s not the point, Der. Cora told me you have a date tomorrow.” 

“You know if Cora told you that the earth actually rotated up and down instead of side to side, would you believe here?”

“Okay, I tried, I really did but you brought this on yourself.” Before Derek could ask what his sister meant, he grunted out in pain as Laura jumped on him. 

“Alright baby bro, time to spill the beans on this Stilinski guy. Tell me everything.” She said, putting Derek in a headlock that he was too tired to try and wrestle himself out of. 

“It’s really hard to talk when your knee is crushing my spleen!” He yelled. “I am so not in the mood for your shit right now, get off!” 

“Not unless you promise to tell me about your new infatuation.”

“Alright, alright!” He said as he rolled over and threw his sister on the floor with a yelp. 

“That hurt, you ass.” 

“Your face hurts me on a daily basis, but I still live on.” He snarked. Laura glared at him for what felt like an eternity until Derek finally sighed in frustration. 

“I met Stiles when his little girl, Erica, ran into me at the Supermarket last Friday. Literally, she ran into my legs and she had to have been the most adorable little girl I’d ever seen. I thought that had been the last I’d seen of that family until _you_ made me go pick up Cora on Monday. That’s how I found out Stiles was in fact Mr. Stilinski, Cora’s teacher. He asked me out for coffee tomorrow and I agreed even though I really should have said no.” Derek threw his head back on the couch. 

“Why do you think you should have said no?”

“Cora and Stiles’ oldest, Lydia, don’t get along. They almost beat each other up right in front of us on Monday.”

“Well Cora can grow a pair and deal with it. This is important.” Laura said.

“Oh? And why is that?” Derek looked down at his sister who was now sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Because you haven’t even considered dating since the she-wench ruined you _years_ ago. The fact that someone even caught your eye is amazing and I’m so proud of you for not canceling during the week.” Laura said. 

“Watch it, I still work with her Niece.” 

“Oh I know, but the niece is likeable. However, if I ever saw Kate again, I would more than likely be locked up in prison.” She said. 

Derek wanted to both smack his sister for bringing Kate up and hug her tight to his chest for being so protective of him. 

“I doubt we’ll ever see her again, and Allison would warn me if she ever came around again.” 

“I know, that’s why I like her. Now enough about miss bag-o-dicks, you got a hot date tomorrow and you’re gonna forget all about the sleaze-bitch.” 

“Really, do you just think of random words and put them together to make up different names for Kate?” Derek asked shaking his head. 

“Something like that, so what’s Stiles like?” 

“I don’t really know. From what I’ve seen and heard, he’s loud and somewhat obnoxious. Cora’s words, not mine. He likes to ramble which…” _I find really adorable._ Derek thought. 

“Which?” Laura motioned Derek to continue.

“I don’t know, Laura, I can’t really explain it. Like you said, I haven’t been attracted to anyone in years and then this guy comes out of nowhere and all of a sudden I want to know everything about him.” Derek says. 

“It’s crazy how that works, doesn’t it?” Laura smirked at her brother. 

“Oh wipe that look off your face like you’re some cupid. I found this one all on my own and he has more personality than have the guys and girls you’ve tried setting me up with.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that Matt was quite a cutie.” 

“Laura, I met him once and he knew my full name, birthday, blood type, and address before I even shook his hand. We had to move, Laura.” It was Derek’s turn to raise a judgmental eyebrow at Laura.

“Okay so he was a little clingy-“

“A _little_?”

“-and had a slight stalkerish feel to him, but I mean, it could have worked out?” Laura tried. 

Derek pulled his best bitch face.

“Not even in the next lifetime, sorry. Anyway, I tried really hard to tell Stiles no. But it seemed like my mouth had a different idea.” Derek said.

“Can I be sappy for a minute?”

“No.”

“Too bad, I’m going to anyway.” Laura said. “It wasn’t your mouth, Derbear, it was your heart.” 

Derek had to force himself not to laugh in Laura’s face. “Alright Fairy Godmother, whatever you say.” 

“I’m serious! You have no problem telling everyone else no. Lord knows, I’ve heard that word from you enough times in the last thirty years.” She said. Derek snorted.

“Look, I’m glad this is all very entertaining to you, but I’m honestly exhausted and if I don’t go to bed soon, you’re gonna leave this loft through the window.” He said as he rubbed his eyes. 

“I get it. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I’m happy for you. And to wish you luck tomorrow.” Laura got up and hugged her brother tightly. 

“I love you, Der. You’re gonna be fine tomorrow.” 

“I love you too, Laura. Thank you.” Derek hugged her back and watched her head for the door. 

“Oh, one last piece of advice and I promise I’ll leave it alone.” She said. “If Stiles really makes you feel like that, like you’re all warm and fuzzy and shit, don’t fight it. Let it happen. It’s about damn time you had something good in your life, Derek, and if that happens to be Stiles, then I welcome it wholeheartedly.” Laura gave her brother a smile and a wave and headed out the door. 

Derek stared at the door for a long minute before sighing and heading up to his room. He undressed, throwing his clothes around not caring where they landed, and threw himself on the bed. The truth that Derek wasn’t admitting to himself was that Stiles _did_ make him feel like that and that kind of scared Derek. When Stiles came out of Allison’s office with puffy eyes, all Derek wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. 

Before that, Derek had blurted that Stiles’ nose was cute and he almost brained himself with the computer monitor. The blush that crept up Stiles’ neck was worth the embarrassment though. He had wondered how Stiles knew Allison, but assumed they had been long time friends. It really was a small world when his boss and date knew each other. 

Derek attempted to shut his brain off long enough to fall asleep, refusing to admit he was nervous for tomorrow. Hopefully the day would be a lot easier than the one he just had. His last thoughts were of Stiles before finally reaching unconsciousness. 

 

 

The day was in fact a shit show. Derek had stepped onto the second floor of the hospital that morning and was immediately met with a full waiting room of rowdy kids and their stressed out parents. 

It got progressively worse from there, Allison and Marin were the only two pediatricians on duty and the rooms were constantly occupied. Derek was punched in the face by a little boy, his hair was yanked out of his head by a rowdy girl, and the icing on the cake was a pair of twins, Ethan and Aiden their parents called them, teamed up and yanked Derek’s scrubs down. He quickly pulled them back up and exited the room full of blushing mothers. When he finally got a break, he found Allison hiding in the nurse’s lounge. 

“Allison, now that the entire waiting room of parents and children know I’m wearing black briefs, can I go home now?” He asked. He’ll even admit to trying out the puppy eyes on her, he’s not proud. 

Allison looked to be trying not to laugh before she schooled her features. “I’m sorry Derek, you know I don't have that jurisdiction, but I'll talk to Marin. I know you have something important to do.” She winked at him, making him squirm. 

“Right, well, I know you’re short staffed today, so if it can’t happen then I understand.” He said. 

“Oh no, it’s going to happen, I promise. Just bare with us for a little longer.” 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” Derek mock saluted and headed toward the rest room. 

“Oh Derek? Thanks for not going commando today.” Allison laughed. The tip of Derek’s ears didn’t go pink, anyone who says otherwise is a dirty liar. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, Allison gave the okay for Derek to leave. “I am so sorry, Derek. Get out of here and take good care of him tonight, you and him both deserve it.” She said. 

Derek gave her a quick hug and all but ran to the elevator. He and Stiles had agreed on 4 O’clock and it was 3:56. He was sure going to be late, but he hoped Stiles would still be there. If only Derek hadn’t left his phone at home. He hated when Laura was right. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He had been stood up. That was the only explanation. Stiles had been stood up before, but this time really hurt for some reason. He had sworn Derek was into him, only to be wrong once again. The two of them agreed on 4 O’clock and it was almost 4:30. Derek hadn’t answered any messages Stiles sent him either which just added insult to injury. 

Sighing, Stiles stood up to leave when the door to the café opened and a panting Derek Hale in a leather jacket and scrubs stepped inside. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Stiles. He sighed in relief and made his way over with an apologetic smile. 

“I am so sorry I’m so late. You would not believe the day I just had.” Derek looked Stiles up and down and saw that he had his coat in his hands. “Please don’t leave, I swear I tried to get here as fast as I could. I’m pretty sure I broke every traffic law in the process too.” He looked at Stiles with pleading eyes. 

“I…Okay.” Stiles said. He set his coat back down over the chair and Derek seemed to relax a little. 

“I’ll be right back, what do you want to drink? I owe you at least three.” He said. Stiles snorted.

“Surprise me but make it sugary.” Stiles said. Derek nodded and went for the counter. So maybe Stiles wasn’t stood up after all. 

When Derek sat back down with their coffees, Stiles thanked him. “So unbelievable day, tell me about it.” 

“Well for starters, I forgot my phone at home.” Derek said. 

“That explains the whole not answering me.” Stiles chuckled. 

“Yeah, sorry. On top of that, we were short a nurse which forced me to stay longer, and the kids were particularly annoying today. I was pantsed by a pair of twins.” Derek grumbled. Stiles outright laughed at that, making Derek sink lower into his seat. 

“I’m sorry, but that’s great. They’re plotting world domination at a young age, it’s wonderful.” 

“I hope they take music in high school, and I hope something horrible happens to you.” Derek said with a smirk. 

“Oh please, teaching high school is punishment enough, don’t wish anything else on me.” Stiles said. 

“Alright, alright. So if it’s so bad, why do you do it?”

“I enjoy it,” Stiles said. “It keeps my over working break focused for longer than five minutes. I have a minor in literature and folklore, but I didn’t think I’d be taken seriously if I had to talk about werewolves and their importance in different societies.” 

“Good point. I’m just sorry you have to deal with my sister every day.” Derek said. 

“Cora isn’t so bad. She’s definitely not the worst student I’ve had, that’s for sure.” 

“Don’t let her hear you say that, her head’s big enough as it is. Anything different happen with her and Lydia?” 

“Oh yes, they hang out now. I have to say, now I’m a little scared.” Stiles said. 

“I would be too, if Lydia is anything like Cora, the school doesn’t know what’s coming.” Derek shuddered at the though. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“We all lived in the same house for quite some time. I used to wake up plastic wrapped to my bed.” 

“Cora did that?” Stiles couldn’t contain his laughter if he tried. 

“Oh she had help, but it was her idea. The worst part was it happened more than twice. You think I would have learned my lesson, but no.”  
Stiles liked the way Derek’s face lit up when he spoke about his sisters. No matter how much Derek said they annoyed him, the fact that he still loved them was obvious. 

“How many of you are there?” Stiles asked. 

“Just me, Cora, and our older sister Laura. Our parents weren’t very original when naming their girls.” Derek chuckled. “What about you? Any siblings?” 

Stiles smiled sadly, not making eye contact. It hurt thinking about Jules, even months after. Stiles wasn’t sure how long it would be before his heart didn’t hurt when thinking about her.

“I used to have a sister.” Stiles finally said. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ 

“No, don’t be sorry. You didn’t know, it isn’t your fault. There used to be two of us, my older sister Julita and I. She died of cancer about six months ago.” Stiles said. The overwhelming feeling to bring Stiles into a bone crushing hug came back to Derek. 

“Our mother passed the same way when I was really young, so it just kind of killed all of us when it happened.”

“I can only imagine. I’m so sorry for your loss.” Derek said. 

“Thank you, that means a lot. I guess I have to count my blessings right? It’s how I ended up with Lydia and Erica. With no one else around to take care of them, the responsibility fell to me.”

“You mean they’re not your…daughters?” Derek tilted his head in confusion. 

“…I’m sorry, what?” 

“Lydia and Erica, they’re your nieces?” 

“Yes? You thought they were, like, actually mine? Dude, you know I’m only twenty-four, right? Has that even come up in conversation?”

“Well not until now.” Derek mumbled. He was going to kill Cora, somehow he knew she kept this from him. There was no way she didn’t do the sisterly snooping. 

“Oh man, you really know how to make me laugh. You actually thought they were my daughters. I mean, they’re absolutely beautiful so that’s flattering, but neither of them really look like me. I mean, unfortunately Erica’s probably gonna end up with my nose, but you’ve already said it’s a cute one so I’m not too upset about it anymore.” Stiles had to audacity to wink at Derek. Stupid music teacher with the stupidly cute nose. 

“Did you know that your ears get all pink when you’re embarrassed?” Stiles asked.

“What? No they don’t.”

“Yes they do, and I think it’s the most adorable thing I’ve seen in the history of ever, and I have the cutest seven year old niece to compare it to.” Stiles said. Derek could feel his face heat up, making Stiles’ smile even bigger.

“So that doesn’t bother you? The whole…me being their guardian?”

“Why would it bother me?” Derek asked. 

“Well most guys head for the hills the moment they hear children are involved. I didn’t know if you’d be joining them.” 

“Stiles, I’m a pediatric nurse, if children bother me I have a problem.” Derek smirked. “No, it doesn’t bother me. I think it’s really brave of you. Lydia and Erica are lucky to have you.” He reached over and squeezed Stiles’ hand gently. 

“Thank you. It was either me or my dad and since he’s the Sheriff, it’d be awfully hard for him to raise two more kids. He had a hard enough time with the two of us growing up” Stiles laughed at the memories. 

“So you _are_ related to the Sheriff. I didn’t want to just assume.” Derek said. 

“Do you know any other two people with the last name Stilinski?” Stiles asked. 

“Well up until five minutes ago, I had assumed Lydia and Erica’s last names were Stilinski.” Derek shrugged. 

“Good point. No, the funny thing is the two of them don’t even share a last name with each other. They took their fathers’ names.” Stiles said. 

“Can I ask what happened with that?”

“It’s nothing special. Sam, Lydia’s dad, didn’t stick around after she was born. Erica’s dad, Richard, died in an accident when she was two. Jules kept the names because it’s a pain to change them.” Stiles shrugged. “I’ll give Lydia the option to change her name when she’s 18 though, her dad was a real dick.” 

Derek laughed. Stiles decided he really liked the sound of Derek’s laugh and would do anything to make him laugh all the time. He liked a lot about Derek, the way he watched Stiles’ every move whenever he talked, or how his smile made Stiles’ stomach do weird things. Of course, the way Derek’s arms bulged when he crossed them was definitely not hurting Stiles feelings what so ever and it really was adorable how red Derek got when he was embarrassed. 

“So what was it like growing up in the Sheriff’s house?” Derek asked. 

“Horrible, I could never get away with anything. Between Jules ratting me out and my dad practically being a walking lie detector, I was always getting in trouble. I tried sneaking out to the preserve to drink when I was sixteen and my dad was sitting in his cruiser waiting for me when I got there. It was the first time he gave me a ticket and made me pay for it. I still haven’t forgiven him for that.” Stiles said. Derek was failing at containing his laughter. 

“He’s given me my fair share of tickets as well. The worst was going fifty miles over the speed limit. I had just gotten my Camaro and wanted to see just how fast she could go. I miss that car… ” Derek stared off into space, clearly reminiscing about his old sports car.

“That was you?” Stiles almost shouted. “Dude, my dad wanted to lock you up so bad.” 

“Oh, he almost did, but mom is a good lawyer. And don’t call me dude.” Derek tried to glare at Stiles, but he just couldn’t put any heat behind it. 

“I feel like we’ve been talking about me way too long.” Stiles said. “What about you? Why did you become a nurse?”

Derek raised his shoulders in a shrug. “I just really love screaming children.” He said. “No, but honestly I couldn’t see myself doing anything else. I really enjoy helping people, and I work a little better with kids than I do with adults. Most of the time, anyway.” 

“Why not become a doctor?” Stiles asked. 

“Nurses work a little more with the patients. Sure, the doctors are more important in some aspects, but I really enjoy seeing the patients every day and seeing their improvement. Besides, Dr. Morrell does a fine job and with Allison hopefully staying after her internship, the pediatric ward is going to be in really good hands.” Derek said. 

“Hell yeah it will be.” Stiles laughed. “Best sister-in-law ever.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t have any other siblings?” Derek teased. 

“Not biologically, but Scott might as well be my brother. We’ve known each other since we were playing in the sandbox together. Allison came into the picture in high school. We’ve all been inseparable ever since. I was there for every big exam that Allison took, and supplied the vast amounts of alcohol that we consumed when she passed every one of them.” Stiles chuckled. “College was pretty interesting for the three of us. Hey wait a minute, you distracted me. That’s not fair! We were talking about you.” He said. 

Derek gave Stiles an innocent look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Uh huh. Nice try, wise guy, now spill.” Stiles raised an eyebrow. It made Derek snort. 

“I don’t know what else there is. I’m a thirty year old nurse with two sisters that drive me up a wall on a good day. I haven’t been in a relationship in years and I’m not sure what I’m doing. I just know you intrigue me.” Derek didn’t look away from Stiles as he spoke. “If that scares you, please tell me.” 

“It doesn’t. I mean, I’m not scared. Just…Surprised. I don’t know how I managed to meet you.” 

“Your adorable niece ran face first into my leg.” Derek said. 

“Oh you’re such a wise ass.” Stiles laughed. “And for what it’s worth…I feel pretty much the same.” 

“Pretty much?” Derek asked. 

“Well…Part of me still feels like you’re gonna run for the hills.” Stiles sunk lower in his seat, trying to hide. 

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I’m the slowest runner in my family?” Derek asked. 

“It helps a little, yeah.” 

They stared at each other for quite a long time until Stiles laughed. “That has to be the longest I’ve stayed silent ever.” 

“Is that what I have to look forward to? Constant noise?” Derek asked. 

“Well, I can guarantee you not all the noises will be a nuisance.” Stiles said. 

Derek choked on his coffee, making Stiles snort hard enough to start coughing. The date carried on like that for quite some time, the two men laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

Stiles looked down at his watch and made a disappointed noise. “I should probably get going. The girls and I are going over to my dad’s in the morning.” He said. 

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Derek said, standing up with Stiles and leading him out the door.

The night was chilly, even with Stiles’ jacket. He was really surprised when Derek wrapped his arm around his shoulder, huddling him close to warm him up. Stiles leaned in slightly, wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist and breathing in slightly. He still smelled faintly of the hospital, but also of leather and earth and just…Derek.

When they made it to Stiles’ jeep, he refused to give up his baby, even if she wasn’t really efficient for a family of three, Stiles untangled himself from Derek and reached into his pocket for his keys. 

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asked. Stiles looked up in surprise and found the same emotion on Derek’s face. 

“I…would really like it if you did.” Stiles said. Derek gave him a small smile before bringing his chin up and pressing his lips to Stiles’. 

They were warm and soft and Stiles didn’t think he could ever get this excited over a kiss. But here he was, burying a hand in Derek’s hair and making an embarrassing noise as the kiss deepened. 

When Stiles bit gently at Derek’s bottom lip and pulled, asking for entry, Derek made a low sound, almost like a growl. He opened up and snaked one of his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer. 

 

Stiles moaned as his tongue danced around Derek’s mouth, splaying his fingers across Derek’s chest and feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. They held on tight to each other, not caring who saw them. When Derek finally pulled away, they stood there panting and keeping each other at arm’s reach. 

“That was…I mean…I want… I should go. I should really go before I let you talk me into something else that could get me arrested for indecent exposure. Yes, this is me going. Reluctantly, might I add. I am reluctantly leaving you.” Stiles rambled.

Derek laughed, pulling Stiles in for another kiss before opening the door for him. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Yes you will, and you’ll text me tonight like a school boy crush.” Stiles said. Derek shook his head, smiling at him. 

“I’ll text you tonight.” Derek agreed. 

Stiles grinned, kissing Derek once more before climbing into the jeep and driving off. Derek made his way back to his car, sitting in the driver seat and smiling like a loon. Stiles was right, it was definitely like a school boy crush. He turned his car on and made his way home, all the while thinking of Stiles’ lips on his own and how much he couldn’t wait for more of that to happen. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Hope you made it home safely. Goodnight, Stiles. Enjoy your day with your dad.**

_**Funny, I was just thinking about you! ;] Goodnight, Derek. Thank you for tonight.** _

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 

_**Scotty, he kissed me. His stupidly attractive face made out with my face.** _

** Please tell me you aren’t going to tell me every time you guys do something. **

_**I have several YEARS to make up for all the times you would text or call me after every time you and Allison had sex. So be prepared, Scotty boy.** _

** Let me say now that I am sorry. **

**_Still gonna hear about it._ **

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**I kissed him.**

_ Use protection. Remember, the Pull and Pray is not a reliable form of birth control. _

**Love you too, Cora.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update on Tuesdays! (Sometimes sooner or twice a week depending on my creative juices :D)  
> Next week the Sheriff makes an appearance! I can't wait! 
> 
> As always, you can find me at my second home: [Tumblr!](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)


	5. Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO sorry this is late. I had a migraine that started at Noon YESTERDAY and I couldn't fight it. I tried my hardest to get this out last night and it just wasn't happening. I still have a minor headache today but I suffered through it to get this out. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. But let's see what you guys think! We get to see more of each of their families! I don't have a name for Derek's father, does anyone have suggestions? 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know! Hope you guys enjoy. As always, comments and critiques are welcome :]
> 
> -John

Erica rocked back and forth impatiently in the back seat of the jeep as Stiles drove them to the Sheriff’s house. 

“Are we there yet?” She asked. 

“Nope, just a few more minutes. You’d think you haven’t seen him in weeks with the way you’re excited.” Stiles said. 

“Because we _haven’t_ seen him in weeks. The only reason I know he’s sticking to his diet is because I check in with the officers. You’re welcome by the way.” Lydia said. 

“Well in a few minutes you can run up the porch and tackle Grandpa to the floor.” Stiles smiled at Erica from the rearview mirror. He turned to Lydia and stuck his tongue out at her. “Thank you for doing your unspoken duties of making sure your grandfather stays alive.” 

“I expect a raise in my non-existent allowance.” She said. “Anyway, you were really happy this morning. I take it things went well last night?”

Stiles ducked his head, willing himself not to blush in front of her. 

“Last night went very well.” He confirmed, not able to stop the smile that spread across his face if he tried.

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed by the annoying shower singing you were doing this morning.” 

“Hey, I’m a great shower singer. My performances are amazing.” Stiles said. 

“It’s good to hear it again.” Lydia said. “No one’s heard it in a while.” 

“Oh.” Stiles wasn’t sure how to answer. Before he could really think about it, he pulled up to the front of the Sheriff’s house. 

Erica was out of the jeep the moment it came to a stop, running up the porch steps and jumping into the Sheriff’s arms. 

“Grandpa!” She shouted. 

John Stilinski let out a loud “oof!” when his youngest granddaughter collided with him. He chuckled, squeezing her tight, setting her back down on the ground, and reaching for an approaching Lydia.

“Hey there, kiddo, how you doing?” He said, hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “I miss you guys, you don’t come over often enough.”

“Well they could always visit you at the station?” Stiles suggested. His father gave him a very unamused face as he reeled his son in for a tight embrace. 

“I’d rather not, unless it’s to sneak me cookies.” John said, cringing at the glare Lydia gave him. “Which Lydia has _never_ done! She’s always made sure I eat healthy.” 

Stiles gasped at his niece. “You traitor! I’ve been lied to. You’re getting a decrease in your non-existent allowance.” 

“Bummer.” She deadpanned. 

“Grandpa, can we make breakfast?” Erica asked while tugging on the Sheriff’s sleeve. 

Lydia crouched down next to her sister. “Why don’t we get everything started, I know where Grandpa hides the bacon.” She said. Erica giggled and ran into the house as Lydia turned to John. 

“You and Stiles talk for a bit, he has a lot to tell you.” 

“Oh does he now?” John asked raising an eyebrow at his son. “About what?”

“About his new boy toy.” Lydia said. 

“ _Lydia!_ ” Stiles hissed. She shrugged and walked into the house to find Erica before she broke something. 

“Boy toy huh? She has such a way with words. She gets that from you, you know.” John said. 

“Oh very funny, it’s a family trait.” Stiles said. 

“She’s around you more, it’s still your fault.” John squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck gently. “Regardless, you’re doing a great job with those girls.” 

Stiles gave his father a warm smile, giving him a real hug with no nieces in between the two of them. 

“Now come sit with me and tell me about this ‘boy toy’ of yours.” John said. Stiles tried his best to keep from laughing at his father’s adorable use of air quotes. 

The two men could hear giggles and kitchenware banging around down the hall as they made their way to the living room. Lydia, always the saint, had two glasses of orange juice waiting for them on the coffee table. 

_“You don’t drink beer before noon. We are not a hillbilly family.”_ She said once. 

“Alright, spill it.” John said as he sat in his recliner. “Is he a good guy?”

“Of course he is I wouldn’t let just anyone around the girls.” Stiles sat down on the couch with his back to the arm rest like he did when he was a teenager. “He’s a nurse at the Hospital.” 

“Did Melissa introduce you?” 

“No, he’s in Pediatrics, Melissa’s in the ER. I don’t even know if they know each other.” Stiles said. “We met a week ago, went out last night. It was nice.” 

“What’s his name?”

Stiles mumbled something under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” John asked.

“…Derek Hale?” Stiles said. 

John’s eyebrows knitted together. “Derek Hale as in the man I’ve practically given two whole books of speeding tickets to since the day he turned old enough to drive?”

“I mean, he doesn’t have the Camaro anymore if that means anything.” Stiles tried. 

“Stiles-“ 

“Listen, I know you don’t like law breakers, but really if it’s just speeding tickets is it really that big of a deal? You’ve given me plenty in my life time. Not to mention he’s actually a really decent driver! Well, from what I’ve seen of him…Which actually isn’t that much since I’ve usually left before him but that’s beside the point!”

“Stiles-“

“But he’s really sweet and he doesn’t care that Lydia and Erica are in the picture like the other douche bags that I’ve tried dating, and he’s actually ridiculously attractive which is an amazing plus.” 

“Stiles can I-“  
“Also, we just went on our first date so God only knows if things are going to go downhill from here. Who knows, he may end up being really bothered by Erica’s obsession with tackling people or Lydia’s smart ass comments. Oh god, he might think I’m annoying and overbearing-“

“Stiles! Christ, you have to breathe.” John shouted. Stiles closed his mouth audibly and exhaled through his nose. 

“I was just saying the guy has a lead foot, you don’t have to prove anything to me.” John shook his head at his son. “Some things are never gonna change. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna ramble when you’re fifty.” 

“I feel bad for the nursing home, then.” Stiles chuckled. 

“So you like him?” John asked. 

Stiles stared at his father for a moment, sifting through his own feelings. Derek was an amazing guy and for the short amount of time that Stiles knew him, nothing bad could be said. It scared him how quickly he was falling for Derek.

“Yeah…Yeah I do. I can’t really explain it right now, I just have a good feeling. Does that make sense?” 

“Believe me, kid, half the stuff you talk about doesn’t make sense.” John laughed as Stiles flipped him off. “But I get what you’re saying. Really, I do. I felt that with your mother. When we first met, from the start I had a feeling about her until I finally said to myself ‘I’m going to marry this woman.’” 

“Slow down, Dad, I don’t know about marriage.” 

“Good, I haven’t even met the guy yet.” 

“Sure you have! He has your autograph and everything.” Stiles grinned. 

“Not funny, kid. Not funny at all.” The sheriff shook his head. “I do want to meet him, though.” 

“You will, just not yet. Gotta feel him out a little more first.” Stiles said as Lydia walked into the Living with a spatula in hand. 

“I don’t think Grandpa wants to hear about you feeling on your boyfriend. Breakfast is ready and Grandpa you can have two extra pieces of bacon since Uncle Stiles is a pervert.” She said, turning around and heading back into the kitchen. 

“Well, can’t argue with my beautiful granddaughter.” John said, trailing after Lydia.  
“Lydia, you are _so_ cruisin’ for a bruisin’” Stiles said as he entered the kitchen. She turned with an eyebrow raised. 

“Dearest Uncle, I’d really like to see you try.” She said with a smirk. “Now shut up and eat your pancakes.” 

“I’m seriously feeling the love here.” 

“I love you, Uncle Stiles!” Erica said mouth full of chocolate chip pancake. Stiles laughed, handing her a napkin. 

“Thanks, bug, but I definitely love you more.” He said. 

“Any news on what you talked to me about earlier this week regarding little bug?” John asked, eyes trained on Erica. 

“Nothing yet, we meet with Allison later this week for more tests. She says Erica could be just fine, but she wants to make sure. If there is something serious she wants to get it early so we can take care of it.” Stiles said. 

Lydia leaned on the counter with her arms crossed. All eyes in the room were watching Erica eat. Nobody wanted to hear that she could be sick.

“Allison will help her. If there is something wrong, Alli will find it and fix it. She has to.” Lydia said to no one in particular. Out of the three of them, she was the one that took the news the hardest. 

“Yes she will. Now enough negative, more positive. Grandpa gets to eat four whole pieces of bacon today and we all get to watch as he cherishes every one of them.” Stiles said. “Because we all know the rest of the package is coming home with us.” 

“Excuse me, I bought that with my own hard earned money.” John said. 

“Of course you did, Dad, but we all know you’re not supposed to have it, you sneak. So thank you for the bacon. Tomorrow morning it’s a bowl of fruit.” 

“Evil sons and their concern over my cholesterol.” John mumbled. “See if I let you come back here anymore.” 

“Please, your life would be so boring without me around and you’d never see these beautiful angels.” Stiles squeezed Erica’s face and went to squeeze Lydia’s but was met with a spatula to the hand. 

“Don’t even try it.” She warned, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

Stiles always cherished moments like this with his family. He could pretend that he wasn’t still grieving his sister and just get lost in the laughter of his nieces and watch his father’s face scrunch up with laughter. These were the moments that let him know everything was going to be okay and if he played with the idea of having one more person there sometime in the near future, well, no one had to know just yet. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

Derek pulled up in front of his parents’ house and got out of his car. He could already hear loud voices from outside and was regretting ever agreeing to family breakfast. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with Cora standing on the other side with a big smile on her face. 

“So did he use a lot of tongue? He looks like the kind of guy that would. What was it like? Did you guys at least chew some gum before hand?” She bombarded Derek with an array of intrusive questions. He covered her face with his entire hand and moved her out of the way to get into the kitchen. 

“Mom, your favorite offspring is here.” He called. Talia turned around from the stove and gave her son and kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello favorite offspring, go help your sister set the table.” She said. Derek gave his mother a kiss on her forehead before heading into the dining room and help Cora. 

“So is Laura bringing her boyfriend this morning?” He asked. 

“No, she doesn’t want to just yet. I guess she’s still unsure if he can handle the family.” Cora replied. 

“I feel that.”

“You were feeling something else last night.” Cora snickered. “So seriously, how did it go?” 

“It went…great. I don’t know what else you want me to say. We talked, got to know each other, and I kissed him at the end of it all.” Derek said. 

“Kissed who?” Talia asked as she walked into the dining room with platters of food. 

“No one” “My band teacher.” Derek and Cora said at the same time. Derek glared daggers at his sister. 

“You’re dating her band teacher?” Talia asked. 

“Well…You could say that. We had our first date last night.” 

“Derek, that’s wonderful!” She said. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, please.” Derek ducked his head. At thirty years old his mother could still make him feel like a teenager. 

“You haven’t seen anyone in years, I’ll make a big deal out of it if I damn well feel like it. Now fill your plates, we’re not waiting for Laura.” She said and really, no one could argue that. 

As Cora and Derek bumped around each other grabbing food, their father and uncle came down the stairs. 

“Something smells great, honey.” His father said. 

“Quit sucking up and grab a plate, both of you.” Talia said. 

“Oh, I really should be going. I have a lot to do today.” Uncle Peter said. Talia fixed him with a glare. 

“And you can wait half an hour to have breakfast with the family.” She said. 

“I don’t get it, though. We never have family breakfast unless news is involved.” Cora said. “Did you guys kill someone? Is that why Laura isn’t here yet? Is she a serial killer? Oh god, I’m adopted and I’m gonna die now aren’t I?” 

“If anyone’s a serial killer in this family, it’s the brother that looks like one.” Laura said as she walked into the kitchen. Derek glared at her as he violently stabbing into a sausage. “Sorry I’m late, no one knows how to run a damn bar anymore.” 

She sat down across from Derek as his father sat on the other side of his mother. Peter reluctantly sat down next to Derek. 

“I’m surprised I’m not seeing you in your famous scrubs, Derek. We rarely see you out of them anymore.” Peter said.

“They’re at the dry cleaners.” Derek deadpanned. He loved his uncle, but no one could really handle Peter for more than ten minutes. He had a personality that many people clashed with, most of the time it was Derek’s father who really talked to Peter. 

“Now that I have you all here, there is in fact some news we’d like to discuss with you.” Talia said as she reached for her husband’s hand. “I’m retiring early.” 

The siblings dropped their forks together. 

“What?” They said in unison. Peter snorted at their synchronization. 

“Your father and I have talked about it for some time now. Both of us running a law firm together has been fun, but I’m tired and I think it’s time for me to step down and let him continue on by himself.” Talia explained. 

“But Mom you love being a lawyer.” Cora said.

“Yes I do, but I love my family more. It seems redundant to retire now, but Cora you’re a Sophomore now and Laura and Derek both are successful in their fields. I think it’s safe to say I’ve fulfilled my working duties. I’ll get to be a stay at home wife now, maybe even develop a hobby.” 

“I don’t know who you are anymore.” Laura said.

“I’m suspecting head trauma.” Derek said looking at his sister. “It could be serious, you have a faster car. We can get her in ASAP.” 

“Children, I’m not insane. I swear I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I’ll still help your father run the firm, just behind the scenes from now on. Nothing will be too different, I’ll just have a lot more free time on my hands.” Talia said. 

The three Hale siblings looked to each other then back at their mother, nodding in understanding. 

“Does this mean I don’t have to do as many chores?” Cora asked. 

“Oh honey, this means your chores have doubled. Like today you’re cleaning the dishes.” Talia said. 

“Are you kidding me? You used, like, everything we own!” 

“Better get started soon, then.” Her father said. 

“And on that note, I really do need to leave. Talia, my blessings to you and your wonderful decision. Children, it’s been fun.” Peter stood up from the table, bringing his plate to the kitchen and disappearing out the back door. 

“Do I want to know why he left like a bat out of hell?” Laura asked. 

“He was the first one we told about your mother’s decision. He wanted to take her place and I told him no.” Their father said. 

“Why not?” Cora asked. 

“Would you trust him with that kind of power?” Derek replied. “I think it’s for the best that Peter stay far away from any connection to the money or contracts.” 

Derek’s father nodded at his son. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother-in-law, but I don’t trust him. He’s too unpredictable sometimes and I can’t have that in my firm.” 

Breakfast went silently after that for some time, the three siblings bickering at each other. Laura was in the middle of getting yelled at for throwing her sausage at Derek when she was reminded of something. 

“Oh, right, Derek can you pick up Cora on Monday again? I have another date and I’m sure there is someone you really want to see at the school anyway.” She said. 

“Yeah I don’t see why not.” There was no point in arguing with Laura when she had that smirk on her face. “When are we going to meet Boyd anyway?” He said. 

“When are we going to meet Stiles?” 

“Who’s Stiles?” Derek’s father asked. 

“Derek’s screwing my band teacher, Dad.” Cora said. 

“Cora!” Derek’s father, mother, and himself said at the same time. Laura almost fell out of her chair laughing. 

“He’s a guy I’m seeing, who also happens to be Cora’s band teacher. Which reminds me, you knew he wasn’t really a father didn’t you?” Derek pointed at Cora who had the nerve to look innocent. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Liar.” 

“Well if you actually put two and two together, you’d have realized that he wasn’t a dad too. Lydia is _sixteen_ , Derbear. Exactly how was that going to make sense?” Cora said. Derek really hated when his sisters outsmarted him. 

“Well regardless of miscommunication,” Derek’s father interrupted. “I’m happy for you. Bring him around sometime.” 

“Oh my God.” Laura slammed her hands down on the table. “Total light bulb moment right now. Derek, let’s bring Boyd and Stiles over for dinner at the same time and kill two birds with one stone.” 

“No.” He said immediately. 

“Why not?” She asked. 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Cora said. 

Derek glared at both of his sisters. 

“Absolutely not, I know you two and I don’t need him running out of her scared shitless.”

“Oh please, like you and Cora weren’t plotting a way to freak Boyd out. I know you still have that gum that turns your mouth black from when Cora brought Isaac over.” Laura said. 

“Mom, help me out here, tell her it’s a horrible idea.” 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Talia said. 

Laura stuck her tongue out at Derek as he dropped his head on the table. 

“Bring them both over next Saturday.” Derek’s father said. 

“Perfect! Don’t you think, Derek?” Laura said. 

“Yeah, perfect.” He grumbled. He took his phone out and sent a text to Stiles. 

 

**Got roped into dinner with the family next Saturday, sorry but you’re kind of forcefully invited.**

Derek was surprised when he received a response almost immediately. 

_**Wow, that was quick! But that means you’re gonna have to take me out to dinner yourself first. :]** _

Derek smirked at his phone, not caring what Cora said about his weird face. 

**Better clear your plans for Friday night, then.**

_**I’ll see what I can do, Mr. Hale ;]** _

Derek put his phone away and continued on with his family. Maybe picking up Cora from school wouldn’t be too bad. 

 

 

When he pulled up to the school, Derek didn’t bother trying to call Cora to tell her he was outside. Instead he parked next to Stiles’ jeep and got out of the car, making his way into the building. He turned another corner and heard music coming from one of the open classrooms. 

Derek peeked his head in to find Stiles shaking his butt back and forth to the music. Derek covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly as the teacher still hadn’t turned around to find Derek leaning in the doorway. Stiles began to sing along with the lyrics to the song. 

“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thiiiiiii- OH MY GOD!” Stiles shouted as he turned around and finally spotted Derek. The older man couldn’t contain his laughter if he tried as Stiles scrambled to turn the music off. 

“Derek, what the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack.” He said. Derek calmed down and smiled at Stiles. 

“Sorry, I was mesmerized.” 

Stiles blushed, avoiding eye contact as Derek walked further into the room. 

“Did you know your entire face goes red when you get embarrassed?” Derek said, mocking Stiles from Friday night.

“Oh, really funny. Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not making fun of anyone, I think it’s really cute.” Derek walked around the room as he talked, looking at all the posters scattered around the room that had different musical terms on them and famous composers of history. 

“Really?” Stiles asked. 

Derek looked at him leaning on his desk with his arms crossed in front of him. Stiles was wearing a white button up shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up. Derek noticed the moles that scattered on Stiles’ neck disappeared under the shirt, and he felt the need to chase after them. 

“Really.” He said. Stiles gave him a shy smile. 

“You know, I used to have this fantasy that my teacher would keep me after class one day. To discuss…things.” Derek said, slowly walking towards Stiles. 

“O-oh? And, uh, what things would you be discussing?” Stiles asked, looking back and forth to find an escape. Derek placed his hands on either side of Stiles, pinning him between Derek and the desk. 

“Oh, you know. We would discuss my grade and what kind of extra credit I was willing to do to get better.” 

Derek kissed Stiles’ neck, enjoying the sound of his shaky inhale. 

“And, uh, what kind of extra credit would that be?” Stiles asked, voice rough. 

Derek trailed his lips up Stiles’ neck and to his ear. “Want to find out?” He whispered. 

“Oh for God’s sake, will you just kiss me already?” Stiles said as he grabbed Derek’s face and captured Derek’s lips with his. 

Derek made a surprise sound that Stiles quickly swallowed, wrapping his hands around Derek’s neck and pulling him closer. Stiles around wrapped his legs around Derek, keeping him there and letting Stiles explore. 

Derek’s hand found its way under Stiles’ shirt, sliding up Stiles’ back as his other began unbuttoning the front. Stiles made a noise that Derek would do anything to hear more of. He was about to when someone cleared their throat behind them. 

Both men let out quite manly yelps as they separated. Lydia and Cora were in the doorway snickering to each other. 

“Derek, I would prefer if you and Stiles didn’t christen his desk. I tend to sit there every now and then and I don’t need that image in my head.” Lydia said. Derek turned red as he fixed his hair and tried to catch his breath.

“You know, Mr. Stilinski, PDA is actually against the rules in school and I’m pretty sure three days of detention is the punishment.” Cora smirked. 

Stiles pointed at both girls. “You. You two. I don’t like this. This is bad, this is very bad. You are so not allowed to be friends. Hell will freeze over before I allow this.” Stiles hastily buttoned his shirt up all the while glaring at Derek who had the decency to look just a little guilty. 

“What would rather have, Uncle Stiles? Us being friends or killing each other?”

“The latter is looking pretty tempting right now.” Stiles mumbled. 

“Nonsense, now come on Cora, let’s let them say their gross goodbyes while I walk you to your car.” 

“Why, Lydia, I’m flattered but I’m a taken woman.” Cora deadpanned as she walked out with Lydia. 

“What? Does he know about us?” Lydia joked. Devious laughter could be heard down the hall. 

Stiles sighed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Some pair those two make huh?” 

“It could be worse. Lydia hasn’t met Laura yet, that’s when you really have to worry.” 

“You know, I haven’t met Laura either.” Stiles said. 

“I know and I’m gonna keep it that way until I can’t help it anymore.” Derek said with a smile. “You’ll get to meet everybody this Saturday.” 

“You know, I was thinking, instead of going out on Friday, how about to come to Dinner at my Dads?” Stiles asked. Derek was surprised by the offer. 

“I mean you don’t have to! I was just saying, I have to meet your family so you’re gonna have to meet mine eventually and luckily there’s just one other person in mine. Wow, that was a horrible joke, I’m so sorry. This is beginning to look like a dumber idea by the second.”

“I’d love to.” Derek said.

Stiles was about to go off on another tangent when Derek’s answer registered. “Oh, really? You really want to?” 

“Like you said, I’m going to have to meet him as your boyfriend eventually. Dinner you’re your Dad sounds great.” 

“Boyfriend?” Stiles smiled big. 

“Is there something else you want to call me?” Derek joked. Stiles actually looked to ponder that for a minute. 

“I’ll think about that. So Friday at my house, and Saturday at your parents’ house. This week is looking to be great already.” He said. He moved closer to Derek and brought him in for a kiss. “I’ll see you Friday.” 

“Maybe sooner?” Derek asked. He’ll even admit to looking hopeful. Stiles laughed at him and kissed him again. 

“We’ll talk, I’m sure something can be arranged.” He joked.

Cora and Lydia began honking the horns of the cars, telling the men to hurry up. Stiles sighed, picking up his bag and walking out with Derek to the parking lot. Derek kissed Stiles once more, making it just a little dirty to get a rise out of his sister and Lydia. 

“Okay, we get it. You can tap it later, let’s go! I’m hungry!” Cora yelled. Derek chuckled against Stiles’ lips, giving him a quick kiss before separating and making his way to his own car. When he started the car, Cora rolled down the window. 

“Mr. Stilinski, it’s not attractive to drool!” She said. Lydia laughed in the front seat of the Jeep as Stiles wiped his mouth and glared at the younger Hale. 

“Cora that just earned you all twelve scales tomorrow.” He said. Cora visibly paled.

“Oh come on! That’s not fair!” 

“Neither is life, have a good night!” Stiles said as he got in his jeep. Derek laughed as he headed to take Cora home. 

“Your boyfriend is the devil.” She grumbled.

“Yeah but he’s pretty sexy, so I’ll keep him around.” 

“Oh that’s gross, I’ll never be able to look at him again.”

“Good,” Derek said. “He’s mine.”  
When Cora didn’t say anything Derek looked over to find her smirking at him. 

“Week one and you’re already protective? Well, Well, Derbear, it sounds to me like you really like this guy.” She said.

Derek smiled to himself, thinking of Stiles. He thought of how it felt to have Stiles’ arms around him, how it felt to kiss him, and just being close to someone like that again and having someone feel something in return. 

“Yeah,” He said. “I really, really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Stiles is dancing to is Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing by Stevie Wonder. 
> 
> Future chapters are going to have a lot more Stiles/Derek interaction. I apologize if it seems like they don't interact enough in my chapters. I'm trying to incorporate their families and friends more because in this AU, they're really close to them. Now that Derek and Stiles are officially together, they are going to see a lot more of each other. :]
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I'm gonna be making a playlist of the songs I listen to when I write for this fic. I should have that out within the next day or so :O! 
> 
> Find me [here!](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a wonderful rest of your week, y'all! Let me know what you thought :]
> 
> -John


	6. You Are my Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this chapter is up late. I felt really stuck on it at first because I wasn't sure how to like...words. There is a bit more feels in this chapter than I had originally anticipated, but so far it is one of my favorites. 
> 
> -POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: I'm not familiar with trigger warnings, so please forgive me. However, there is a Seizure in this chapter and if that is a possible trigger for you, please be advised!
> 
> -If anyone is interested, I have created a playlist of the songs I listen to when I write for this fic! It can be found [here!](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLth3kRJ9wAH7oJYwdL-43cvWbHVngSEi1)
> 
> More notes at the end :] Enjoy!

Derek groaned at the sound of his 9:00am alarm, punching it off his end table. He didn’t get home until four in the morning and he was having a very pleasant dream involving a certain brown-eyed man and very minimal clothing. He threw the covers off himself and stomped his way to the bathroom to get ready for his shift at the hospital. 

When Derek walked out of the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower, he saw his phone flashing with a new message. Expecting it to be from either Stiles or one of his sisters, he was definitely surprised to find it was from Allison. She never texted him unless she needed something, this time wasn’t any different.

I hate to do this to you last minute, but I need your help for an EEG Prep, E. Reyes at 2pm. Think you could do it? Pleeeeeeeeaaassee?

If Derek whined like a little girl at the message, no one was around to hear it. Prepping the machine took quite some time and his shift started at the time of the appointment. But really, how could he say no to Allison? Especially when he knew how much this meant to her.

**I’ll be there in an hour. I expect a five-star lunch waiting for me.**

It’ll be six-star if you get here in half an hour. Really, how could Derek argue with that?

**You really know how to make a man feel special, Scott’s a lucky guy.**

When no reply came, Derek gathered his things and made his way to his car. 

It took a long time for Derek and Allison to get to a place where they didn’t have awkward silences or avoided eye contact. None of the Argents, especially Allison, really knew what kind of person Kate was and Derek couldn’t hold that against them. Kate was a master liar, fooling even her family. He thought working with her niece would be hard, he even considered transferring to a different ward in the hospital, but Allison made it almost easy for him. She would leave his duties for the day in his mailbox or on the counter in the Nurse’s lounge, avoiding him unless absolutely necessary. Allison gave Derek just what he needed in the beginning: space. 

For that, Derek couldn’t thank her enough. She never pushed him to open up, waiting for him to be ready to talk about it. When the day finally came, Allison held onto him tightly as he shook violently in her arms as he recalled the memories. She never held his weaknesses against him, never even mentioned them. They had a system now: Derek did whatever it was that Allison needed with little to no argument, and in return she would never mention her aunt unless to tell Derek that she was around and he should take advantage of his accumulated vacation time. He even dared to say he and Allison were somewhat friends, and Derek wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

 

When Derek stepped onto the second floor, he found Allison waiting for him with a pizza and an apologetic smile. 

“It isn’t five-star, but its food. Things are a little busy today, sorry Derek.” She said. Derek took the box from her with a shrug, sliding his badge through the time-clock and starting his shift. 

“Food is food, I’ll deal with it,” he said. “Anyway, I don’t remember seeing an EEG on the schedule today, when did this come up?” 

“I got a call from a friend this morning. Little miss Reyes is a girl very dear to my heart and she’s been having troubles lately. Sleep paralysis, random loss of control of her body, and some slight tremors. We’re testing her brainwaves today to see if it’s the beginning of epilepsy.” Allison explained. 

Derek followed the doctor into the room that held the machine for such procedures, helping her start it up. 

"And Marin said you could do this? Without her?" He asked. 

"Surprisingly, yes. She said I didn't need supervision since I can run this machine better than most of the certified MDs in this building." She smirked.

“Well hopefully we don’t find anything too serious.” He said. Allison gave him a tight lipped smile, clearly hoping for the same outcome. 

“If we do, we will do everything we can to help her. I’d like you to assist me with the test today if you don’t mind?” She said. 

“Of course, just let me know when she’s here.” Derek agreed. Finished with setting up the machine, Derek went to eat his cold pizza.

 

 

Derek was making his rounds around the Pediatric ward when he was paged that the patient undergoing the EEG test had arrived. When he entered the room, his heart sank a little. Little Miss Reyes was Erica. Cute, curly-haired, Erica. Stiles was standing next to her, petting her hair and telling her she was going to be okay. Derek did his best to force a smile on his face. 

“Well hey there, little ninja, we meet again.” He said, earning himself a smile from the girl. “How have you been, Erica? Staying out of trouble, I hope.” 

Erica giggled, kicking her feet against the hospital bed she was sitting on. “I don’t get in trouble-”

“Often.” Stiles finished for her. “And what’s this? No hello to me? I see how it is.” 

Derek finished washing his hands at the sink and walked over to Stiles, kissing the man on the cheek. “Hello Stiles, it’s very good to see you.” Derek smirked. 

The man turned red, sticking his tongue out at Erica who fake gagged at him. 

“Nurse Hale, I don’t think that’s proper etiquette in greeting the parents of our patients.” Allison said, leaning against the doorframe. Derek rubbed the back of his neck, putting space between him and Stiles. 

“Lay off him, Allison, I’m the instigator.” Stiles said. 

“Oh I’m sure you are, but I’m allowed to tease. Now, let’s get this show on the road, shall we? Derek, will you please get the electrodes ready and on Erica?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Derek saluted, grabbing a tray and sitting next to Erica. He picked up a paste-like substance from the tray. “Alright, ninja, this is special glue. I’m going to warn you, this stuff is icky and it’s going in your hair. We’ll wash it out when we’re done.” 

Erica looked at Derek hesitantly. “What are you gonna do to me?”

“Turn you into a robot.” Derek immediately answered. “I’m just kidding. We just want to look at your brain for a little bit, make sure everything is working like it should be. Since we can’t exactly open your head up and poke your brain,” Derek poked the top of Erica’s head, making her giggle. “We have to glue these fun little electrodes to your head and look at it that way.” 

Derek went to glue the first one and Erica leaned away quickly. “Is it gonna hurt?” She asked, looking at the room at large. Derek gently turned her face back to him.

“I promise it doesn’t hurt, you won’t feel a thing. Well, you’ll feel the glue dry on your head, but that just feels weird.” Derek nodded encouragingly at Erica who still looked hesitant. “Here, watch this.” He said. Derek took one of the spare electrodes and glued it right on his forehead. Erica laughed at him, poking the electrode gently. “Doesn’t hurt at all.” 

Erica nodded, allowing Derek to start gluing the electrodes to her scalp and forehead. He looked to Stiles who was smiling at the two of them. Derek gave him a warm smile because turning his attention back to Erica. When he was finished, Allison handed Derek a small syringe. 

“We’re sedating her?” He asked quietly. 

“No, just giving her an extremely small dose to help her get tired. I want her to be able to wake up if she has a nightmare.” Allison said. Derek nodded at her and turned back to Erica 

“Alright ninja, just one last thing. I gotta poke your arm really quick. It’s going to pinch a little alright?” Derek said. Erica looked to Stiles who told her it would be okay. She winced when the needle punctured her arm but relaxed when Derek took it out and disposed of it.

“Am I going to be by myself?” She asked. 

“Only for a little bit, we can’t stay in the room but we will be very close. I promise you.” Derek said. 

Erica raised her pinky to Derek. “Pinky promise?”

He couldn’t help it, Derek smiled brightly at the little girl. He wrapped his pinky around hers. “Pinky promise, ninja.” 

“You also have to promise to come over and watch movies with me.” Erica said around a yawn. Derek looked at Stiles who shrugged, pretending not to know what she was talking about. 

“If I promise to come over some time and watch movies, will you count back from five with me?” He asked her. Erica nodded lazily, already feeling the effects of the small sedative. 

“Alright then, I promise, now count with me. Ready? 5…4…3…” Erica fell asleep before Derek could say “2,” snoring lightly. 

Allison checked the machine, making sure everything was working before nodding. “Okay, I’ve made it so we’re both paged if anything happens during the test. Stiles, this is going to take at least a couple of hours if you want to head home for a little bit?” Allison said. Stiles looked ready to argue but she raised her hand to stop him. 

“I said if you wanted to, I know I can’t force you to. It’s fine if you want to stay here. In fact, Derek why don’t you take a break since you were amazing and came in early for me. I have to make my rounds, so I’ll see you guys around. Thank you for your help, Der.” She squeezed his arm gently and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek before walking out. 

“So,” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist. “Coffee? The nurses lounge has the worst tasting coffee I’ve ever endured.” 

Stiles laughed and gave Derek a quick kiss. “Sounds great, let’s go.” 

Derek led the way out of the room but stopped when Stiles turned back around to look at Erica.

“Are you sure she’s going to be okay?” 

“She’ll be fine. If anything happens, I’ll know immediately, I promise.” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hand. “Come on, let her sleep. From what I’ve heard, she doesn’t do that very often.” 

Stiles gave him a tired smile and followed Derek to the Nurse’s lounge. 

 

 

“So how long has she been having these problems?” Derek asked, blowing on his still-hot coffee. 

“Honestly? I don’t know. She just recently came clean about them. I guess she’s been dealing with them by herself. She really had Lydia worried last week when she woke up screaming.” Stiles spun his coffee cup slowly in his hands. “What happens if she has epilepsy?”

Derek put his coffee down and looked at Stiles. “It’ll be rough in the beginning. We’ll have to see what exactly triggers her seizures or if they’re sporadic. Medication may be involved to help her maintain balance in her brain, she’ll have good days and bad days.” Derek tells him honestly. 

Stiles’ shoulders slouch forward in defeat. Derek reaches over and covers Stiles’ hand with his. “Stiles, there is treatment. It all depends on the kind of epilepsy she has, if any at all. Whatever is wrong, we’re going to figure it out and we’re going to help her get better.” 

Stiles looked up at Derek with tears in his eyes that he quickly wiped away.

“We.” Stiles said.

“I’m sorry?”

“You said ‘we.’ Does that mean you’re going to help her with Allison?” Stiles asked. Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand. 

“I promised, didn’t I?” 

“But you don’t have to.” 

“But I want to.” Derek said. Stiles smiled, turning his hand over and lacing his fingers with Derek’s. They stayed that way for a while, finding calm in the silence that settled over them.

Derek was about to say something when his pager went off. He looked at the code that scrolled across the screen and it made his stomach drop. 

“Is everything alri-“ Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence over the high pitched scream that filled the halls.

Derek shoved himself away from the table, tipping his chair over in the process, and darted out of the lounge and down the hall before Stiles fully registered that it was Erica screaming. Allison came around the opposite corner of Derek, meeting him at the door and going in first. Erica thrashed around on the bed violently, screaming at the top of her lungs. 

“Get her awake, right now!” Allison shouted, going to the machine and reading the charts. Derek sat down next to Erica, taking her face in his hands. 

“Erica, wake up. It’s just a dream, sweetie, time to wake up!” Derek tried. When she was unresponsive, he opened one of her eyelids and cursed under his breath. He looked up to see Stiles standing in the doorway shaking, tears in his eyes. 

“Stiles, come here, she needs you.” Derek shouted over Erica’s screaming. That seemed to wake Stiles out of his panic, making him walk quickly to Erica’s bed. He climbed on, pulling Erica into his lap and stroking her face as she screamed. 

Derek looked at Allison. “Alli, she’s not asleep, she’s having a seizure. I don’t know how to help her!” He said, frustrated with himself. 

“W-we have to wait for it to pass, there isn’t much we can do without knowing what kind of seizure it is.” Allison looked helpless, reading the charts over again and again as if they held the answers she needed. 

Derek was about to ask Allison about emergency sedatives when he heard Stiles start singing. 

 

 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...”_ His voice sounded broken and desperate as he held onto his niece, rocking back and forth. 

 

 

_”You make me happy when skies are grey…_ Erica’s screaming died until is stopped altogether. Stiles continued to rock back and forth, forcing the rest of the song out between sobs. 

 

 

_”You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…_ Derek squeezed Stiles’ leg gently, letting him know he was there for him as much as he needed. Erica began crying too, wrapping her arms around Stiles tightly and burying her face in his neck.

 

 

_”…P-please don’t take my sunshine away…”_ The last word came out as barely a whisper. It wasn’t until Derek wiped at his face that he realized he was crying as well. 

Erica tried telling Stiles what happened between gasps of air. 

“I c-couldn’t move. I felt m-my body moving, b-but I couldn’t c-control anything!” She said. Without thinking, Derek threw himself around both of them, squeezing as tightly as he could. It wasn’t long after that Allison came around the other side of the bed and hugged the three of them as well. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as the four members silently cried together. 

 

 

 

The four of them were in Dr. Morrell’s office. Erica was sitting off to the side reading a book while Marin spoke with the others. 

“She has Childhood Absence Epilepsy. The problem at the moment is we have no real time frame of how often Erica has these seizures. It could be anywhere from two a day or ten. They won’t all be violent like the one we witnessed earlier,” Stiles shuddered next to Derek. “However, they may happen frequently.”

“So what do we do?” Stiles asked, his voice didn’t hide how emotionally exhausted he really was. 

“I want to start her on an antiepileptic medication. Just a small dose for now to see how she does. If it doesn’t seem to help, we’ll up the dosage a bit. The good news is that Childhood Absence Epilepsy doesn’t stay. Erica may be completely okay around the time she reaches puberty.” Marin said. 

They spoke for a few more minutes before Marin gave Stiles the prescription to fill on his way home. They hugged for a long moment before Stiles turned to Erica and told her it was time to go. Derek walked them to the elevator. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over?” Stiles asked, looking just a little disappointed. 

“I wish I could, but not tonight. I still have a few more hours here. Besides, you should be home with your girls tonight. We’ll talk more tomorrow, okay?” Derek said. Stiles nodded before leaning in and kissing Derek. He wrapped his around Derek’s neck and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you for everything today, you don’t know how much I appreciate it.” Stiles whispered. Derek gave him another squeeze before letting go and kissing Stiles on the forehead. He bent down to Erica, stroking her face. 

“I’ll see you soon, ninja. Pick out your favorite movies, okay?” 

“Okay.” Erica said with a small smile. The two of them got on the elevator and Derek waited until the doors closed before turning around and heading back to the Nurse’s lounge. 

He found Allison sitting at a table by herself, exhausted. 

“I feel like I failed him.” She said. Derek walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder. 

“It’s okay to not have the answers all the time.” 

“Not in this profession it isn’t.” She said, slouching some more. “I felt so useless in there. I didn’t know how to help her.”

Derek sat down across from Allison. “You said so yourself, there wasn’t much we could have done without knowing what kind of seizure she was having. We could have used a sedative, but that might have made things worse. Everything’s fine, Alli, she’s going to be okay.” 

Allison looked at Derek for a moment. “You were great in there, by the way.” 

Derek ducked his head a little. “I feel like…” He didn’t know how to finish his sentence. 

“Like you were supposed to be there?” Allison helped. Derek merely nodded. 

“I can’t explain it. But I feel like I was meant to bump into those three when I did.” He said. Allison shook her head slowly in agreement. 

“I think you were too. Want to know a secret?”

“Sure.”

“Erica doesn’t speak to anyone she doesn’t know. She could meet the President tomorrow but I promise you she won’t say a word to the man. She’s very suspicious of everyone she meets. The fact that she’s only seen you twice and is willing to make pinky promises with you really intrigues me.” She said. Derek’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. If that was true, then Erica must really trust him. 

“And she invited you to her home. Don’t get me wrong, I love that girl. I love that entire family as if they were my own, but Erica is the kind of girl who would prank newcomers instead of inviting them to watch movies.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Derek asked.

“I’m learning to be a pediatrician. In my studies I've learned that there is no better judge of character than a child. And Derek, Erica absolutely adores you. Today she gave you her version of a blessing, now take it and do something with it.” Allison said. 

Derek stared at her for a moment. “Guess I just have to get Lydia’s blessing now.” He said sarcastically. 

Allison snorted into her coffee. “That one is going to be a little trickier. Lydia is extremely protective of her family, especially Stiles. You’ll find out why soon enough, I’m sure.” 

“So what about you?” 

Allison raised an eyebrow. “What _about_ me?” 

“Do you approve?” Derek asked. Allison set her coffee back down and Derek expected the worst. 

“I’ve known Stiles since we were in high school. He and Scott were the first friends I made here. I’ve watched him grow into the man he is today. I’ve seen him at his best and I’ve seen him at his absolute worst, which wasn’t very long ago might I add.” She said. “But I’d also like to think I know you fairly well, too.” She gave Derek a smile. 

“Stiles needs someone who will treat him like the person he is and not take advantage of the fact that he wears his heart on his sleeve. And those girls need a positive influence in their lives. He sees that in you, Derek, and I complete agree with him.” Allison said. 

Derek did not have tears in his eyes, anyone who said otherwise was a lying bastard. 

“T-thank you.” He said roughly. 

Allison smiled a little brighter. “I just hope you know that once you take the step into their lives, you better have a damn good reason should you ever decide to step out of them.” 

Derek looked at Allison for a long moment. “It’s so soon, but I honestly feel like I’m supposed to be there. In their lives, I mean. And I really, really want to be.” He felt the truth in his own words and knew that there was no going back. He was going to be involved with this family now, and he felt completely okay with that. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

**Tell Mom to set two more plates at the table on Saturday, I’m bringing Lydia and Erica too.**

_ I’m not babysitting. _

**Erica is a future evil mastermind.**

_ Maybe I’ll babysit a little bit. _

**Glad to hear it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -EEG is short for Electroencephalography which is most commonly used to identify if someone has epilepsy. They're used to track brain activity and find any inconsistencies! 
> 
> -I tried really hard to do my research for this chapter, I'm not very familiar with ANYTHING medical, so if there are problems please bring them to my attention so that I may fix them!
> 
> -This marks the first time I've ever made myself cry by my own writing. 
> 
> -Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome! Thanks for reading! You can always find me [here!](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)


	7. What if He's a Vegetarian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late. My week is going to be INSAAAAAAAAAANE. Ugh. I hate college sometimes. ANYWAY, I'm not very proud of this chapter at all. I'm hoping to redeem myself with the next one. 
> 
> I've noticed that I've only really put Scott in here a couple of times and not by much. He'll be making an appearance very soon! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter even though I'm upset with it lol.

Stiles was panicking, there was no other word for it. He had cleaned the house four times and gone through five outfits. Lydia, Erica, and the Sheriff all watched as he ran back and forth between the living room and the kitchen. Derek would be coming over for the first time ever and everything had to be perfect, according to Stiles. 

“I’m freaking out-“

“We know.” Lydia interrupted. 

“-I mean what if he doesn’t like Italian? Oh God, he doesn’t like Italian, does he? He was holding a bag of broccoli in the aisle when we first met. What if he’s a vegetarian? Oh Christ, I’m gonna serve a vegetarian something meaty and he’s going to hate me forever. Or what if he thinks the house is too clustered? What if he gets lost and meets someone on the way here?” Stiles was stopping to breathe when another through crossed his mind. He looked down at his red button up.

“What if he doesn’t like the color red? Oh my God I’m a disaster.” 

 

Lydia and John shared a look before nodding to each other. Lydia stood up and walked over to Stiles, slapping him across the face and stunning him into silence. 

“Hey! What the hell-“ Lydia raised her hand and brought it over Stiles’ mouth.

“You’re going to stop talking for five minutes and listen to everything I’m about to tell you.” She said. Stiles glared from behind her hand. 

“One, you’re not a disaster. Two, red is a very flattering color on you. Three, we don’t know if he’s a vegetarian but judging by Derek’s physique, I’ll be very impressed if he actually is. Four, the house was fine the first time you cleaned it. Five, If you throw yourself into a panic attack over this, I will seriously hurt you and show no remorse when you ground me for it. Now, I’m going to take my hand off of your mouth and when I do, you’re going to take a deep breath and calm down.” Lydia lifted her hand off Stiles’ mouth and nodded when he inhaled deeply. 

“You know, it’s almost scary how much like your mother you really are.” He said. Lydia looked smug, flicking her hair over her shoulder and heading into the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning. Stiles turned to his father who was currently sitting on the couch with Erica, watching her favorite movie of the week. 

“You left all your guns at home, right? Even the hidden one on your leg?” He asked. “I mean it, Dad. If you pull a gun out-“ 

“Relax, kid, I’m not pulling any guns out…Tonight. I’ll just scowl a lot. Just wanna make sure this guy is good enough to be around my boy.” 

“You speak like I’m still seventeen. I’ll have you know, I’m a perfectly functioning adult male who has a descent job.” 

“And trips over air, nearly kills himself on a daily basis, and still has no idea how to control his limbs.” John finished. 

“Feeling the love here.” Stiles muttered. The doorbell rang and Lydia popped her head around the corner to nod at Stiles. 

“Go get it, lover boy, I’m making sure the sauce doesn’t burn.” She said. Stiles darted for the door, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

He had no idea why he was so nervous. After all, it was just Derek. For the first time. In his house. 

Stiles straightened his shirt a little bit before opening the door to find Derek looking breathtaking. The older man had on a navy blue button up over a pair of illegally tight black jeans. 

“H-hi.” Stiles managed to say. “I mean, come in! Please, come in.” He opened the door wider and stepped aside so that Derek could get through the doorway. It was then that he noticed the flowers in Derek’s hand. 

“Um, you got me flowers?” Stiles asked. 

“What? Oh, no. Should I have? I mean, I can go and get you some…” Derek was about to turn around and head back out before Stiles grabbed his arm. 

“No, don’t leave!” He nearly shouted. “I mean, really it’s fine, I was just confused about the bouquet in your hand.” 

“Oh, these are for Erica, actually. I thought they’d make her smile a little bit since she had a bit of a rough start to her week.” Derek said. It took everything in Stiles not to jump the man where he stood. No one ever thought of the girls when Stiles invited his dates over in the past. They usually blatantly ignored them. 

“That’s very nice of you, she’s going to love them.” He said. 

“You think so?” 

“Well, she does love anything pink.” Stiles smirked at the older man, leaning in and kissing him. “Thank you for coming tonight.” 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Derek said between kisses. They stayed like that for some time until someone cleared their throat behind them. Stiles jumped away from Derek andran a hand through his hair. 

The Sheriff was leaning against the entry way to the living room with a smirk on his face. 

“Derek! It’s good to see you and not be giving you a speeding ticket.” He said. Derek turned pink and extended his hand for a shake. 

“With all due respect, sir, it’s been quite a few years since I’ve received one.” 

“Let’s keep it that way.” The sheriff took Derek’s hand and gave him a firm shake.

“Yes sir.” 

“Please, I’m not on duty. I’m here as a father, call me John.” He said. Derek nodded at him and was about to talk when Erica came into the hallways and screamed Derek’s name, running at him and colliding with his legs. 

“Ninja! You look like you’re doing much better.” Derek said, kneeling down and giving Erica a proper hug. “I got you something, I hope you like them.” He handed Erica the flowers who squealed with joy. 

“Why is she yelling and why are you all standing in the hallway like it’s the only place in the house?” Lydia said, joining everyone. 

“Lyddy, look what Derek got me! Aren’t they pretty?” Erica said. Lydia raised her eyebrow at Derek who in turn grew even more pink. 

“They’re beautiful, Erica. Let’s go put them in some water while the boys make their way into the kitchen.” Lydia said, grabbing her sister’s hand. “That’s your cue to move, gentlemen. Dinner is ready and I’d like to eat while the pasta is still hot.” 

If there was one type of Lydia no one ever wanted to deal with, it was a hungry one. John followed the girls into the kitchen while Stiles took Derek’s hand. 

“Shall we?” He asked. 

Derek smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently. “We shall. Whatever is cooking smells amazing.” 

“Oh, you’re not vegetarian are you?” 

“I’d be disowned if I was.” Derek said. “Not that there is anything wrong with them, my family just really loves meat.” 

Stiles beamed. “Oh good.” He calmed down so much more knowing Derek wasn’t going to hiss at his plate if it wasn’t filled with vegetables. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek was nervous. There was no other word for it. He had changed his shirt six times before he made his way over to Stiles’ house. He was not only going to be there for the first time ever, he was meeting his father for the first time. Well, that’s a lie and he had dozens of tickets to prove it. But it was the first time Derek would be meeting the sheriff as Stiles’ dad. 

 

He was prepared for Erica’s onslaught of questions about being a nurse. He was even prepared for Lydia’s scowling face whenever he looked at her. What he wasn’t prepared for what the Sheriff – er, John’s – array of questions. 

“So, Derek, how is the hospital treating you?”

“Pretty well, I almost never leave the pediatric ward so I’m never too sure about the happenings going on around the rest of the hospital.”

“I see, Melissa McCall’s a nurse there too.” 

“I like how you immediately go to Melissa, Dad. Way to be subtle.” Stiles snorted. 

“For the last time, I’m not dating her!”

“Uh huh, says the guy who tried hiding a hickey from me for a week.”

“I know Melissa.” Derek interrupted. “We see each other from time to time. She’s Allison’s mother-in-law, isn’t she?” 

“Soon, yeah. Scott and Allison haven’t officially gotten married yet.” Stiles explained. 

“Oh, well I wish them the best.” Derek said to no one in particular. 

“How’s your mom doing? I heard she’s retiring?” John asked. 

Derek nodded while taking a sip of his drink. 

“She already has. She’s doing well, though. We were all surprised when she gave us the news. I guess she just wasn’t into it anymore.” Derek shrugged. 

“It’s a shame, she was a really good lawyer. Your dad is just as good though, I’ve worked with both of them on a few cases.” 

“Yeah, they made a great team. I felt bad for anyone going against them in the court room.” Derek chuckled. He didn’t really like opening up about his family, but he’d always made room to brag about his parents. 

Dinner went on for quite some time until everyone was stuffed and giving a chorus of moans. 

“Stiles, Lydia, it was delicious.” John said. Derek gave a nod of agreement. 

“It’s time for more movies!” Erica shouted, pulling Stiles up. “Come on, Uncle Stiles, you won’t let me touch the TV so you have to set it up.” 

Stiles groaned as he allowed Erica to pull him out of the chair and into the living room. The sheriff excused himself to use the rest room, leaving Lydia and Derek alone in the kitchen. 

Lydia began collecting dishes and bringing them to the sink. Derek stood up to help her, turning around with several plates to find Lydia staring at him from the sink. 

“I’m going to be extremely blunt with you.” She said. Derek set the dishes in the sink and backed up a little bit, leaning on the counter across from Lydia. 

“Is this where you tell me ‘you hurt Stiles and I’ll hurt you?’” He asked. 

“No, I’m pretty sure that doesn’t need to be said to know it’s true.” 

Derek nodded slowly because it was true. However, he had no intentions of hurting anyone. 

“Maybe me saying this is selfish, but I want you to understand completely with no confusion.” Lydia said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them and not breaking eye contact with Derek. “Stiles is all Erica and I have left. I love my uncle and would move mountains to prove it to anyone who doubted me. I haven’t seen him smile this much in months. I missed his singing in the shower, I missed his playing the piano, and I’m so glad to be able to hear all that again. That being said, if you give me any reason to believe you have malicious intentions towards my uncle or my sister, and I’ll make your life a living hell.” 

Derek could see in Lydia’s eyes that it was best not to argue with the girl. He didn’t know what happened before him to make her so distrustful of people, but he really wanted to know. Part of him wanted to hunt down whoever it was that hurt this family and beat them within an inch of their life. 

“Lydia, I know you don’t trust me yet, but I’m here. I’m not going anywhere unless Stiles wants me to. I don’t know how long it will take to earn your trust, but I’m willing to be patient.” He said. Derek could understand Lydia’s protectiveness of her family. He felt the same way wholeheartedly about his own. If anyone did anything to either of his sisters, hell couldn’t hide the poor soul. 

“We’ll see about that. Just keep Stiles smiling like that and we won’t have any problems.” She said. Derek was about to say more when Erica came running in. 

“Come on, Derek, we’re gonna watch Frozen!” She said. Lydia snorted while scrubbing a plate in the sink. 

“Good luck with that, Derek, she’s been obsessed with that movie all week. I’ll be very surprised if you leave here tonight not knowing all the lyrics to Let It Go.” Lydia said. 

Derek glared at her but there was no heat behind it as he allowed Erica to pull him into the living room where Stiles was already sitting on the couch. 

 

John and Lydia had joined them halfway through the movie, John taking the recliner while Lydia occupied the last spot on the couch. Erica’s eyes slowly began to droop as she used Derek’s arm as a pillow. It was probably the cutest thing the older man had ever seen. 

 

When the movie ended, John said his quiet goodbyes as both girls fell asleep during the movie. He looked at Derek and said “I’ll see you around, Derek. Be good to my family.” 

When the door closed behind him, Stiles grabbed a blanket and draped it over a sleeping Lydia, kissing her forehead. She curled tighter into herself as she drifted deeper into sleep. Erica was snoring lightly, drooling on Derek’s arm. Normally he would find it really disgusting that children couldn’t keep their mouths closed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really mind this time. 

 

“I’d offer to move her but she honestly hasn’t had a decent night’s sleep in days.” Stiles admitted. Without hesitation, Derek shifted and wrapped his arm around Erica’s little body and beckoned Stiles with his free one. The younger man sat down next to Derek who wrapped his other arm around him and brought him in close. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind that the first night I spend here isn’t used for anything other than sleeping.” Derek said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. Stiles chuckled softly, curling tighter into Derek’s side. 

 

“I don’t mind at all.” He said. “Though, that is going to have to change in the near future.” He whispered into Derek’s ear. Derek shivered, cursing his body not to react in an embarrassing way with a seven year old sleeping on his other side. 

“Very near future, indeed.” He mumbled, kissing the top of Stiles’ head. “But first, you all get to meet my family tomorrow. Be prepared, they bite and take pleasure in scaring people. I’m almost positive Cora didn’t get her rabies shot either.” Derek said. Stiles hummed in agreement, clearly too tired to form anymore words.

Lydia mumbled in her sleep, shifting and switching sides so that she was leaning on Stiles, falling back asleep instantly. Stiles mumbled a goodnight to Derek, kissing him lightly before snuggling in and drifting off to sleep. 

 

Derek was stuck between the three of them, not minding in the slightest. 

The final thought he had before surrendering to sleep was how he wouldn’t mind being able to do this all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the Hale Family Dinner! That one will be a little more entertaining since Laura and Cora like to ruin peoples lives. 
> 
> I'm looking for an artist! Someone to make me a picture that I can put as sort of like the cover for this story? Let me know if you're interested!
> 
> You can find me [here](est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome :]
> 
> -John


	8. Where Did the Evil One Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -pokes head around corner- Uh...Hi! I'm so so so sorry this is late. The good news is I just started ~~winter~~ spring break (Winter, wtf? I posted this way past my bed time...) so I finally had time to sit down and write! 
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter fell short of what I wanted from it. I'm getting in that fit where I don't like anything I write! Anyone have any suggestions on how to help that? 
> 
> I decided on a name for Derek's father. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I am looking for a Beta to help me with a few upcoming scenes that I have....problems writing. Please shoot me a message if you're interested!

“No but really, I don’t understand why _we_ have to go with you to meet the parents. This is seriously annoying.” Lydia said, crossing her arms in the front seat while Erica bounced around in the back. That morning, Derek had extended Dinner to the girls as well, saying his family wanted to meet all of them. 

“Derek invited _all_ of us over. It’s only polite you guys come along since he invited you. He promised it wouldn’t be awkward.” Stiles said. 

“Which means the air is going to be so thick with awkward that I’ll be able to cut it with a knife.” 

Stiles sighed as he turned down the street the directions gave. There was really no point in arguing with Lydia when she was in a bad mood. 

“Cora will be there, so you’ll have someone to talk to.” He said. 

“Oh joy. Now I have to pretend to like someone tonight too?” 

“Oh don’t even try that. I know all about your newfound friendship in each other, there’s no hiding.” 

“Just because we talk and hang out now and then doesn’t mean we go on shopping sprees together.” Lydia said. She turned to see Stiles with a confused expression on his face. 

“What happened, did you turn down the wrong street?”

“No, I was just trying to picture Cora shopping.” He said. Lydia snorted and quickly hid it with a cough. 

“Uncle Stiles, can we get ice cream after?” Erica asked from the back seat. 

“I’ll see what I can do, bug. Maybe the Hales will have ice cream?” 

Erica beamed at him from the rearview mirror. 

“Why are we going to Derek’s family house when he has his own place? Seems like he’s trying to hide something if you ask me.” Lydia said. 

“Stop being so suspicious of everything! He has a loft and doesn’t think everyone would fit in it. Plus he told me his family insisted on this.” Stiles said, taking the final turn in the directions. He was met with a long road that led deeper into the preserve. 

“Oh God, they live in the middle of nowhere. This is how horror movies start, Stiles.” Lydia said. “They always go after the cute ones first. I’m dead.” 

“Will you stop? You’re not going to die. Derek said his family built this house before he was born. They like the forest and enjoy having their own priva- Holy hell.” Stiles came to a stop in front of a huge white house, complete with a wrap-around porch. He would bet money there was a tree with a tire swing in the back yard, too. 

There were several cars in the front, including Derek’s Toyota and a black Camaro that Stiles could only assume used to belong to Derek. 

“Yep. I’m gonna die. Erica, it was nice knowing you. You can have my makeup collection.” Lydia said, getting out of the Jeep.

“Lydia, if you’re going to die today then I’ll most likely be first. My only regret is that I didn’t teach you how to drive a stick.” Stiles said, helping Erica out of the back seat. 

The three of them slowly made their way to the door, Erica quickly becoming less energetic and more shy. 

“I feel underdressed all of a sudden.” Stiles said, tugging at the collar of his white button down. 

“You’re not underdressed. I did tell you to go with the blue shirt, though, and you didn’t listen like usual.” Lydia said. 

“I think you look pretty, Uncle Stiles.” Erica said. 

“Thank you, bug. I think you look pretty too.” He said, kissing the top of her head. The trio stopped in front of the door and stood there until Lydia nudged Stiles to knock.

“Well… Here we go.” He said before knocking on the door. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

As soon as breakfast was done at the Stilinski house, Derek had said his goodbyes and rushed to his parents’ house to make sure Cora and Laura didn’t try anything completely stupid and embarrassing.

This dinner meant a lot to him, especially after the night he had before. He didn’t want his sisters ruining whatever budding relationship he had with Stiles.

 

He held his hand out in front of Cora. “Let’s go, minion, give it to me.”

Cora raised her eyebrow and gave Derek a five. Derek in scowled at his younger sister. 

“You know what I mean, Cora. Give me the whoopee cushion!” He said. Cora sighed dramatically and handed over the cushion she was hiding behind her. 

“Come on, you were all for pranking Boyd but when we start planning for Stiles, all of a sudden we can’t do _anything_? That’s not how this works, Derbear.” She said. 

“The last thing I need is Stiles getting embarrassed and leaving before Dinner is even served.” 

“Oh give me a little credit! I would totally wait for Dinner before anything!” 

“That’s even worse! Now where is Laura…” Derek said. There was a knock at the door and then trampling down the stairs. 

“Cora! Grab him!” Laura yelled as Derek made his way to the door. The next thing he heard was a battle cry and then he was tackled to the floor.

“Get off of me! Laura, you freak, don’t you _dare!_ ” He yelled as his older sister batted her eyelashes and strutted her way to the door. He knew exactly what she was going to do before she even pulled out the fake butcher knife from the hall closet. 

“Laura he has the kids with him!” He tried. She turned around with a malicious smile on her face. 

“Oh, I know.” Was all she said before she opened the door. Derek heard her turn on her innocent ‘oh-I-didn’t-see-you-there’ voice. 

“Oh, hi! You must be Stiles and family! Come right in, we were just finishing up dinner. Chicken always tastes better when it’s fresh!” She said. There was a pregnant silence before Erica let out a scream and ran the other direction. Derek sighed heavily. 

“Oh fresh hell.” Cora said before jumping off of Derek and running after Erica with Lydia. 

When Derek reached the door, he found Stiles surprisingly calm. 

“Really, a butcher knife? That’s the best you have? Hi, I’m Stiles and now you get to sit next to Erica all day and face her glares and hisses because I am so not dealing with it.” He said with an outstretched hand. 

Laura gave him a frown and took his hand. “I didn’t know she was going to react like that.” She said. 

“She’s a seven year old girl and you brought out a blade, talking about killing innocent animals. You had absolutely no idea what kind of reaction you were going to pull from her?” Derek said, taking the fake blade in question and throwing it back in the closet. 

“Just for that, Boyd’s getting the total grand welcome and when he’s finally sat down, the baby pictures are coming out. In fact, I’ll start where you had your Britney Spears phase.” 

“Don’t you dare, Derek.” Laura hissed. “I’ll murder you.” 

“Oh, I’m not done.” He said, raising his voice. “Mom! Laura pulled out the butcher knife again! She scared Erica away!” 

Stiles looked back and forth between the siblings for a moment, watching the color drain from Laura’s face before he heard footsteps marching toward them. 

“Laura Christine Hale! What have I told you about that wretched object! Scaring children…Get in the kitchen and help with Dinner like you’re supposed to be doing!” Talia said as she approached them. 

Laura glared at Derek the entire time she walked away, flipping him off before turning the corner. 

Talia sighed at the two of them before extending her hand to Stiles. “I am so sorry about that. These kids are going to be the death of me.” 

“Two of us are in our thirties, need I remind you.” Derek said. 

“And yet you still act like children.” She said, shaking Stiles’ hand. 

“It’s fine, Erica’s tough. I’m more afraid for Laura right now, Erica takes revenge very seriously.” Stiles said. 

“She’s going to fit right in then.” An approaching Cora said, Lydia and Erica in tow. “She’s really fast too.”

“We found her hiding behind a tree trunk in the woods.” Lydia said, holding her sisters hand and extending her other to Talia.

“I’m Lydia and this is Erica. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Talia shook Lydia’s hand and crouched down in front of Erica who backed up a little bit.

“Where did the evil one go?” Erica asked, eyes darting around in search of Laura. Derek and Cora snorted, avoiding their mother’s glare. 

“Laura was sent away to the kitchen, she isn’t going to bother you anymore, I promise.” Talia said.

Erica sighed in relief, wiggling until Lydia let go of her hand so that she could give Derek a tackle hug. 

He ‘oofed’ when she collided with his leg and gave her a squeeze. 

“Hey, ninja. It’s been forever.” He said. 

“You just saw me this morning!” Erica giggled. 

“Alright, this is disgustingly adorable, can we get out of the doorway now?” Cora asked.

“I couldn’t agree more. Where’s Isaac? I want to do his makeup.” Lydia said. Cora’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh. My. God. That is an amazing idea. I’ll call him right now.” Cora grabbed Lydia’s hand and brought her up the stairs while Lydia discussed eye shadow colors.

“I feel for that kid. Really, I do.” Stiles said. “Anyway, who is gonna show me around?” 

“What a wonderful idea. Derek, bring him around the house, I’m going to go scold my daughter some more.” Talia said as she walked away. “You’ll meet the rest of the family later, Stiles. They’re all dying to get to know you!” She called over her shoulder. 

“Oh wonderful.” Stiles mumbled. “They’re not going to kill me are they?”’

“I hope not, I actually like you.” Derek said with a smirk. Erica tugged on his hand to get his attention. 

“Do you have ice cream?” She asked. 

“Erica, I said after dinner.” Stiles said. 

“I just got scared by an evil woman. I want ice cream!” 

“I think there might be some in the kitchen, but that’s where the evil woman is.” Derek said. 

“Will you go with me to get it?” She asked. 

“Will you hiss at my sister if you see her?”

“Probably?”

“Perfect. Let’s go, ninja.” Derek squeezed her hand and grabbed Stiles’ with his other as he led the way to the kitchen. 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

One of the first things that Stiles noticed about the inside of the Hale House was that it was littered with pictures of the family. There were pictures of what Stiles could only assume were Derek’s extended family, but a majority was of Cora, Derek, and Laura through the years. 

He stopped dead in front of a particular set of pictures. In one, a young Derek was giving Laura a piggy-back ride, both smiling brightly at the camera. The next photo showed all three siblings together. Derek sprawled across the floor on his elbows while Laura kneeled behind him, balancing a baby Cora on his back. It made Stiles laugh at how cute they were.

“These pictures are adorable, what happened?” Stiles joked.

“Don’t let them fool you. It took us forever to get that photo. Cora wouldn’t stop crying most of the day and Laura thought because she had just turned eighteen, family photos were beneath her. I thought mom was going to murder one of them.” Derek chuckled. 

“This one is my favorite, though.” Derek pointed to a black and white photo of him holding a newborn Cora while Laura looked over his shoulder. Both of the older siblings were staring at Cora while she stared back up in awe. 

“Cora’s birth was mom’s most complicated. We almost lost both of them that night. When she was born and we were all able to finally see her, Laura and I were the first ones to hold her. It is still one of the greatest moments of my life.” Derek was looking fondly at the photo, clearly recalling the day. 

“That’s amazing, Derek.” Stiles said, squeezing Derek’s hand while Erica looked between the two of them. 

“So…Do I get ice cream or not?” She asked. 

“Ah, Erica, always the mood ruiner. Come on, bug, let’s go find your ice cream.” Stiles said. 

Derek chuckled and pushed open the kitchen door for them. Stiles was immediately hit with delicious smells. He saw Talia and Laura and an older man he hadn’t met yet. 

“Hey mom, do we have any ice cream? Erica was looking for some since Laura was evil and scared her.” Derek said. Laura turned to glare and was met with a hiss from Erica that shocked the older Hale sibling. 

“She just-“

“I told you. It’s all on you, girl. I’m not dealing with it tonight.” Stiles interrupted Laura. 

Laura bent down in front of Erica and extended her hand. “Hey, Erica, I’m sorry for scaring you earlier. I didn’t mean to.”

“Yes you did.” Erica said, glaring at Laura’s hand.

“Oh yeah, she’s definitely related to you.” Laura muttered to Stiles. “What do I have to do for you to forgive me, kid?”

“I’ll think about it.” Erica said thoughtfully. Stiles hid his laugh in Derek’s shoulder. Laura sighed and stood back up, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. 

“I hope she doesn’t want sprinkles or anything, we haven’t had the chance to run to the store for them.”

“Just plain will be fine, I don’t want her too hyper before dinner.” Stiles said. 

“Oh, how rude of me. Stiles, this is my husband, Derek’s father, Mark.” Talia said, introducing the older man. Stiles shook his hand, giving him a slight nod.

“I’ve seen you talking to my dad a few times.” He said. 

“Ah yes, good ol’ Sheriff Stilinski. How is he doing these days? It’s been quite some time since we’ve had to cross paths.” 

“Thankfully,” Stiles chuckled. “He’s good, still catching the bad guys and sneaking donuts behind my back like I don’t know. How is being a lawyer treating you?” he asked lamely.

“I can’t complain too much. Let me know if you ever need any help, though. It would be my honor.” Mark said. Stiles gave him another nod. 

“I hope I never have to ask, but I appreciate it, thank you.”

Laura handed Erica a bowl of ice cream, thanking her and going back to hiding behind Stiles’ legs. Stiles was about to say something when there was another knock at the front door. Laura and Derek looked at each other then at the kitchen door then back at each other once more. 

Laura went to charge past Derek who grabbed her by the face and shoved her towards the back door. 

“Derek, I swear to Go-“ Laura was cut off by Derek closing and locking the back door and sticking his tongue out at her. He then turned around and ran towards the front door. 

“Cora! Get down here! Assume the position!” He shouted. 

“What the hell is going on?” Stiles asked as Cora came trampling down the stairs. 

“Yes! I was born for this!” She said as she met her brother at the front door. They looked at each other then made matching serial killer glares. Derek opened the door to find a tall, dark skinned man on the other side. 

“Jesus Christ. I mean, hi. You guys must be-”

“Expecting you.” Derek almost growled. Stiles looked up to find Lydia standing at the top of the stairs with the same confused look on her face.

 

“Right…Well, I’m Boyd. I was invited here by Laura?” Boyd said. 

“Were you? Derek, our lovely sister never mentioned bringing a date tonight.” Cora said. 

“No she didn’t. We were expecting our next victim.”

“I guess he’ll have to do.” 

“Oh, he will definitely do. Do you have the circle ready?” Derek asked. 

“Of course, brother. Lucifer will be pleased tonight.”  
“Most excellent, dear sister.” Derek said. 

“Alright, enough!” Laura shouted. She looked out of breath, appearing from the right. Stiles assumed she ran around the house since Derek locked her out on the other side. 

“One, Hi Boyd, I’m so glad you could make it. Two, no, my family is not full of satanic ritualists. Three,” Laura pointed to her siblings. “Screw both of you five ways to Sunday.” 

“Laura Hale, language!” Talia shouted from the hallway. “Now if you all are done messing around and trying to scare each other’s significant others, Dinner is ready and I require you all in the dining room. Now.” 

The three Hale siblings mock saluted their mother, leading a really confused Boyd into the house. 

“Just roll with it, buddy. They got my family and I earlier.” Stiles told him. Boyd gave him a nod, smiling and wiggling his fingers at Erica who blushed. 

“Isaac, baby, come on down!” Cora called, making Lydia snicker. 

“I refuse to leave this bathroom until this crap comes off!” Isaac shouted. 

“Scrub all you want, Isaac, it’s waterproof!” Lydia said. There was a loud crash and a stream of curse words coming from the upstairs that Talia chose to ignore. 

 

Isaac joined the rest of them a few minutes into dinner, keeping his head down and avoiding everyone’s stares. 

“Isaac, is that mascara?” Derek asked. 

“I don’t know, ask _them_!” He hissed, pointing at Cora and Lydia who were snickering. 

Stiles leaned in to Isaac and whispered. “Lotion, hand soap, and warm water. Lydia did the same to me when I was sleeping once.” 

Isaac gave him a grateful smile and started eating. 

“So Boyd, how did you meet my daughter?” Talia asked. 

“I bartend at her restaurant a few days a week.” He said.

“He’s one of my favorites.” Laura chimed in. 

“I wonder why…” Cora mumbled, getting a jab in the side from her father. 

“Regardless of what you heathens think,” Laura glared at her sister. “We don’t let our relationship get in the way of the job. In fact, I usually don’t even see Boyd when he’s working. I’m in the back working on paperwork and making sure bills are paid.” 

“And does Boyd help with the paperwork?” Derek asked, putting air quotes around the word ‘help.’ Stiles smacked him gently in the arm, making Derek shrug and act innocent. 

Boyd set his fork down and looked Derek right in the eyes. “Do you _really_ want to know the answer to that, Derek?” He asked. 

The entire table went silent and Laura blushed furiously. Derek pointed at Boyd. “You are going to fit right in around here.” He said, making most of the table chuckle. 

The conversation turned towards Stiles. 

“You know, Stiles, I’m really surprised you didn’t follow your father’s footsteps and join the police force.” Talia said. 

“I definitely considered it at one point, but I figured me with a gun was probably a bad idea.” Stiles laughed. “No, I’m much better in the classroom. I would try too hard to protect my dad if we worked in the same field, anyway.” 

Talia smiled warmly at him before turning toward Lydia. “Lydia, do you know what you want to major in when you finish high school?”

Lydia looked to ponder the question for a moment. “I was thinking Mathematics, just for fun.” She said. Cora gawked at her. 

“You want to major in mathematics for _fun_? Are you insane?” She asked. 

“Quite possibly, but I actually enjoy math. It’s my greatest subject. I like solving puzzles that seem almost impossible.” Lydia said, shrugging. Stiles coughed to cover up a laugh at Cora’s face. 

“Should we be expecting Uncle Peter to be showing up fashionably late as usual?” Derek asked his parents. 

“Actually, he won’t be coming at all tonight. He said he was unfortunately too busy to make it, but maybe some other time.” Mark said. Derek seemed to relax at that. Stiles would have to ask about Uncle Peter later. 

When his phone went off in his pocket, Stiles looked at it in confusion when he found Erica’s babysitter’s name flashing on the screen. He quickly excused himself from the table to answer it. 

“Hey, Jennie, what can I do for you?” He asked. 

_”Hi, Stiles. I didn’t meant to bother you but I didn’t think it would be fair to wait until Monday to tell you this.”_ Jennie said. 

“…Tell me what?”

_”Well, I thought a lot about what you told me regarding Erica’s recent health conditions…_

Stiles’ stomach dropped, he didn’t like where this conversation was going. 

_”and I don’t think I’m going to be able to watch her any longer. It’s nothing personal, please understand that. I just don’t think I’m the right person for the job. I’m certified in a lot of areas when it comes to taking care of children, but I don’t really know how to help one who’s having a seizure. I think your money and Erica’s health would be better in someone else’s hands.”_ Jennie said. 

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. 

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind? You know how Erica is, I don’t know if I’ll be able to find someone who she’ll trust.” He said. 

_”I’m so sorry, Stiles. I know this is bad timing, but I’m just scared of hurting her. I don’t want to do something wrong. I really feel it will be better this way.”_ She said. 

Stiles sighed heavily and told her it was fine. They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Stiles five steps away from a panic attack. He didn’t have very long to find someone else to watch Erica for the few hours after school that he and Lydia were still at the high school, doing their respective obligations. 

He collected himself as best as he could and went back to the dining room, hoping to look as normal as possible. He failed miserably. 

“Is everything okay? You look really stressed all of a sudden.” Derek said. 

“I’m, uh, fine. Just…I’m okay, nothing to worry about.” Stiles said. 

“Hey,” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand gently. “If there is any way we can help, tell us and we’ll do whatever we can.” 

“Um…Think you can help me find a babysitter in the next twenty-four hours?” Stiles tried laughing but the sound came out strangled. 

“I’m sorry?” Derek said. 

Stiles sighed. “Erica’s babysitter just quit on me saying she wasn’t sure she was qualified to watch her with her new…health condition. I don’t know what to do. Most places charge way too much for the short amount of time they’d have her each day and I can’t leave her home alone.” 

Stiles looked at Lydia and gave her a sad smile. 

“I can quit the debate club, it’s no big deal.” Lydia said. “I’ll watch her.” 

“No, Lydia, you’ve been working really hard, I can’t let you do that.” Stiles said. 

“It’s not really a problem, Stiles, I’m fine.” She said. Her face said otherwise. 

Talia cleared her throat to get their attention. 

“I’m not sure what this health condition is, but I’ve raised three kids, each with their own long list of injuries and health scares. If you’d like, I could watch Erica for you.” She said. Stiles’ jaw dropped. 

“Talia, I could never ask you to do that.”

“I know, which is why I’m offering and not waiting for you to ask. It isn’t a problem, really. I need a hobby anyway.” She said, smiling at her husband. “I can pick her up from school and you can pick her up here whenever you’re finished at the high school.”

“Talia…Are you sure?” Stiles knew there was no sense in arguing with a woman who made a career out of it for years. 

“I am completely sure. You do so much for these girls and I respect that. I’d like to help take some stress away, if that means watching this beautiful little girl here, then I would be honored.” She said, smiling at Erica. 

“Well, what do you say Erica? Would you mind hanging out with Mrs. Hale for a little while during the week?” Stiles asked his youngest niece. She shrugged before answering. 

“Jennie’s house was getting crowded. Too many boys trying to marry me and all that.” She said. Cora snorted at that. 

“Well I guess that settles it, then. Talia, thank you so much. Let me know how much you’d like, I’ll pay whatever it is you’re looking for.” Stiles said. 

“Oh, honey, don’t worry about it. It’s my pleasure, really.” She said. 

“I…Thank you.” Stiles forced himself not to get over emotional. 

 

Dinner went by smoothly after that. Mark made his children sing their rendition of Call Me Maybe and made Stiles judge it after he stopped laughing. Boyd and Isaac were leaning on each other trying to catch their breath after Derek tried dipping Laura and dropped her. He claimed it was an accident, but his face claimed otherwise. Lydia even cracked a smile, covering laughter with a cough. 

 

When it was time to leave, Derek walked Stiles, Lydia, and Erica to the door after they said their goodbyes to the family. Stiles turned around and faced his boyfriend. 

“Come over tonight. Even if it’s just to sleep, just…come over.” He said. Derek reached behind Stiles and squeezed his neck gently. 

“I’d have to leave pretty early in the morning, I have the starting shift at the hospital.” Derek said. 

“I don’t care, I just want you there. Is that bad? Is it too soon? Oh God, it’s too soon isn’t it? I’m sorry, forget I said anything.” Stiles rambled. 

Derek shushed him with a kiss. “I’ll stop by my place and get a bag. I’ll be over in an hour.” He whispered. 

“One hour. I’m counting starting now.” Stiles whispered back.

“You better get going then.” 

“This is me leaving.”

“Then hurry up and leave!” Lydia shouted from the Jeep. 

“It’s too late to send her back, right? That’s frowned upon?” Stiles teased.

“In most countries, yeah.” Derek smirked. “Go, I’ll see you soon.” 

Stiles made his way to the Jeep, getting in and driving off before he did anything stupid. In an hour he’d be sleeping cuddled up next to his boyfriend and he couldn’t wait.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

When Derek closed the door and turned around, he found Laura leading Boyd up the stairs by the hand. 

“Don’t do anything disgusting in my room or I’ll hurt you!” He shouted. 

“No promises!” Laura shouted back. Derek sighed and went to help with cleaning up the dining room. 

“Oh no, you get out of here. Don’t think we didn’t hear you two.” Talia said. 

“Are you sure, mom? I don’t mind helping.” 

“Go on, Derek. Don’t leave him waiting and don’t hesitate to bring him and his family around again. They’re all very nice.” She said. 

“Yeah, I think so too. And thank you for offering to watch Erica, she’s a great kid.” 

“I can’t wait to get to know more about her.” Talia smiled. “I’m happy that you’re happy, Derek. It’s about time I got to see you smile and mean it again.” She kissed his cheek and pushed him toward the door. Derek said his goodbyes and headed toward his loft to get an overnight bag. 

 

 

When he knocked on the door, Stiles answered it with his finger over his lips. 

“Lydia and Erica went straight to bed when we got home, they were exhausted, come on.” He said, pulling Derek in by the hand. 

“I have to be honest with you, I’m thinking they had the right idea.” Derek said. Stiles didn’t seem disappointed at all. 

“I’d have to agree with you.” He said, turning on the light in his bedroom. Derek looked around and found it very decorated. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought a teenager still lived in it. On the walls were several band posters and comic book characters. On the dresser were several knick-knacks and pens and pencils that Derek assumed Stiles hid in his pockets. 

On the end table near the bed was a picture frame with two pictures that Derek assumed were Stiles’ mom and sister. Between the pictures was a blessing. 

 

_  
_

**May the road rise up to meet you  
** May the wind be always at your back  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
May the rain fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand 

 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, getting his attention again. 

“It was the prayer dad used for both of their funerals. I keep it close to me just to remember one day we’ll all meet again.” Stiles said with a sad smile. Derek placed both hands on either side of Stiles’ face and kissed him gently. 

“I think it’s beautiful. They were both beautiful as well.” He said. 

“Yeah they were. Julita got all the looks.” Stiles laughed. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Derek looked Stiles in the eyes, making the younger man squirm a little.

“A-anyway, bathroom is right there, feel free to get changed.” He said, jumping up and heading to the dresser. Derek picked up his back and went to change for bed. When he exited the bathroom, he found Stiles lying in bed in an extra-large shirt and boxers, patting the spot next to him. Derek dropped his bag by the door and climbed into bed with Stiles, immediately wrapping his arms around him. 

Stiles snuggled in closer and was silent for a long time before he looked at Derek again. 

“I really miss them…” He whispered. Derek tightened his hold on Stiles, kissing the top of his head and letting him cry in his arms. 

Derek wasn’t sure how, but he was going to help this broken man be whole again. He could only hope that Stiles could help him in return with the same thing. The two men fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

In the morning, Derek didn’t even mind the drool spot Stiles left on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be a little bit better. Scott will finally be making an appearance! Also, it will be a little more Derek heavy than Stiles for reasons. I have some serious plans for next chapter that I hope to execute as best as possible. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome! Thanks for reading :]


	9. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't talk to me about Monday's episode. I still get tears just thinking about it. Allison was my favorite female character! I'm so sad. She won't be dying in this story, so there's that. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta to help me with upcoming scenes! Let me know if you are interested :]
> 
> Scott finally shows up! Also a character that I haven't spoken about since the beginning... Something to note, I never introduce someone without having a reason! :]
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Stiles heard when he started waking up was a familiar voice whispering in the hallway. 

“Shh! We don’t want to wake Uncle Stiles. Let’s go make breakfast so it’s ready when he comes downstairs!” They said. He heard Erica agree as they went down the stairs as silently as possible. 

Stiles reached across his bed to find it empty, he opened one eye to find he was alone. There was a small note where Derek was the night before. 

 

_Stiles,  
Had to go to work and I didn’t want to wake you. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay any longer even though I really wanted to. I’ll call you later, I promise._

_-D._

 

He sighed and brought his hands over his head, stretching until he heard several pops. It had been a long time since Stiles had slept with someone other than Erica after she had a bad dream. Falling asleep on the couch with Derek had been wonderful, but sleeping in his arms took the prize of best night ever. He was embarrassed for crying, but Derek didn’t seem to mind which meant a lot to Stiles. 

Lydia knocked twice before opening the door. She was still in her pajamas, her hair in a messy bun. 

“Scott is downstairs with Erica destroying the kitchen. Please get up and stop him before I murder him and send his head to Allison as a wedding gift.” She said. 

“One question…Which head are you sending?” Stiles asked. 

“Stiles!” Lydia yelled, glaring hard enough that Stiles _felt_ it. 

“Alright, alright! Let me find pants.” He said as he jumped out of the bed. Lydia continued to glare as she backed out of the doorway and went back to her room. It was safe to say the only morning person in the house was Erica. Lydia and Stiles were still hoping that changed in the next couple of years. 

 

He padded down the stairs, mumbling about taking away Scott’s key, and walked into the kitchen to find his best friend at the stove with Erica sitting on his shoulders. 

“Oh my God, Scott, she’s seven! Get her down from there before she runs into the light or something!” Stiles said. 

Scott turned around with a pout. “You’re not supposed to be awake yet. Go back to sleep.” He said. Stiles motioned for Scott to put Erica down. 

“She can be on my shoulders if she wants to! She’s not that heavy yet.”

“No, but she’s going to think it’s okay when she’s ten. And then when she’s twelve. And probably when she’s sixteen.” 

“She’s right here, you know!” Erica glared, patting Scott’s head to let her down. “And I was too lazy to walk around yet.” 

“Well the last thing we need is to bring you to the hospital for a concussion because your Uncle Scott forgot to duck.” Stiles said. 

“Did we wake you up?” Scott asked, ignoring the jab as his intention span.

“No, you woke up Smaug, who then woke me up before she retreated back to her cave.” Stiles said as he kissed the top of Erica’s head on his way to the fridge. 

“ _Smaug_ is going to set you on fire if you don’t watch it.” Lydia said, shoving Stiles out of the way to grab the Orange Juice. 

“I don’t need your help, Lyds. I’m already on fire.” He winked at his niece, kissing the top of her head as well. 

“Very funny, now all of you sit down while I cook you breakfast.” Scott said. 

The three of them sat at the table and prepared for the worst. Scott was far from the best cook, but the sentiment was nice. 

“Isn’t today Allison’s day off? Shouldn’t you be with her or something?” Lydia asked grumpily. 

“She had the late shift today, but everyone got called in really early this morning.” Scott said. “So, seeing as I’m off today and Allie doesn’t know what time she’s getting off, I decided to pay my second family a visit.” 

“Joy.” Stiles jabbed Lydia in the side. “I mean, wonderful! I didn’t want to cook this morning anyway.” 

 

Scott placed plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone to grab from. The food seemed innocent enough, though no one was sure who would be regretting those words later. Silence fell around the table momentarily as everyone began to eat. 

 

“Oh, crap! Erica did you take your medi-“ 

“I already gave it to her this morning.” Scott interrupted. 

“Yeah but she has to take bo-“ 

“I know. She took both pills this morning, Stiles.” 

“With two glasses of-“ 

“Water, yes. Now will you please stop freaking out and just eat?” Scott said. “You forget who my fiancé is. I hear about everything, including Erica. I made sure she was taken care of the moment she woke up.” He gave Stiles a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. The latter sighed, relaxing a little bit. It had been so long since he’d seen Scott, he’d almost forgotten that his best friend was just as involved in Erica and Lydia’s lives as he was. 

“Speaking of fiancé, have you two picked a date yet?” Stiles asked. 

“Sort of,” Scott said. “We know we want a fall wedding, so it will be next year. Allison wants to get a little further into her internship before we get married. I told her I’m willing to wait until after she gets a permanent position but she doesn’t want to wait that long.” Scott shrugged, shoving half a pancake in his mouth. 

“Real attractive. It’s amazing that Allison keeps her clothes on around you.” Lydia snarked. Scott glared, swallowing his pancake and taking a big gulp of orange juice. 

“I’ll have you know that Allison has no problem taki-“ 

“Please for the love of God don’t finish that sentence. Erica is sitting not even five feet away from you.” Stiles pleaded. Erica looked up from her plate with a confused face. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing, bug, just eat your bacon.” Stiles said. “Anyway, a fall wedding will be nice. I might even have a plus one to go with.” 

“Oh right, how are things with Derek?” 

“Absolutely amazing.” Stiles beamed. “His family is amazing too. Erica’s sitter quit on me yesterday and Talia Hale, Derek’s mother, volunteered to watch her.” 

“That’s great, dude! You know I’d totally do it if Deaton wasn’t trying to give me the animal clinic.” Scott said. 

“I know you would, but it’s okay. Derek’s family is a little crazy, but it was still a great night. Derek came over after dinner, too.” Stiles said. 

Scott stopped chewing and looked up slowly, as if to see through the ceiling. 

“Relax, Scotty, he’s not here. I think he was called in like Allison.” 

“Oh, well then. I take it you had a particularly great night then?” Scott said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Nothing happened.”

Stiles was met with Scott’s not-amused stare. 

“Really, nothing happened. We were too tired for anything to really happen. We just slept.” 

“That’s…really anticlimactic.” Scott said. 

“Hey, you used a big word!” Stiles laughed as Scott punched him in the arm. 

“Anyway,” Scott said, glaring at Stiles. “I’m glad things are working out for you guys. I wasn’t sure about the guy since I’ve never actually met him. I’ll introduce myself some time.” 

“You better not do anything stupid. I swear, Scott, if I find out you threatened him or something, I’m taking your xbox and giving it to Erica.” 

Erica looked up from her food. “Seriously, stop talking about me! You know I’m not paying attention to you guys!” She said. 

Stiles was about to reply when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out to find a text from Derek. 

 

**Having a really bad day and it’s only 10am. Think I can come over after work? You’re closer than my place.**

Stiles stared at the message for a moment. He was both excited and nervous that Derek texted and asked if he could come over instead of going right home. Another message came through before Stiles could respond. 

**I totally understand if you think it’s too soon to see each other this often. Sorry, I kind of sent that on a whim. Forget I said anything, hope your day is going well so far.**

Stiles quickly punched out a message before Derek got the wrong idea. 

**_Of course you can come over! I don’t think it’s too soon, I like your company. Take deep breaths and find happy thoughts. Hopefully your day is over soon. See you later, Derek._ **

Stiles sent the message and received a simple smiley face in return. 

 

“Oh God, he’s texting Derek.” Lydia said. 

“How do you know?” Scott asked. 

“That’s his I’m-texting-Derek-and-no-one-can-stop-me face. It’s either that or his I-farted-and-nobody-heard-it face. I guess we’ll find out in a couple of seconds.” 

“Oh my God, you’re right. They look almost identical.” Scott said. 

“I hate both of you.” Stiles said, glaring at his best friend and his niece. 

“Oh my God, something’s moving.” Erica shouted, dropping her silverware and grabbing at her stomach. “There’s an alien inside of me!” She pointed at Scott accusingly. “What have you done to me?” 

Erica’s stomach made a noise then silence fell across the room as her eyes went wide. 

“Oh God, I need a bathroom.” She hopped off her chair and rant to the bathroom, screaming the entire way. Scott looked terrified. 

“I swear I used pancake mix. I didn’t make anything from scratch!” 

“It just goes to show you, Scotty. You shouldn’t touch anything food related. Let this be your lesson to just let Allison do all the cooking.” Stiles said. Lydia snorted across the table, looking innocent when Scott’s glare was turned to her. 

 

Erica didn’t leave the restroom for thirty minutes. No one dared enter it after her. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek rubbed at his eyes roughly as he stepped off the elevator and made his way to the nurse’s lounge for a meeting. He looked around and found a few other staff members waiting there, including Allison. 

“Hey, I thought you were scheduled until noon?” He asked. 

“I was called in for this meeting. Do you notice anything interesting about the people in the room?” She asked. Derek looked around to see what she meant until it hit him. 

“…We’re all the people involved with Jamie in 204.”

“Exactly.” She said, looking worried. 

“This isn’t good at all, whenever we have a meeting like this it’s either to tell us the patient is leaving or-“

“Their condition has become worse.” She finished for him. Marin Morrell walked into the room then, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Good morning, I’m so sorry to call some of you here on your day off but an unfortunate matter has come up involving one of our long-term patients.” She said. Another doctor stood up then, standing next to Marin. Derek didn’t like this particular doctor. He was constantly unprofessional, especially around the female nurses and interns. Allison had come very close to punching him several times but Derek calmed her down every time.

“We brought Jamie Tran in for an x-ray to see the condition of the Tumor on his kidney.” The doctor said. Several people nodded, including Derek. 

“…Not only is the tumor on his kidney growing, another has developed on the outside of his stomach.” Derek’s heart went into his throat. 

“We’ve called you in here today to tell you that the cancer is spreading rapidly but we’re trying our best to counteract it. Jamie doesn’t know yet, we plan on telling him today. But it is important to remain as if nothing has changed, for Jamie’s sake.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Derek said, making everyone’s heads turn toward him. Derek never _ever_ swore. He didn’t like the way the words sounded coming from him, but sometimes he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth. He was angry, mainly at the doctor in front of him. 

“The treatments aren’t working and Jamie’s condition is getting worse by the _day_ , but you want us to go about it as if nothing’s wrong? When you tell him, what do you think is going to happen? Do you plan on just beating around the bush? He’s not stupid, he’ll connect the dots quickly and then it’s all done for.” Derek was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He was beginning to see red, glaring at the doctor. 

“Nurse Hale, you are completely out of line. We have procedures for these types of situations. Regardless of how you view them, you must follow them. Your anger needs to be placed elsewhere _immediately._ ” The doctor said, glaring at Derek. 

“My _anger_ ,” Derek spat. “Will be placed wherever I damn well please to put it. I made a promise to that kid and you’re about to go in there and basically tell him I was lying the entire time. Here’s an idea, _Doctor_.” Derek stood up, pushing his chair back in the process. “Take all the energy you use to flirt with the new interns and place _that_ into finding a treatment that will help Jamie _before_ it’s too late.” He turned and left the lounge without being dismissed. He expected a write-up waiting on Dr. Morrell’s desk within the hour. 

 

Allison found Derek sitting in his car an hour later. He unlocked the door for her and stared out the windshield as she jumped in. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Let me tell you how much you’re my hero right now.” She said. Derek turned and gave her a hug back. 

“I’m so angry, Allison. This isn’t fair at all. He’s supposed to get better and go back to school. He’s supposed to get his hair back, get some color back in his face, and look happy again.” Derek punched his steering wheel when he finished, exhaling loudly. 

Allison rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. “I get it, Derek. Really, I do. I’m angry too, believe me, and as much as I hate to agree with that sleaze-bag, we do have to go in there and tell Jamie he’s going to be okay. We have to give him hope, Derek, or he’ll give up before he even tries.” She said.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from crying. He nodded silently before he opened the door to his car and got out. His actual shift would be starting soon and he didn’t want to give Marin any more of a reason to fire him. 

 

When they got off the elevator, Derek and Allison were met with the screams coming from Jamie’s room. 

“ _Get off of me! I don’t want it!_ ” Jamie shrieked.

The two of them ran down the hall and found two nurses holding Jamie down, one of them being Melissa McCall. 

“What’s going on?” Derek asked. 

“He’s refusing treatment.” Melissa answered, narrowly avoiding Jamie’s hand as it swung. 

“Get back, he’s just going to keep swinging!” Derek said. Melissa stepped back, pulling the other nurse with her. Derek stepped forward when Jamie stopped thrashing. He sat on the bed and was met with Jamie’s hateful glare. 

“You _lied_ to me!” He screamed. Derek nodded, not flinching when Jamie started punching him in the chest. “I hate you so much! You said I would get better!” 

“I know, Jamie, I’m sorry.” Derek said, choking back tears. Jamie’s punches started getting weaker. 

“I actually trusted you when you said I was getting better. I’m so stupid.” He started to sob and Derek wrapped his hands around him, bringing him closer to his chest. 

“You’re not stupid. You are so far from stupid, Jamie.” Derek said, rocking the boy back and forth. “I know you hate me right now, but you need to take the medicine.” 

“What’s the point?” Jamie said between sobs. “I’m just going to die anyway, the medicine isn’t working.” 

Tears stung Derek’s eyes, making him squeeze Jamie just a little tighter. It broke his heart that the boy was giving up so easily when there was still a little hope in his survival. 

He grabbed the boy’s face gently and glared at him. “Now I’m mad you _you_. You made me a promise too, Jamie, and you’re breaking it right now.” He said. Jamie looked at him confused. 

“You said you wouldn’t stop fighting, kid, and that sounds a lot like giving up to me.” 

New tears started streaming down Jamie’s face. 

“You can’t give up on me, I won’t let you. We’re going to find a way to help you, got it? Until then, you’re going to take that medicine and rest because I’m sure you’re exhausted now.”

Jamie sniffled, rubbing at his face to get rid of the tears, and nodded. Derek disinfected an area on Jamie’s arm and injected the medicine. 

“If you ever give up like that again, I’ll tie you down and make you watch My Little Pony until you have it all memorize, you understand me?” Derek said. 

Jamie tried his best not to laugh, hiding it behind a sniffle. Derek ruffled his hair and stood up, depositing the needle in the hazard box on his way out. Allison squeezed Derek’s shoulder before heading to another room, greeting Melissa in parting. 

“Thanks for showing up, Derek.” Melissa said. 

“What were you doing up here anyway?”

“I was called up to help, they didn’t know if you were coming back.” She shrugged. 

“I didn’t go very far, I just needed to calm down. I’m sorry they made you come up here.” He said. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad someone finally told that doctor off. He’s a real piece of work. Anyway, I think I’ve earned myself a break so I’ll see you around.” Melissa gave Derek a smile and headed toward the nurse’s lounge.

 

Derek sighed, taking out his phone and texting the first person that came to mind. 

**Having a really bad day and it’s only 10am. Think I can come over after work? You’re closer than my place.**

Derek blinked a few times before he realized what he texted. Silently swearing at himself, he sent another message. 

**I totally understand if you think it’s too soon to see each other this often. Sorry, I kind of sent that on a whim. Forget I said anything, hope your day is going well so far.**

He sighed, wishing he could take both messages back and send something completely different to Stiles. He didn’t want him to think he was becoming clingy. His phone buzzed with a reply.

**_Of course you can come over! I don’t think it’s too soon, I like your company. Take deep breaths and find happy thoughts. Hopefully your day is over soon. See you later, Derek._ **

Derek relaxed a little. He sent a smiley back to Stiles, smiling at his phone when someone cleared their throat. He looked up to find Dr. Morrell standing in front of him with her arms crossed. 

“I don’t believe you’re supposed to have your phone out when you’re on duty, Nurse Hale. If you’ll please follow me to my office.” She said, turning around before Derek could give her an answer. 

 

 

Derek sat down in one of the chairs in front of Marin’s desk. 

“Listen, I was completely out of line this morning and if I have to, I’ll apologize to Dr. Hanks the moment we’re done here.” He said. 

Marin raised an eyebrow at him. “And what makes you think I want you to apologize to him, Derek?”

“I mean, isn’t that why I’m here? To be written up and forced to apologize?”

Instead of answering his question, Marin asked one of her own. 

“What do you think Dr. Hanks had to say to me after you stormed out?” She asked. 

“Probably something along the lines of how I’m insubordinate and mouth off to my superiors?” Derek tried. 

Marin smirked at him. “Pretty close, actually. He told me to fire you.”

Derek sunk lower in his chair. “Well then get on with it, don’t waste my time.” He said. 

“Oh, I said he told me to. I never said I was actually going to do it.” She said, sitting back in her chair. “Derek, you were out of line this morning. You mouthed off to a superior doctor and stormed out without being dismissed from the meeting. Mouthing off alone is enough to receive automatic suspension with no pay.” 

Derek tensed at that. In his eyes, suspension was worse than being fired. It meant you had to come back and face everyone’s judgmental glares. 

“However, I’m going to let you off with a warning.” Marin said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said-“ 

“I heard you I’m just trying to make sure you said the right words.” Derek rubbed at his face. This day was too stressful. 

“Yes, Derek, I said the right words. Don’t make a habit of being insubordinate. Dismissed.” She said. Derek stared at her for a moment. 

“Is…Is that all?” He asked. 

“Was there something else we needed to discuss?” 

“Well no, but I feel like I should be getting a lecture right now.” 

“Then let’s pretend I gave it to you and you learned the error of your ways.” Marin waved him off as she faced her computer. Derek gave a silent thank you and left her office. 

 

 

The rest of the day went by uneventful and Derek thanked whoever was watching over him for it. When his shift ended, he went straight to Stiles’ house. Just as he was about to get out of his car, his phone buzzed with a message. 

_**Allison gave me a heads up. Key is under the mat. :]** _

Derek found the key easy enough and unlocked the front door. 

“Um…Hello?” He called out. 

“In the kitchen! Dinner’s just being served.” Stiles called back. 

Derek closed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen. He found the Stiles, Lydia, and Erica sitting around a table. Lydia had a textbook out and was reading it while eating. Erica bounced in her chair, waving at Derek. 

“Derek! You came over!” She said. 

“Hey there, Ninja. How was your day?” 

“It was okay, we didn’t do much.” 

Lydia snorted. “Because you could step too far away from a bathro-“ 

“Shh!” Erica hissed at Lydia. Derek chuckled as he walked over to Stiles and give him a kiss. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Stiles said. “I made plenty because I didn’t know what time you were coming over.” 

“It smells amazing, thank you.” Derek said. He sat down in front of a plate and caught sight of what the textbook was one. 

“You’re in Biology?” He asked Lydia. 

“AP Biology.”

“I should’ve known.” He chuckled. “Let me know if you ever need help.” 

“I won’t.” She looked up from her book. “Need help, I mean. But thank you for offering, I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Derek nodded at her. This was probably the most he could ask for from Lydia at the moment, and that was okay. 

 

He was enjoying the atmosphere, eating around a table with three people he felt dearly for. He was still worried of how quickly he was getting attached to this family, but he couldn’t be bothered with it in the moment. He ate with a smile on his face. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles couldn’t put a feeling to it. All he knew was that it felt _right_. Having Derek at the dinner table with the three of them felt like it was meant to be that way. It scared Stiles to feel that way, but he ignored it for now. 

 

Lydia volunteered to get Erica ready for bed and Stiles brought Derek up to his room after dinner. When they dressed for bed, they laid on the bed facing each other. He caught Derek’s eyes tracing his body and it made him shiver. 

“As much as I really want to just rip your clothes off, I think I’m a little too emotionally exhausted for much of anything tonight.” Derek said. Stiles couldn’t even feel disappointed with how Derek looked. 

“What happened today?” Stiles asked. Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m sure it sounds like a cop-out, but can we just lay here for a little bit before I talk about it?” 

Stiles brought Derek in closer to him, wrapping him in an embrace much like how Derek did the night before. His stubble tickled Stiles’ neck but the latter couldn’t be bothered by it. If anything, it felt amazing. 

 

Derek started shaking and Stiles realized he was crying. He wrapped his arms around him even tighter as Derek curled into Stiles, gripping the front of Stiles’ shirt like he was going to disappear. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around the bottom of Derek, making shushing sounds while stroking his back. 

“He might not even get a chance.” Derek said in a broken whisper.

Stiles didn’t know who he was talking about, but he kissed the top of Derek’s head and said “I’m sorry.” 

It felt weird being in this position, knowing full well he was in Derek’s place the night before for a different reason, but Stiles held on tight and never let go. Not even when Derek’s sobs stopped and his grip on Stiles’ shirt loosened. Stiles stayed, rubbing circles into Derek’s back with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered. “I totally didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

Stiles lifted Derek’s chin and smiled. “I find it a huge honor that you’re willing to break down like that in front of me.” He said as he kissed Derek. “Now close your eyes and sleep. You can tell me tomorrow.”

“Ah, man. I feel bad now. I forgot you work tomorrow.” 

“You’re right, which means your ass up and out of bed at five-thirty with the rest of us.” Stiles chuckled. 

Derek laughed too, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. He closed his eyes as Stiles buried his nose in his hair.

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Goodnight, Derek.”

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The two girls stood outside Stiles’ door with their ears on it. Lydia heard sobbing and immediately thought the worst, ready to barge in if need be. When the girls found it was Derek who was crying, Lydia shushed Erica and listened in. 

Stiles and Derek had said their goodnights to each other and the girls took that as their cue to head to bed. 

“Do you think Derek will be okay?” Erica asked. 

Lydia was lost in her own thoughts. _They really are perfect for each other…_

“I think Derek is going to be just fine, bug. Now come on, it’s time for bed.” Lydia said. 

Erica chose to sleep with Lydia that night and the latter decided not to make a big deal out of it. She could be nice a little more than usual this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites right now. It was also one of the hardest to write. 
> 
> You can always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Comments and feedback always welcome :]
> 
> -John


	10. Pinky Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. Sorry this is so late! For those that don't know, I'm a music major in College and a majority of my degree is based on a few required performances I have to do over the course of my final semester. I've been really focused on the pieces I have to learn and perform! Sorry!
> 
> Anyway, if I thought I sucked at writing in general, I DEFINITELY suck at writing smut....so...I just kind of experimented with it this time around? You'd think I'd be good at it with how much smut I read -cough cough- but I guess not.
> 
> I'm rambling..Enjoy the chapter! A little short for my liking...but oh well.

Derek’s focus was fixated on the heart monitor in Jamie’s hospital room. He scowled at the machine as it recorded the boy’s heart at a slower rate than it did the day before. Jamie was sleeping in the bed next to Derek, pale and slender. Over the course of three weeks, his condition had become progressively worse. The doctors were quickly running out of options to help the boy. 

There was a soft knock on the door, breaking Derek’s attention from Jamie’s sleeping face. Allison gave Derek a sad smile. 

“Der, what did I tell you about watching the heart monitor?” She asked. 

“Not to do it…”

“Exactly, now come on.”

“Allison, I can’t just do no-“ 

“Derek, is Hanks finds you in here it’s another write-up, now please just follow me.” Allison said, beckoning Derek with an open palm. 

The older man sighed, laying his hand gently on top of Jamie’s forehead. He was alarmed at how cold the boy felt. Derek shook his head, glaring at nothing in particular as he walked past Allison and into the hallway. She found him leaning against the wall and squeezed his shoulder gently. 

“Talk to me.” She said. 

“He’s getting worse by the day. Nothing is working and I don’t want to admit it.” He said, fists clenched at his sides. “I want him to get better, but it doesn’t seem to be happening.” 

Allison gave Derek a hug that he returned immediately. 

“I’m going to say something that you are not going to like but you need to hear.”

“Lay it on me, doc.” Derek snarked. 

“This stuff happens and there is no stopping it. We all see how much you care about Jamie, but you have to accept that there may be nothing that can stop the inevitable.” Allison said. 

Derek’s knuckles turned white at his sides as the tears fell from his eyes. 

“I know it hurts, Derek, but I’ll help you through it. You are an amazing person for fighting for this boy when isn’t strong enough to do it himself. I’m so proud of work alongside you.” She said, wiping the tears from Derek’s eyes. Derek rubbed furiously as his eyes and that was the first time Allison noticed the purple bruises under them. 

“Derek, how many shifts have you done in a row?” She asked.

“This is my third.” 

Allison smacked his shoulder hard. 

“Derek Hale, get your ass off clock and go home. When was the last time you saw Stiles?” 

“I don’t know, Sunday I think?” He said as he rubbed his shoulder. 

“Jesus, Der, seriously? Get out of here before I report you to Morrell.” She said as she pointed to the lounge. Derek sighed and headed that direction, knowing there was no arguing with Allison. 

“Go see Stiles and get some rest, I’ll see you again tomorrow night.” She said as the elevator doors closed between them.

Derek rested his head on the cold doors of the elevator as it went down. He pulled out his phone to find Stiles’ number and pressed send. Stiles answered on the third ring. 

_”Mmm’ello?”_ He said. 

“Hi. I’m sorry for calling so late and I’m sure you’re probably really mad at me for not calling or anything for the last couple of days…But I’m kind of exhausted and I don’t think I can make it home.” Derek said honestly. 

Stiles was quiet on the line for a moment and Derek assumed he was finding a way to tell him to go away. 

_”You know where the key is. I’ll see you in ten minutes.”_ He said before he hung up. 

Derek stared at his phone dumbly before the elevator doors opened and let him off on the ground floor. He got in his car and made his way to Stiles’ house. 

 

 

The key was right where it usually was when Derek came over while everyone was asleep. He unlocked and opened the front door to find the kitchen light bleeding into the hallway and glasses clanking. He walked slowly down the hall and stood in the doorway of the kitchen to find Stiles in only pajama bottoms filling two mugs with tea. Derek cleared his throat, making Stiles turn around and give him a scowl. 

“If Allison hadn’t texted me five minutes ago to tell me what has been going on with you, you would be getting such an ass-reaming right now.” He said. “Now sit, your tea is almost ready.” 

Derek did as he was told but not before he walked over and kissed Stiles’ forehead. The latter batted him away weakly, pointing to the table as he reached for the honey with his other hand. 

When Stiles sat down next to him and slid a mug in front of him, Derek smiled and muttered a thank you. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up. I’m actually surprised you didn’t just tell me no.” He said. 

“Oh, I was really close to it. Do you realize it’s nearly two in the morning on a _school night_? You’re so lucky I even answered.” Stiles said, sipping his tea. 

“I know, I feel really bad.” 

Stiles put his mug down and reached for Derek’s hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, big guy. Just next time a little communication would be nice. It’s not cool being ignored.” He said with a wink. 

Derek smiled at him, putting his other hand over Stiles’. 

“Thank you for answering.” 

“Thank you for calling.” Stiles said. 

The two sipped at their tea until their mugs were empty and Derek took both to the sink to rinse out. Stiles came up behind him and slid his hands under Derek’s shirt, dragging his fingers over the older man’s abs and chest. He kissed the back of Derek’s neck, making him whine at the touch. 

“God, I missed you.” Derek said, bringing his hands up and covering Stiles’ over his shirt. 

Stiles scratched teasingly over the skin his hands covered and whispered into Derek’s ear. 

“Come to bed, Derek.” He said, taking his hands out of Derek’s shirt and grabbing one of his arms, tugging lightly. 

Derek abandoned the dishes and followed Stiles up the stairs to his room. As Stiles opened the door, he turned around and gave Derek a smirk, curling his finger and beckoning the older man into the room. Derek stopped the moan that almost escaped him, not wanting to wake Erica or Lydia. He followed Stiles into the room, pulling his shirt over his head. Stiles helped with unbuttoning his jeans and pulling him down, leaving Derek in only his briefs. 

Over the last few weeks of dating, Derek and Stiles’ relationship had grown a lot. Though Derek spends more nights at Stiles’, the latter had spent several at Derek’s loft. His favorite memory is Laura walking in unannounced to find the couple cooking naked, side by side in the kitchen. She screamed as she ran out the door. Stiles shouted to knock next time. 

But now, Stiles was pulling an almost naked Derek toward the bed who obliged with no argument. Derek climbed on top of Stiles, kissing the man hard on the mouth while fitting himself in the space between his thighs. Stiles let out a soft moan as Derek trailed kisses down to his neck, sucking at a spot. One of his hands snuck underneath Stiles’ pajama bottoms and squeezed his ass, earning him another moan.

“S-stop. We can’t do that right now.” Stiles whispered. Derek stilled before lifting up to look at Stiles’ face. 

“Sorry, did I get the wrong idea?” He asked. 

“What? No. I want nothing more than for you to fuck me into the mattress, believe me.” Stiles said, pushing Derek to lie on his side. “But I have to be up in a few hours and I just want you to fall asleep.” 

Derek still looked confused until Stiles began kissing him, sliding one of his hands into the front of Derek’s briefs and gripping his cock. Derek moaned into Stiles’ mouth who swallowed the sound hungrily, breaking away to kiss at Derek’s neck. Stiles started to stroke Derek’s cock slowly, bringing it to full hardness. 

Derek started palming the front of Stiles’ pants, making the man moan into his neck. 

“Feels so good.” Stiles whispered, picking up the pace. He brought his thumb over the head of Derek’s cock, smearing the precum around and making Derek shudder. Bringing his hand up, Stiles licked his palm and wrapped it back around Derek’s cock. Derek made a sound that was nothing but filthy before kissing Stiles hard, tasting himself on the man’s tongue. He palmed the front of Stiles’ pants faster, making the hand around Derek’s neck squeeze tighter. The hand around his cock stroked faster, making his climax build quickly. Derek couldn’t muffle the moan that came out of his mouth if he tried. 

“That’s it, baby.” Stiles whispered. “Come for me, come on.” 

That was all it took to send Derek over the edge. He came silently spilling all over his own stomach and Stiles’ hand, eyes clenched shut and mouth open wordlessly. Stiles stilled next to him, eyes shut. Eventually he sighed heavily and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked sleepily. 

“You just made me come in my pants like a fucking teenager.” He said rolling out of bed and waddling into the bathroom. 

Derek snorted, earning him a damp washcloth to the face that he used to clean himself off. He pulled his briefs off and tossed them to the floor just as Stiles slid under the covers naked. Derek immediately wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him close and kissing the back of his neck. If there was any conversation after, Derek doesn’t remember it because he fell asleep the moment Stiles turned his head and kissed him gently goodnight. 

 

 

Sometime later, Derek reached for Stiles in the bed to find his spot empty. Before he could open his eyes and search for him, Stiles kissed his temple and whispered. 

“I’m going to work, you stay here and sleep. Lock up when you leave later. Goodnight, Der.” He said. 

Derek hummed, too sleepy to argue. He fell back asleep immediately. 

 

He woke again later in the morning and rolled out of the bed, stretching until his back popped loudly. He pulled his briefs on and padded down the stairs into the kitchen. Derek opened the fridge in search for something to drink, scratching at his chest when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

He turned around quickly to find Scott sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of toast in his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ.” Derek said, grabbing the package of chop meat out of the fridge and covering himself. 

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Probably not the best choice for covering up, don’t you think?” He said. 

Derek glared at him. “What the hell are you doing here?” He said as he sidestepped toward the laundry room, hoping the pair of sweats he left here were still there.

“Stiles’ house is on the way from the vet clinic. I usually stop in after I’m done with the morning shift and grab a bite. He stopped leaving the key under the mat and just had one made for me. I have to say, when I pictured us formerly meeting for the first time, you had more clothes on.” Scott said. 

Derek came out of the laundry room in his sweats, putting the chop meat back and grabbing the orange juice. “Yeah well, if I’d known I wasn’t going to be alone when I thought I was, I would have _had_ more clothes on.” Derek poured himself a glass of juice before sitting down at the table. 

“Sorry about that. I guess Stiles forgot what day it was. How are things at the hospital?” 

“Stressful.” Derek says before sipping at his juice. “But I’m sure Allison tells you all about it.”

“Not really. The whole confidentiality thing, you know? Which I totally respect, by the way, I just heard you’re not doing so hot.” Scott said. 

Derek glared at him over his glass. “I’m doing just fine, thanks.”

Scott raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, no argument here. Just trying to make conversation.”

Silence fell over the room for a moment as the two of them went about their items of food. 

“So…you and Stiles are pretty serious.” Scott said. 

“I would hope so. He leaves the key under the mat for me.” 

“Well it’s only a matter of time before he makes you your own then.” Scott coughed to hide his laugh as Derek choked on his juice. 

“I’m sure that won’t be for a little while.” Derek said. “We’ve only been dating about a month.” 

“Well that’s good. Just don’t screw with him, okay? He doesn’t need that shit again. You seem like a decent guy, I wouldn’t want to have to kill you.” Scott said. 

“Did the one before really screw with him?” Derek asked. 

“You mean Stiles hasn’t told you yet?” Scott looked confused. 

If Derek was honest, he hadn’t said anything about his past relationship either. He hoped it would never come up so he would have to explain to Stiles why he sometimes froze up at certain words or movements during intimacy. 

“Not really, no.” He said. 

“Well it’s not my story to tell, but you should know that if any of us ever see him again he’s as good as dead or arrested, depending on which one gets to him first.” Scott said, finishing his toast. “Anyway, I should probably head home. Allison has been asking me to clean the house for two days and if it isn’t done today I’ll probably be sleeping at my mom’s. See you later, Derek. Maybe with a shirt next time.” Scott slapped Derek on the back on his way out of the kitchen. 

Derek pondered what Scott said. He brushed it off, knowing he and Stiles would talk when they were ready to. Derek found the two mugs still in the sink with a sticky note on one. 

**You clean the dishes you use after 9pm. This isn’t a bed and breakfast. Clean up after yourself. –Lydia**

Derek snorted at the note and cleaned all the dishes in the sink before going back to the room and getting dressed for the day. 

 

 

Derek followed the cacophony of instruments followed by a familiar yell as he walked down the empty hallway of the school. 

“For the last time, Greenburg it’s a musical instrument, not a kazoo! Either read the notes or don’t play, I’m not going to tell you again!” Stiles yelled. Derek peeked his head through the door and immediately locked eyes with his sister in one of the front chairs. 

“Oh God, whatever it is I swear I didn’t do it. It was probably Laura or Peter. Hell, I’ll even throw Isaac under the bus.” Cora said, putting her hands up in surrender. 

Stiles followed her gaze to the door and smiled brightly. 

“The fact that you have to immediately protect yourself concerns me and makes me not want to go home. We’ll talk about that later because I’m not here for you.” Derek said, turning his attention to Stiles and lifting a bag into view. “I brought you lunch.”

“What the hell, you never bring me lunch.” Cora said. 

“Language, and I’m not dating you.” 

“Ew, thank God.” She said just as the bell rang. 

“Alright, look over your parts tonight. Greenburg, I’m testing you off tomorrow and if you don’t have your part learned I’m putting you on triangle for the rest of the semester. Don’t look at me like that, you know I’ll do it!” Stiles said as he made his way to Derek. He gave him a chaste kiss as he grabbed the bag. 

“Oh my God, you brought me curly fries.” Stiles said, looking at Cora. “He brought me curly fries. I win and you lose.” 

“Whatever, I’m going to find my boyfriend and make him get me a milkshake after school.” She said, bumping shoulders with her brother on the way out. 

“So I can see Greenburg is one of your favorites.” Derek said when his sister closed the door. 

“I swear to God I’m going to beat that kid with his trumpet.” Stiles said with a big mouthful of curly fries. 

Derek made a face at him. “Are you sure I’m not dating a teenager with bad eating habits?”

“Last I checked, yeah.” Stiles said with a smile. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, then was surprised in my briefs by a wild Scott.” 

Stiles’ eyes went wide as he looked at the day on his computer. “Oops, I probably should have mentioned that…”

“Probably,” Derek smirked. “I wouldn’t want Allison mad at me for making her boyfriend fall in love with my body.” 

“Yeah right, you’d enjoy the hell out of that.” Stiles said as he made grabby hands at Derek. The latter drew closer until Stiles wrapped his legs around him and rested his head on Derek’s chest.

“I missed you when you weren’t answering.” He said.

“I missed you too.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles. He was enjoying the comfortable silence when his phone went off. He sighed as he reached for it to find a text from Allison. 

 

Kidney failure. Cannot hold down any food. Putting him on force feeder. Jamie’s terminal, I’m so sorry.

 

Derek read and reread the message five times before it finally settled in. 

_Jamie’s terminal._

Jamie was going to die. He was going to die and there was no stopping it. 

The phone slipped out of Derek’s hand and clanked around on the desk. Stiles looked up and put his hands on either side of Derek’s face. 

“Derek? Der, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” He said. Derek motioned toward his phone before sitting down in one of the chairs behind him. 

Stiles picked it up and read the message. He dropped the phone back on the desk and walked over to Derek, wrapping him in an embrace. 

“I am so sorry.” Stiles said over and over again. Derek held on to him tightly, burying his face into Stiles’ neck. They stayed like that until the lunch bell rang. 

“Do you want me to take the rest of the day off?” Stiles asked. 

“What? No, you can’t do that. I’ll be okay. I’m going to head home and grab some clean scrubs. My shift starts in an hour.” Derek said. He kissed Stiles gently. “Thank you. I’ll see you when I get off.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Stiles said with a sad smile. 

 

 

When Derek made it to his loft, he stood in the middle of it, staring around for a minute. He walked mechanically to his closet and pulled out a pair of scrubs before his eyes landed on a back in the back. The label said “Med School Work.” He pulled the box out and grabbed a few folders out of it, bringing them with him as he left. 

 

The first place he stopped at was Jamie’s room. The boy looked worse than the night before, with a new needle in his arm that gave him the nutrients he needed to stay alive. Derek turned around and made his way out, wanting to let the boy rest when he heard his name. 

“Derek?” Jamie’s voice sounded raspy and weak, making Derek’s heart ache. 

“Hey, kid. How are you feeling?” Derek asked. Tears instantly filled Jamie’s eyes. 

“I’m dying.” He choked out. 

Derek sat down at the edge of Jamie’s bed. 

“I…I know.” He said. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me you’re sorry?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard that enough today.” Jamie nodded his head, a small gesture that seemed to pain him. 

“Will you promise me one more thing?” He asked. 

Derek stared at the dying boy in front of him. 

“What’s that, kid?”

“Promise that after I die, you’ll still bring me a cupcake on my birthday?” Jamie asked. Derek’s eyes went wide. Derek brought Jamie a cupcake with a candle every year on his birthday since the year he was admitted in the pediatric ward.

“Yeah, I’ve known it was you since the third one. I faked sleeping to see if the cupcake person would come back this year.” Jamie said.

“I promise, Jamie.” Derek said. 

“Pinky promise?” 

Derek wrapped his pinky around the small, pale one that Jamie lifted. 

“Pinky promise.” 

 

Derek left right after Jamie fell back asleep, making his way to Dr. Morrell’s office. He knocked twice before opening the door to find her at her computer. 

“What can I do for you, Derek?” She asked. 

He dropped the folders he pulled from his house on her desk. 

“Those are all my transcripts and letters of recommendation. Before I took the job here at Beacon Hills Hospital, I was actually in medical school taking courses for a second degree. I left due to personal reasons right before I was due to go on my internship. I know you can only take one intern at a time, but I want you to consider me when Allison is finished.” Derek said. 

Marin sifted through the transcripts before raising an eyebrow at Derek. 

“You want to be a doctor?”

“I want to be a pediatrician.” He corrected. 

“And why is that?” Marin asked. 

“Because I want to save children like Jamie.” Derek said honestly. “I can’t save him. I know that, but I also know he isn’t the only one going through this. I want to help them and maybe find a cure. I know that sounds ridiculous and like a pipe dream, but it’s the truth. These kids deserve a chance to live and I want to help them get that.” 

Marin watched him for a moment before picking up his folders and setting them next to her computer. 

“I’ll call the school you attended in the morning and make sure everything is still in good standing. If it all checks out, you’ll only have to take a few courses before starting your internship which will place you right at the end of Allison’s. There’s a chance Dr. Hanks will try and stop you from interning, but lucky for you he doesn’t have a say in my ward.” She said. 

Derek nodded, thanking her before heading toward the door again. 

“And Derek?” Marin said. He turned around and found her smiling. 

“I look forward to training you.” 

Derek saluted her before stepping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaaat! I guess we're gonna see where this goes :] I'm kind of excited because this plot twist came to me in a dream last night... Let's hope I can pull it off!
> 
> As always, you can find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome :]
> 
> -John


	11. Abstinence Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, let me begin by saying I am SO sorry. You'll find out soon. This chapter was one of the hardest to write for me, so I hope it's good. 
> 
> Just a quick head's up, I'll be out of the country from April 10th-April 19th. I'm a Music Assistant for one of the local High Schools and I'm chaperoning a Spain tour for the choir! I'm going to try and post another chapter before I leave but there are no promises. Hope for the best!
> 
> Enjoy...

Stiles was seeing things, that was the only explanation. After getting a call from Talia saying Derek picked Erica up early and finding out Lydia took a ride from Laura and Cora without telling him first, Stiles rushed through his work at the school to get home. When he walked through the door, he found his two nieces with Derek at the kitchen table…studying. Well, Erica was actually just reading a book while Derek and Lydia each had a textbook in front of them. 

Stiles quickly took his phone out and snapped a picture of the scene, forgetting his worries for just a moment and grabbing Erica’s attention right after the camera went off. 

“Hey Uncle Stiles.” She said. 

“Hey there, bug, how was school?”

“Good, Miss Talia picked me up and got me ice cream then she let me watch Batman!” Erica told him excitedly.

“That’s awesome, Erica, I’m glad you had fun.” Stiles kissed the top of her head. 

“I did! And then Derek picked me up early because he got off early and now he’s reading about abstinence anomaly or something.”

“Advanced anatomy, ninja, but nice try.” Derek said without looking up from his textbook.

Lydia looked up from textbook with a confused expression. 

“I don’t get it, what’s advanced about it?” She asked. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Derek said. 

“Could I…look at that when you’re done with it?” 

Derek snorted, lifting his gaze and rubbing his eyes with one hand. He pushed his book towards Lydia with his other hand. 

“Knock yourself out, kid, I need a break anyway.” Derek stood from the table and brought Stiles in for a kiss who returned it quickly.

“So…you brought Erica home.” Stiles started.

“Yeah, I swung by the house and thought I’d take her home since I was already there.” Derek said. 

“And you didn’t think to ask me?” 

“I…what?” Derek looked confused. 

Stiles ignored him, turning to Lydia who stilled when she saw his face. 

“And you,” He said. “You didn’t tell me you had a ride home. I had to find out from Isaac that Laura brought you home.” 

Lydia dropped her gaze to the table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it.” She said. 

“Damnit, Lydia, I don’t ask much from you. I just want to know where you are!” 

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. I didn’t want to bother you, you looked busy. I figured it would have been okay since Derek’s over all the time anyway.” 

“Well you thought wrong. Even if I’m busy, tell me next time so I’m not worried about whether or not you’re actually getting a ride home.” Stiles all but snapped. 

“Wait a minute, what is going on?” Derek asked, bringing Stiles attention back to him. He immediately wished he didn’t.

Stiles glared at him, jabbing his finger into Derek’s chest. 

“Perhaps I should have said this from the very beginning. Don’t _ever_ take my nieces, either of them, anywhere without my knowledge and consent. I don’t care if it’s from the school to this house, I want to know. You got it?” Stiles jabbed a little harder with every word. He spun around and marched upstairs without waiting for Derek to answer, effectively ending the discussion. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek stared after him open mouthed before turning back to Lydia and Erica. The latter shoved her head farther into her book, pretending she didn’t hear anything, while Lydia wiped her eyes of the tears. 

“Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?” Derek asked. 

“Don’t take it too personally,” Lydia said. “One of Stiles’ biggest rules is that he knows where we are and who we’re with. He gets panicky if he doesn’t know.”

“Why is he so paranoid? I get he’s your guardian but that was a little eccentric…” Derek said. 

Lydia nodded as she closed her textbook. “It has to do with Steele.” She said. 

Derek’s hands turned into fists at his sides. He needed to learn more about this guy, and maybe even hunt him down. 

“What did he do?” 

“Listen, Derek, it’s not my place to have this discussion with you. Ask Stiles what happened.” Lydia said, getting up and making her way upstairs to her room. 

“Steele was a very bad person.” Erica said quietly behind her book. “He hurt Uncle Stiles a lot. You’re not going to do that, are you?” 

Derek kneeled beside her, wiping away a tear. 

“I’m trying not to, ninja. I’m gonna go apologize to him right now, are you gonna be okay for a minute?” He asked. 

When Erica nodded, Derek ruffled her hair a little bit before heading upstairs to Stiles’ room. He stopped briefly to tell Lydia that Erica was still downstairs. When he heard her muffled thank you, Derek knocked on Stiles’ door. 

“It’s open.” Stiles called. Derek took a deep breath and opened the door to find Stiles sitting at the edge of his bed, shirt un-tucked and tie undone. 

“Listen, I didn’t mean to lose my cool like that. I’m sorry, but you can’t just take my nieces without telling me.” Stiles said. 

“And I get that. It won’t happen again, I promise. I’ll make sure you know next time, I wasn’t trying to worry you. I didn’t know it would scare you like that.” 

“It’s just…It’s not fair to you, but the last one used to lie about it.” Stiles said. 

Derek sat next to him on the bed, pulling Stiles snug against his side and kissing his temple. 

“What happened, Stiles?” Derek asked. 

Stiles sighed before grabbing one of Derek’s hands, playing with it gently. 

“When we were together, I would ask Steele to pick up the girls once in a while and bring them home from school. Usually it was Lydia since she was still going to school in the next town over where Jules used to live.” Stiles said. “The problem was, I had no real way of knowing if he really did get her or not. I found out, more often than not, he wouldn’t pick her up. She would find other ways of getting back to my house and tell me that Steele actually did get her.”

Derek glared at nothing in particular, wanting nothing more than to really find Steele and beat him senseless. 

“Why would she cover for him like that? That doesn’t seem like her at all.” Derek said, as gently as he could especially with how angry he was.

“She didn’t want me to be unhappy.” Stiles said, smiling sadly. “Jules died shortly before all this happened. We were all still grieving and Lydia just didn’t want to add any more onto my plate. Her words, not mine.” 

Derek shook his head. “Can I kill him?” He asked. 

Stiles laughed, burying his face in Derek’s neck. “You’d have to get in line with my dad, Scott, Allison, and a few other people.” He said. “Steel really screwed with me, Derek. He put my girls in danger without even really trying. He didn’t care for them at all and I can’t have that again for them. Whoever I’m with needs to know that they will always come first before anyone else.”

Derek lifted Stiles’ chin, kissing him gently. “And that is exactly how it should be. I completely understand you, and I’m sorry that I worried you. I’ll make sure Laura knows to contact you the next time she offers Lydia a ride. She’ll completely understand.” Derek said. 

Stiles smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you guys, it’s just something I need to know. Consider it a weird pet peeve of mine.”

“I don’t find it weird at all. I’m glad you care about their whereabouts, most parents wouldn’t.” Derek said. 

The hand lying in Stiles’ lap slowly found its way between the man’s thighs. “In fact, it’s kind of a turn on how protective you are.”

Stiles stared at the hand, bringing his gaze back to Derek. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, almost like a wolf protecting its pack. I really like that.” Derek said, kissing the spot just behind Stiles’ ear before sucking at the spot in earnest. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed as his hand covered Derek’s. 

“W-wait, I know what you’re trying to do.” Stiles said. 

Derek let out a chuckle. “Well, I would hope so or this was about to be really awkward.” 

“You’re supposed to be studying, you bastard.” Stiles tried to sound serious, but the roughness in his voice betrayed him.

“Study later, play now.” Derek whispered. 

“Or you can study now.” 

“Stiles, I’m trying to thoroughly apologize here.” Derek sucked harder on the spot, making Stiles whimper.

“Derek, the girls are right downstairs.” Stiles tried.

Derek sighed, sliding off the bed and dropping to his knees in front of Stiles. 

“Then you better be quiet, huh?” He said. 

Stiles’ jaw dropped as Derek began unbuttoning his pants. He tugged hard, removing Stiles’ pants before mouthing at the bulge in front of his boxers. Stiles inhaled sharply, bringing his hands to Derek’s hair and carding them through it. 

“Jesus Christ.” He whisper-shouted. 

Derek chuckled. “Shh, they’ll hear you.” He snarked. 

“You’re a menace. A complete and total menace who deserves a swift kick in the _ahh_.” Stiles’ sentence was cut off by his moan as Derek pulled his boxers down and licked a long strip up his cock. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I don’t think I heard you.” Derek said, looking up at Stiles. The latter glared at his boyfriend, tugging on his hair. 

“Just shut up and get back to work.” He said before pushing Derek’s head back down. 

Derek wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles’ cock, swirling his tongue around and making the man shudder. He bobbed up and down the length, all the while Stiles gently tugged at Derek’s hair. He swallowed all of Stiles’ length, nose buried in the coarse hairs, and received a low groan from the man. 

Derek brought a hand up, cupping Stiles’ balls as he continued to bob up and down on his cock. Stiles’ grip tightened in Derek’s hair. 

“ _Fuck_ , Derek, I’m close.” He whispered. Derek sucked harder and faster, bringing Stiles over the edge. 

Stiles came, swearing under his breath and holding Derek’s head. Derek swallowed as Stiles came down his throat, savoring the quiet moans that escaped the man’s mouth. 

He lifted his head up to meet Stiles, kissing him hard and enjoying the moans as Stiles tasted himself on Derek’s tongue. 

 

“Apology accepted. Completely, one-hundred percent accepted. If you apologize like that every time, I may have to find other ways of staying mad at you.” He whispered against Derek’s lips. 

Derek laughed, pampering Stiles’ face with kisses. 

“You know what you have to do now?” He whispered. 

“What?” Stiles asked, reaching for Derek’s jeans. 

Derek slid his hands up and down Stiles’ arms before gripping his shoulders. 

“You…Have to go make me a sandwich.” He said. 

Stiles froze before smacking Derek on the shoulder. The latter laughed loudly, earning him several more smacks before Stiles stood up and grabbed his pants. 

“You’re still a menace. I can’t believe you! Way to ruin the moment entirely! See if I return the favor later, you evil fiend!” He said as he forcefully shoved a leg into his pants. 

Derek was still chuckling as he went to the bathroom and wash the come and spit off his face. 

“Okay fine, you don’t have to make me a sandwich, but you still have to cook dinner.” He said. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re on the shit list, buddy, _you_ should be cooking dinner.” Stiles replied. 

Derek leaned against the bathroom doorway. 

“I just gave you an orgasm so good your legs are shaking, no I don’t.” He said smugly. 

 

Stiles scowled the entire time he made spaghetti, making Derek chuckle under his breath several times that night. Stiles did in fact return the favor later. 

 

 

 

Derek sat in the Nurse’s lounge, head once again in a textbook. He had so much to review before he started a night course in the spring. He was approved for his internship to start fall of next year, but he had so much to brush up on. Derek was considering taking a break when Dr. Hanks stormed into the lounge. 

“You have to be kidding me. You seriously think you have what it takes to be a doctor now?” He said. 

“Pediatrician,” Derek corrected, not for the first time. 

“There’s no difference!” The doctor shouted, slamming his hands down on the table Derek was occupying.

“Actually there is. Saying I’m just a doctor insinuates that I’m going for general care. I’m looking to become a pediatrician. I’ll be working with a specific age group.” Derek said, sliding his textbook across the table. “Here, Doctor, perhaps you need to review this a little more than I do.” 

Dr. Hanks glared daggers at Derek, shoving the textbook roughly back toward him. 

“The day you become a _pediatrician_ in this hospital is the day I retire.” He said before storming back out. 

“I’ll look forward to seeing your early retirement, then!” Derek shouted after him. 

He sighed, starting another chapter when his pager went off. He took one look at the message before jumping up and rushing out of the lounge. 

 

 

Allison was leaning outside Jamie’s room with Marin beside her. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as he approached the two women. Allison wouldn’t look him in the eyes as Marin explained what was happening. 

“Jamie’s…He doesn’t have much longer, Derek.” She said. “He can’t fight anymore, his body is too weak.” 

The air rushed out of Derek’s lungs as the weight of what Dr. Morrell was saying finally settled. 

Today was Jamie’s last day. 

“His parents aren’t going to make it here in time.” Allison said. “They’re en route now, but still a far ways out. We paged you because we don’t want him to be alone.” 

Derek leaned hard against the wall. “You want me to be there as he passes.” He said. 

“We feel it would be for the best.” Marin said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “It’s completely understandable if you can’t do it, Derek. You have a choice.” 

“No, I- I want to be there. He doesn’t deserve to be alone.” Derek said. He pushed off the wall and took a deep breath before entering the hospital room.

 

His ears immediately picked up on Jamie’s ragged breathing as he fought to get air in his lungs. He was pale and sickly, face sunken. It hurt to look at the boy, but Derek did so because Jamie deserved that. 

When he drew closer, he noticed the tears in Jamie’s eyes. Derek quickly grabbed a Kleenex from the end table, dabbing at the boy’s eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to stir Jamie too much. The boy weakly reached out for Derek who took his hand gingerly. 

“Hey kid.” Derek whispered. He didn’t trust his voice, afraid it would break and reveal the cracks in his calm demeanor. 

“It’s happening isn’t it?” The boy barely whispered. Derek merely nodded, squeezing just a little tighter to Jamie’s hand. 

He let out a wet cough and Derek flinched at the sound. He had never had to deal with a dying patient before. He didn’t know what protocol was, if there was a script he was supposed to memorize. He was already breaking a big rule by being so attached to Jamie. 

“Can I be a baby for a minute?” Jamie whispered. 

“Kid, given the circumstance, I think you can be whatever the hell you want to be.” Derek whispered back. 

Jamie cracked a small smile, coughing again. “Will you please hold me?” He asked. 

Derek had to close his eyes before he nodded. There was no hope in him leaving here with dry eyes. 

He climbed up onto the bed and wrapped the small boy in his arms. His skin was cold to touch and Derek hated himself for making the boy whimper from being stirred. 

“You’re really warm.” Jamie mumbled. Derek could feel the boy fighting for air, feel the raspy intakes. 

“I get that a lot.” Derek joked. He rested his chin on the top of Jamie’s head. 

“What do you think it’s gonna be like?” Jamie asked. 

“I don’t know, kid, but I wish it was me finding out and not you.” 

“Don’t say that.” Jamie whispered. “You shouldn’t have to find out so soon either.” 

“Better me than you, Jamie.” Derek said. 

They were quiet for a while after that, listening to the machines beep and Jamie breathing. . 

 

“Did you know that you inspired me to continue on with becoming a pediatrician?” Derek asked. 

“Before I became a nurse, I was still in school. I kind of always wanted to be a pediatrician, even though I said I wanted to be a nurse. Don’t get me wrong, I love being a nurse. I enjoy being able to see the patients every day, especially you, kid.” Jamie’s hand covered Derek’s and squeezed weakly. 

“Before I could start my internship a few years ago, something really bad happened to me. I was with this woman, she was really pretty. I’m talking drop dead gorgeous, kid.” Derek chuckled. “I thought she was it for me. I had every intention of marrying her after I became a pediatrician.”

“What happened?” Jamie whispered. 

“I, uh, I walked in on her and another guy.” Derek said, hating to relive the memory. “She spent so much time telling me it was all my fault that she did it, that I almost believed her.” 

“Bitch,” Jamie said. 

“Hey, language.” Derek said. 

“I’m dying, I’m excused.” Jamie said, reminding Derek of the reality of things. 

“Anyway, I dropped out of school and took up a nursing job here. But, I guess it worked out for the best right? I wouldn’t have met you if I wasn’t a nurse. And you couldn’t have inspired me to get back on track.” Derek said. 

Derek watched the heart monitor, knowing it wouldn’t be long. 

“So thank you, Jamie. Thank you for helping me find that spark again. You helped me more than you know.” 

“And if you didn’t leave what’s-her-face, you wouldn’t have met Stiles.” Jamie whispered. 

“How do you know about Stiles?”

“I heard you and Dr. Argent talking about him the other day. I’m glad you’re happy, you deserve it.” Jamie said. 

“You deserve it more, kid.” Derek whispered back. Jamie merely shrugged. 

 

“I’m not going to get to say goodbye to my parents, am I?” Jamie asked minutes later.

“I don’t think so, buddy…” Derek said. “Looks like you’re stuck with just me.”

“It could be worse.” Jamie said, smiling a little bigger. “Maybe it’s better this way? My mom hasn’t looked me in the eyes in four weeks. It might be easier if they don’t have to say goodbye.” 

Derek squeezed his eyes shut to try and keep the tears from falling. “She doesn’t hate you.” He whispered.   
“I know she doesn’t.” Jamie said. “It’s just really hard to watch me die. She wanted so much for me.” 

Jamie fell silent after that, struggling harder to breathe. 

“Jamie, you know you’re loved, right?” Derek choked out. The boy nodded his head, unable to speak. The heart monitor grew even slower.

“Hey Derek?” Jamie whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for caring so much. You’re gonna be a great pediatrician.” He said. 

Derek felt the tears fall before he could catch them, listening to the heart monitor all but stop. 

“I love you, Derek.”

“Love you too, Jamie.” He choked. “There’s going to a cupcake every year with your name on it, I promise.”

“Thank you...”

The only sounds in the room were the high pitched beep of the flat line and Derek’s quiet sobs. 

 

 

An hour later, Derek sat in the same lounge he started his night in. He built up enough strength to hit send on his phone. Stiles picked up immediately.

“ _Hey, I was just about to head to bed, what’s up?_ ” He asked. 

“Uh, hey. I, uh…I don’t think I can drive right now.” Derek said honestly. 

“ _…Derek, what’s wrong?_ ”

“He’s…uh, he’s gone.” Derek’s voice broke on the last word. 

“ _I’m on my way._ ” Stiles said without hesitation. 

 

An hour later, Derek found himself in Stiles’ bed, cocooned in the warmth of his boyfriend. He should feel embarrassed to be crying so much, but Stiles said nothing as he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek wasn’t sure when he would be okay, didn’t know how long it took a nurse to fully get over their first death. One thought kept him going, though. 

Jamie died with a smile on his face and in the arms of someone who cared. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

When Stiles woke the next morning, he silently got out of bed and grabbed his phone. He found several texts, all from Derek’s family. They all said the same thing:

 

Thank You.

 

He looked over his shoulder at Derek who slept with a scowl on his face. Both he and Derek were fractured, broken by past loves and drastic events. But somehow, someway, they found each other. Stiles wanted to help Derek be whole again, willing to do anything to make that happen. Maybe his sister was watching over him after all. 

 

Stiles phoned the school and requested a substitute for the day, someone needed him and he wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know why this was so hard to write. I had to stop several times because I was crying. Add Run To You by Pentatonix to the mix, and it was unbearable. 
> 
> Also, I'll give brownie points to whoever can draw or find a picture that resembles, Derek and Lydia studying together :P Bonus points if you have Erica reading a book next to them! 
> 
> So what do you think? Comments and feedback always welcome. 
> 
> You can find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :] 
> 
> -John


	12. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As promised, I managed to get a chapter in before I left! I'll be bringing my laptop with me on the trip since I have a little bit of school work to do while I'm chaperoning. College doesn't rest apparently...But there is no promise of a chapter while I'm in Spain, in fact I almost guarantee there won't be. 
> 
> Anyway, who all lives in Spain?! What are some great places to visit in Barcelona or Madrid? I'm going a bunch of other places but I'll have most of my free time in those cities! Let me know what you suggest :]
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side :/
> 
> Okay without further wait...enjoy!

Derek rubbed at his eyes roughly before slamming his textbook shut and all but throwing it across the Nurse’s lounge. It was a little over two weeks since Jamie’s passing and Derek buried himself into his studies to get ready for his internship. If he was honest with himself, Derek wouldn’t remember to sleep if it wasn’t for Stiles. He spent more nights over at the younger man’s house than at his own loft lately, and Stiles was always there to gently close Derek’s book and take his reading glasses off, telling him to go to sleep and get back into it the next day. 

The first week had been very rough for Derek. Marin told him the first death always hit the hardest. For the first few days, everything reminded Derek of Jamie and it was hard to do his job sometimes. He was sent home twice that week and told to find a way to get his mind off of it. He found comfort in Stiles who was always willing to listen when Derek’s mind wouldn’t shut off at night. He felt bad for keeping the teacher up past his usual bed time, but Stiles never complained once. 

What really surprised him was getting comfort from Lydia and the conversation that followed. The morning after Jamie’s death, he sat at the kitchen table when Lydia walked in and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned around when she released him, staring at her with his mouth slightly open. 

“Mention this to anyone and I’ll deny it to my grave.” She said, slapping her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. “Sorry…too soon?” 

Derek closed him mouth, snorting at the brief look of terror that flashed across Lydia’s face. 

“It’s fine. Thank you, though.” He said, offering the seat next to him. When she sat down she pulled one of Derek’s books toward her. 

“So…does that offer still stand?” She asked. 

“What offer?”

“You helping me with school work.” She said, sifting through the book. 

“I highly doubt you really need my help, Lydia.” Derek said. 

“True, but some of this stuff seems really interesting, it’d be cool to learn about it if you’re willing to teach me.” 

“I thought you wanted to go into mathematics?” 

“I do,” Lydia said. “But this looks fun.” 

“ _fun_? You think it looks fun? I’m almost afraid to ask what makes you tick.” Derek said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Tell you what, when I’ve started my internship, I’ll teach you whatever you want to know.”

“Oh, you’re going to regret those words, Derek Hale.” Lydia said with a smirk. “Anyway, I should probably go get ready for school. Stiles took the day off, but I can’t.” 

“Do you need a ride?” He asked. 

“Nope, I have a car I just…don’t like driving it.” She said. “It was my mom’s.” 

Derek nodded slowly. “I see…well the offer stands whenever. Just give me a call.” 

“Thanks,” Lydia said as she stood up to head back upstairs. “Derek…I’m sorry you have to know what this feels like.” 

Derek gave her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Losing someone close to you, it’s not easy, but if there is anyone who knows better about how to cope with it, it’s this family. We’re here for you.” She said before turning around and disappearing down the hall. 

Derek stared after her, feeling the weight of her words. He learned to listen carefully for the words that Lydia used, like how she said “we.” He felt warm inside, knowing Lydia was beginning to trust him. 

 

Derek was pulled from his thoughts by Allison running into the lounge out of breath. 

“Why the hell are you not answering your pager?” She demanded. Derek raised his eyebrow at her, pointing at his watch. 

“I’m on break for another fifteen minutes, that bastard will stay on silent until then.” He said. 

“Well guess what, primadonna, your break has been cut short. We’ve got a tiny problem, well actually many tiny problems. Coming here. For a field trip.” 

“Okay, why don’t you catch your breath and then try using complete sentences because you’re making no sense right now.” Derek said, kicking a chair out for Allison to sit in. She glared as she lowered herself on it. 

“Marin just took a half day then emailed me that it completely ‘slipped her mind,’” Allison pulled out the air quotes, “that there was a second grade field trip coming in today.” 

Derek stopped chewing and looked at Allison. “…Slipped her mind? It slipped her mind when the high school was here a year ago!” He said. 

“Exactly. I have to do the tour since she isn’t here.” 

“Can’t one of the other doctors do it?” He asked before he realized why Allison was probably here. 

“Wait a minute…no. No, absolutely not.” 

“Oh, come on, Derek, I haven’t even asked yet!” She said. 

“I know, and I’m telling you right now it’s a no.” 

“I’m not asking you to do the whole thing, I’m just asking for you to help!” 

“Allison, I deal with children all day when they’re sick, I’m not going to do it when they aren’t supervised by their parents and are probably hyped up on whatever free candy the gift shop was giving out today on the way in.” He said, pulling open his textbook and attempting to ignore the puppy pout Allison was giving.

“I’ll watch Erica one night so you and Stiles can go out.” She offered. 

“We have Lydia, we don’t need a sitter.” 

“I’ll watch her during a night that Lydia wants to go out while you and Stiles are out.” 

Derek looked up from his book and glared. 

“Five nights.” 

“Three.”

“Four, and I’m talking the whole entire night because I am sick and tired of trying to keep it down because those walls are paper thin. Do you know how painful and hot it is when Stiles bites my hand because I’m cover-“ 

“Alright, alright! Jesus, I don’t want to hear this! Four whole nights, but not in a row.” Allison said, covering her ears.

“Deal.” Derek smirked, extending his hand to shake on it. Allison took it, glaring as hard as she could. 

“I really don’t like you right now.” 

“That’s fine. Now go set up for the field trip, get one of the empty rooms cleaned and ready for viewing.” He said. 

“You’re the nurse…” 

“And I’m on break.”

“I’m not doing your job, Derek, that’s ridiculous.” Allison said, crossing her arms. 

Derek raised his eyebrow again, closing his book. 

“Stiles is especially loud when I have him bent over the foot of bed while I’m thr-“ 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” She shouted, standing up and stomping out of the lounge while Derek laughed. 

 

When the class emptied out of the elevators and onto the pediatric floor, Derek plastered on his best fake I-am-so-happy-to-be-here smile and greeted the class with Allison. 

“Good morning, guys! How are we doing today?” He asked. He received a unison ‘good’ at an array of different levels of enthusiasm. The teacher eyed Derek up and down, making the man mentally shoot himself. It was going to be one of those awkward situations where the teacher was going to flirt desperately and Derek was going to let them down as easy as possible. At least he didn’t have to make someone up this time.

“Great! My name is Nurse Hale, but you can call me-“ 

“Derek!” One of the students shouted. Erica pushed herself through the crowd and collided with Derek’s legs like she normally did for greeting. 

“Ninja! I didn’t know you were coming today?” Derek said, giving Erica a squeeze. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” She said, smiling big up at the man. Derek ruffled her hair and pushed her gently back toward the sea of students. 

“Well you succeeded. It’s good to see you, Erica, now let’s get this tour going, huh?” He said before addressing the rest of the class again. 

“Well like this little ninja said, you can call me Derek. Today we’ll be joined by our training doctor, Dr. Argent.” He said, gesturing to a waving Allison. She gave Erica a wink before shaking hands with the teacher. 

“Welcome, everyone! I’m so excited you could make it today.” Allison lied smoothly. Derek refrained from snorting. 

“Now, who can tell me what a pediatrician is?” She asked the class. Everyone stared at her like she asked what the meaning of life was. Derek internally groaned, figuring it was going to be a long day. 

Erica raised her hand and Allison called on her. 

“A peedatrishan-“ 

“Pediatrician, bug.” Derek interrupted. 

“-Pediatrician, is a doctor for kids.” She said confidently. 

“Very good, Erica.” Allison said. “The doctors on this floor work with children like you guys. We see anyone from babies to teenagers every day.” 

Several of the students gave an audible ‘ooh’ at Allison, though Derek figured some of them were doing it because of how pretty she was. She went on to explain a little more of what it was that a pediatrician’s job entailed, capturing the attention of almost every student in the class. When the teacher wasn’t looking, Derek would make faces at Erica who would make faces back and get in trouble for them. He was allowed to be a kid sometimes. 

 

“Alright, so if you’ll follow Derek and I, we’re going to bring you guys into one of the rooms and show you what a typical check up looks like.” Allison said, pushing Derek to lead the group. The teacher came up to the other side of Derek. 

“You’re really good with children.” She said, batting her eyelashes. 

“Thank you, it’s kind of required in my field.” Derek said. 

“How do you know Erica? She seems to be very fond of you. I mean, I can totally see why!” She said, giving Derek a seductive smile. He shuddered, thinking of how a lion looked before it pounced on its prey.  
This was the opening Derek needed to turn this woman down quickly. 

“She’s my boyfriend’s niece.” He said, looking the woman right in the eyes. Allison choked on her laugh at the teacher’s face. 

“My apologies.” She said, retreating back with the class. 

Allison held her fist out discreetly that Derek bumped with his own. 

As the students all filed into the hospital room, Derek took his place in front of the table. 

“Now for this demonstration, I need a volunteer. Any takers?” He asked. No one raised their hand except for Erica, who jumped up and down eagerly. Derek chuckled and motioned for her to come forward. 

“You’re not gonna glue those weird things to my head again, are you?” She asked as he picked her up and sat her on the table. 

“No, not this time.” He said. “So we always start on by checking blood pressure, heart beats, and reflexes. I’m sure you’ve all seen this fun device.” Derek held up the blood pressure band as several students nodded their heads. 

“This baby is called a sphygmomanometer. Can you say that for me?” He asked. 

The students tried saying the complicated word and Allison stifled her laugh. 

“Nice try, guys, A for effort. For now, we’ll just call it the pressure reader. We’re going to wrap it around Erica’s arm and bump it a few times to get a read.” Derek went through the procedures that he could do in his sleep, testing Erica’s blood pressure, heart rate, and reflexes. 

“Once I’ve completed my tasks, I say the line everyone knows and loves.” He turned to Erica and put on his best serious face. “The doctor will be in momentarily.” 

Erica giggled at him, pushing his face away. 

As Allison went through what she did as a doctor, Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Erica. Ever since she started taking her medications, she had been doing much better. The seizures were very few and her sleep was uninterrupted. Derek was happy that the she was getting better, he hoped it stayed that way until she was older and grown out of it. 

 

Lunch was eaten in the Nurse’s lounge, the students were loud and rambunctious but Derek didn’t mind. For a last minute field trip, he felt he and Allison did well. 

“This wasn’t so bad, I’m proud of us.” Allison said. 

“Yeah, it could have been a lot worse.” 

“You’re really good with Erica.” 

“Um, thank you? That was random.” He said. 

“Not really, I was watching you during the tour. You two have really bonded.”

“She was the first one I met out of the three. We have a great relationship.” Derek snarked. 

“I’m glad. We were scared for a little bit, she didn’t open up at all after Julita died. She didn’t talk for three months.” Allison said. 

Derek was about to comment when the Lights started flashing, making the kids shout and laugh. The two of them looked around until Derek found one of the students messing with the light switch. 

“Hey, buddy, don’t do that.” Derek hollered over. The student stopped and backed away to hang out with his friends again. Derek shook his head, wondering what made children tick sometimes. He looked over at Erica and his stomach dropped. She was sat at one of the other tables, hands clenched into fists and her body slightly trembling. 

Derek shot up from his chair and ran over to her, grabbing her face in his hands and making her look at him. 

“Erica,” He said. “Talk to me, sweetie, what’s wrong.” 

“I-it’s happening. I can feel it.” She whispered. 

The other students at the table stared at her, one of them started crying. Derek looked at the teacher and Allison.

“Do you mind moving these kids away, please? Get them out of the lounge if you can.” He said. Allison and the teacher worked quickly to gather up the class and bring them out. Derek pulled Erica off her chair and sat her between his legs on the floor. 

“I d-don’t w-want to-“ She tried saying. 

“Shh, it’s okay Erica. You’re just in the beginning of one, you’re going to be fine. Can you hear my heart beat?” He asked. 

Erica nodded, her little body trembling. 

Derek looked up at the window on the door to see Allison peeking through. He mouthed ‘Stiles,” telling her to call him. Allison nodded, disappearing from the window. 

“I want you to keep listening to my heart and my breathing, try to breathe with me, okay?” 

Erica turned her heard so that her ear was on Derek’s chest. He stroked her hair, rocking back and forth slowly. 

“G-getting worse.” She whined. 

“Don’t think about it, Ninja. You can beat it, I know you can. You’re a stilinski, you can do anything.” 

“A-anything.” 

“That’s right. Do you know what my mom calls you?” Derek asked. Erica shook her head. 

“She calls you Catwoman because you’re so sneaky. She told me how you snuck extra cookies without anyone knowing until you left. I’ve never been more proud.” Derek said. Erica’s grip on his hand tightened just a little bit. 

Erica still trembled with no signs of stopping. The only thing that gave Derek relief was that the trembles didn’t worsen, Erica was still in the beginning stage of a seizure, so there was still a chance she could stop it.

“What helps you, Ninja? Anything I can do?” He asked. 

“Stiles sings.” She said. Derek did his best not to groan. 

“I can’t sing, bug. I’m horrible.” He said. 

“C-can you try?” she asked. 

Derek’s heart broke a little at the little whimper at the end. If this was what Erica needed, then he was going to do his damn best to help her. 

He racked his brain for any song that he possibly knew all the words too. There was one song that Talia used to sing to Cora whenever she had a nightmare, Derek knew it like the back of his hand. 

“If you ever tell anyone I did this, I’ll leave you with the scary lady.” Derek said. Erica’s grip went tighter on his hand. Derek took a big breath and gave it all he had. 

_Moon river wider than a mile…I’m crossing you in style someday._

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker…Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way._

Erica’s breathing slowed down just a little bit, the trembles getting weaker. It amazed Derek how much singing really did help the girl. 

_Two drifters off to see the world…There’s such a lot of world to see…_

_Oh, we’re after the same rainbow’s end…Waiting ‘round the bend…_

Erica was still in Derek’s arms, breathing evenly. The trembles had stopped completely, Erica successfully avoiding a full-on seizure.

_My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me…_

Derek finished his song, kissing the top of Erica’s head just as Stiles came running into the lounge. He stopped when he found a sleeping Erica in Derek’s arms, sitting on the floor. 

“She’s okay, I promise.” Derek whispered. “It wasn’t a full seizure, she avoided it.” 

“What happened?” Stiles asked, kneeling down next to them to stroke Erica’s sleeping face. 

“One of the kids messed with the lights, triggering Erica, but she’s okay. She’s just exhausted now.” Derek said. Stiles grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He said, kissing Derek again. “Thank you.”

Derek lifted a hand and wiped away a tear from Stiles’ eye. 

“No crying, she’s a tough one. She did great, but we should get her home.” 

Stiles nodded, picking Erica up so Derek could get up himself. While Stiles signed Erica out of her field trip, Derek spoke with Allison. 

“I’m going with them, I want to make sure Erica is okay.” He said. 

“No problem, there’s plenty of nurses here and I can handle the remainder of the tour. Get out of her, Derek.” Allison smiled. “You did good, now get them home.” She squeezed his shoulder and went to meet with the class while Derek went with Stiles and Erica to the elevators. 

“You sure Allison isn’t mad?” Stiles asked.

“Positive. She owes me anyway.” 

“Good, I want my family home tonight.” Stiles said. 

“Oh…Should I just go home?” Derek asked a little disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, did you not hear me?” 

“I heard you loud and clear.” 

“Then stop being stupid and meet me at the house.” Stiles said, carrying Erica to the Jeep.

“But…you said your family.” Derek said. 

Stiles sighed, turning around and meeting Derek’s gaze. 

“I hate to be the burden of bad news, Derek, but you’re stuck with us now. So if I have to actually say it, I’m not going to be very happy.” Stiles said. 

Derek felt warm inside and had the unbelievable urge to start tearing up. He chose the better option, marching up to Stiles and kissing him. He kissed the side of Erica’s head before saying he’d see them in ten minutes. 

 

Dinner felt different that night. Instead of feeling like a guest, Derek felt like he really did belong in the empty chair at the table. The four of them traded banter with each other, enjoying each other’s company. 

Later that night, Stiles pulled Derek up the stairs by the hand. 

“I really am glad you were there for Erica.” He said. 

“So am I. I’m glad she’s okay.”

“Are you?” Stiles asked. 

“Of course I am, why would I lie about that?” 

“No, I mean are you okay?” 

“Oh, I…Yes, I’m okay. I was able to help her, and that made me feel good. I needed to know I could still help someone.” Derek said. 

“You help me every day.” Stiles said and there was such honesty behind those words that Derek had to kiss him. They traded kisses between stripping each other of their clothes until both were naked in front of the bed. 

“You help me too. More than you know.” Derek whispered, peppering Stiles’ face with kisses. 

“Stop, I’m supposed to be thanking you for helping Erica today.” Stiles chuckled. 

“Oh, sorry, let me just get dressed really quick, and I’ll let you ramble on about your gratitude.” Derek snarked. 

Stiles grabbed him by the waist and pushed him onto the bed. 

“The only rambling anyone will be doing tonight is you rambling incoherent words, and occasionally my name.” He said. 

Stiles thanked him. Oh, did he thank him. Many times in many different ways. Derek said Stiles’ name seventeen times, he counted. 

 

 

 

In the morning, Derek was the first one up. He padded down the stairs, half asleep and heading for the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. He did a double take at the time on the clock before opening it. 

“…You’re not Stiles.” The man said. 

“Last time I checked, no I’m not. Can I help you?” 

“I doubt it, is Stiles here?” The man asked. 

“Yes, but he’s not awake right now, come back later.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll just see Lydia then.” The man said, trying to come in. Derek stepped in front of him. 

“No, I don’t think you will. Who are you?” Derek asked, no longer trying to be nice. 

“I’m Samuel Martin, I’m Lydia’s-“

“Dad?” Lydia said from the top of the stairs. 

Sam looked past Derek and once again tried to get past him. 

“Hey there, sweetheart, can you tell this lumberjack to move so I can hug you?” He asked. 

Lydia walked down the stairs and put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, letting him know it was okay to move. 

After he reluctantly stepped aside, Lydia took his spot but before Sam could reach for her, she shoved him back and slammed the door in his face, locking it. 

“If he knocks again, call the police and request the Sheriff. I’m sure he’d love a chat with him.” Lydia called over her shoulder. “Pancakes? I feel like cooking.” 

Derek looked from her to the door then back again. He shrugged and followed her into the kitchen. Something told him things were about to get very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's THAT for a cliff hanger? Things are about to get interesting indeed... 
> 
> I kind of imagined Talia singing Moon River similar to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UoIO4qxJig) so this is what Derek is thinking of when he's singing to Erica! 
> 
> As always you can find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Comments and Feedback are always welcome and appreciated :]


	13. Yes I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Surprise! Because I don't want to try and write in Spain (If I get manage to, then yay!), I've written another chapter! This kind of sort of came to me last night. I feel like I kind of rushed it just a tad...I don't know, I'll let you guys be the judge of that. This is also my first full on sexy times writing...so...it's probably really bad? Any tips on how to fix that? 
> 
> Anyway, I leave in a few hours to go overseas!! I'm so excited. 
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter :]

Stiles sat at his desk grading the latest quiz he gave his music appreciation class when Samuel Martin walked into the classroom. Not looking up from the papers, Stiles addressed the man.

“Not only are you trespassing onto school property, Lydia isn’t here. I won’t make her talk to you if that’s what you’re here for. She’s her own person and can make her own decision on this matter.” He said. 

Sam threw down several documents onto Stiles’ desk who took them with a sigh. 

“…You’re challenging me for custody?” Stiles asked. He dropped the papers back down.

“I’m claiming you unfit for guardianship. You have too much on your plate with the other one and her medical problems, Lydia needs someone who’s going to give her the things she needs. A teacher with a sick kid isn’t going to give her that.” Sam said, crossing his arms. 

“First, fuck you. Second, fuck you twice. Third, fuck you again with no prep time.” Stiles said. “You’re claiming _me_ unfit? And what, you’re all of a sudden father of the year? I bet you don’t even know how hold she is.”

“She’s turning seventeen in two months.”

“Three months, you asshole.” Stiles spat. “You can’t have her, she’s at the legal age to make this decision herself.” 

“She’s my daughter, I have rightful claim to her.” Sam yelled. 

“No, you don’t.” Stiles jumped out of his chair. “Sure, you’re her father, but you’re not her dad. You left after you found out Jules was pregnant with Lydia. You’re a fucking coward and you come in here, expecting me to lie down on the ground with my belly up and tail between my legs, but it’s not happening.” 

Sam silently glared at Stiles, shoving the documents at him once again. 

“You can barely keep yourself above water with both Lydia and the other one. You really think you can win this battle?” Sam asked. 

“There’s no battle to win, the judge will take one look at all evidence provided and I’ll maintain my guardianship over Lydia. You want to take her from me? You’re going to have to pry her out of my hands.” Stiles said. “And her sister’s name is Erica, you dickhead. Use her name or don’t address her at all.” 

“I don’t care what her name is, what I care about is getting Lydia away from you.” 

“No, what you _really_ care about is the insurance settlement that she’s promised when she turns eighteen. Let’s be honest with each other, Sam.” Stiles shoved the papers back again. 

“Regardless, the judge is going to love the incident where she walked nearly all the way home from the next town over because you couldn’t go get her. I believe that falls under child neglect, doesn’t it?” Sam asked. 

Stiles bit his tongue to keep from shouting. 

“How did you find out about that?”

“I have my ways, Stiles. You really think I wouldn’t do my research?”

“That happened months ago, and I had no knowledge of it until it was too late.” Stiles said. 

Sam smirked at him, once again pushing the documents toward Stiles. 

“Your word over mine.” 

“How about my word over yours?” Lydia said from the doorway. She walked into the room, followed closely by Cora and Derek.

When Lydia reached the two arguing men, she picked up the documents and read them over, laughing to herself and tossing them in the trash. 

“I’m not something you can just win in a legal battle, Sam. I’m also not an idiot, the judge will take my word into account even over yours. I just have to admit that I held the truth from Stiles. Your argument would be null and void.” She said, stepping up to her father. 

“And if for some God awful reason you _did_ win custody of me, I’d emancipate myself immediately. If that didn’t work, I’d notify the insurance company immediately and give my share to Erica. Either way, you would never get near a penny of the money.” 

“Lydia, I swear that isn’t why I’m doing this.” Sam said, reaching for his daughter who took a step back. 

“Samuel James Martin, forty-three years old, and recently fired from his construction job for stealing money. Currently owes thousands of dollars to several companies and facing foreclosure on the house in Los Angeles that was he was illegally sold. You also have four other children by three other women, all whom are searching for you as we speak. Go ahead and try to tell me you’re not here for the money. I suggest you leave before I report you to the police department that my grandfather is currently in charge of. He’d gladly put you in a holding cell until they figured out what to do with you.” Lydia said, crossing her arms. 

“Now hold on just a damn minute, I’m no-“ 

“She told you to leave, either do it or I’ll make you.” Derek said.

“Are you threatening me?” Sam glared. 

“No he’s promising you bodily harm if you don’t do what Lydia tells you to do. Good luck pressing charges, our dad’s the best Lawyer around.” Cora said, holding out her fist to Derek who proudly bumped it. 

“I’m really good at hiding the bodies after, too!” Isaac called from where he was leaning in the doorway. 

Stiles was going to have to talk to them about two little things called time and place. 

Sam glared around at everyone, Derek glared harder. 

“This isn’t over, Stiles. I’ll see you in court.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Stiles said as Sam stormed out of the room. 

“Seriously, guys? What are you even doing here?” Stiles asked, hugging Lydia tightly. “He’s not getting you.” 

“I know, I just like watching him turn red with anger, it’s a lot of fun pissing people off. I see why you do it often.” She said, bumping Stiles’ shoulder. “I called Derek when I saw Sam’s car in the parking lot. Cora just wanted to see if my dad would throw the first punch.” 

“Well he threw a punch alright, just not the kind you guys were hoping for.” Stiles said, kissing Derek when the older man approached. 

“It seems like I’m going to have to ask your dad for that favor after all.”

“That’s fine, he’ll have fun with this. He doesn’t usually take on custody cases, but he’ll make an exception for you.” Derek said. 

Stiles pointed at Isaac. “The body thing? Not funny, man.” 

“It’s not my fault I work in a graveyard.” 

“Yes it is,” Cora said. “You didn’t want a job in my dad’s office, so you chose to dig graves instead.” 

“Oh yeah…Oh well.” Isaac said as he shrugged. “Are we leaving yet? I’m hungry.”

“Cora, take your pet and go feed him before he dies.” Derek said. 

“Ugh, such work.” She replied as she headed for the door, dragging Isaac with her. 

Stiles turned to find Lydia packing his bag for him. “I’m hungry, Erica is still at Talia’s, and you’re over-working yourself again. It’s time to go, Stiles.” She said as she handed him his bag, making her way to the door. 

“Princess gets what princess wants.” He mumbled, following his niece. 

 

 

After dinner, Derek found Stiles sitting on the edge of his bed rereading the documents that Lydia threw in the trash earlier. 

“Did you seriously dig through your trash when no one was looking?” 

“Yes, these are important.” Stiles said.

“Not when you’re going to win the case, it’ll be fine Stiles.” 

“I know, I just like knowing everything before going in, you know?” 

“My dad won’t let you lose.” Derek said. 

“I know he won’t, that’s why I called him.” Stiles said with a smile. “So, Erica told me you sang to her.” 

“Oh God, she promised she wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“Will you sing for me?” Stiles asked. 

“No.” Derek answered immediately. 

“Oh come on,” Stiles stood up, walking up to Derek and closing the door behind the older man, crowding him to it. “Please?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Stiles snuck his hands under Derek’s shirt, scratching lightly at his stomach. 

“What can I do to convince you?” He whispered. 

“Nothing, I’m not singing.” Derek whispered back. 

Slowly, Stiles fell to his knees in front of Derek, slowly undoing the older man’s belt. 

“There’s nothing that will change your mind?” 

“Nope, absolutely nothing.” Derek said roughly, watching his boyfriend unzip his pants. 

“That’s really too bad, It’s one of my turn-ons” Stiles said, his breath ghosting over the bulge in Derek’s briefs. 

“You never told me that.” 

“You never told me you could sing.” Stiles countered. Derek’s jeans were pooled around his ankles as Stiles trailed his fingers up the back of his thighs. 

“Because I can’t, I did it for Erica because she said it would help.”

“Derek, please don’t talk about my niece when I’m trying to blow you.” Stiles said as he tugged his boyfriend’s briefs down. 

“You brought her up first!” Derek hissed. 

“Your dick is in my face, I can’t be responsible for half the stuff that comes out of my mouth when this situation arises.” Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. “Now stop making so much noise.” 

He took Derek into his mouth, going all the way down until his cock hit the back of Stiles’ throat. 

“Jesus Christ,” The older man hissed, choking down a moan as Stiles bobbed up and down. Derek buried his hands in his boyfriend’s hair, keeping a lax grip as he worked on his cock. 

Stiles went down again, gripping Derek’s ass and pulling him in further, making the man groan. 

“You’re really bad at the whole keeping quiet thing.” Stiles said, sucking one of Derek’s balls into his mouth as he stroked his cock quickly. 

“I wonder why.” Derek deadpanned. He let out a low moan, letting his head fall back on the door. “Keep this up and it will be over soon.” 

“I’m sorry, are we a teenager tonight, Derek?” Stiles snarked. 

“Not even close,” He replied, bending down and lifting his boyfriend up from the floor. Derek half carried, half dragged Stiles to the bed, throwing him onto it before reaching into the nightstand for lube and a condom. 

“This wasn’t on the agenda tonight when I started all this.” Stiles chuckled. 

“It is now,” Derek said as he unbuttoned Stiles jeans, yanking them and his boxers off in one swift pull.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles said. 

“That’s the plan.”

He opened the lube, squeezing a little onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. He brought his hand to Stiles’ entrance, circling it gently before slowly pushing in as he kissed him. 

Stiles moaned, licking into Derek’s mouth as he scratched down his back. Derek dropped his head on Stiles’ shoulder, groaning at the feeling of Stiles’ nails on his back. He added another finger, stretching his boyfriend open more. 

“ _yes_ ” Stiles hissed, pushing Derek’s head back up, kissing him hard. Derek slid down Stiles’ body, taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth as he fingered him. Stiles bucked up into Derek’s mouth, gripping the sheets. “God Derek, that feels so good.” He said.

Derek hummed, sending chills up Stiles’ body, making him moan. 

“Hurry up, I’m getting impatient.” 

“Don’t rush me,” Derek said, nipping at Stiles’ lip. “You want a third?” 

“No, I want your cock. So get on with it, I’m ready I promise.” Stiles said. Derek shook his head, pulling his fingers out slowly and making Stiles whine. 

“One night, I’m going to rim you open. I want to see how long it takes for you to fall apart, begging for me to fuck you.” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear, making him shudder. 

“As insanely hot as that sounds, tonight is not that night. I need you to fuck me, like right now.”

Derek chuckled, ripping open the condom with his teeth and rolling it on. He slid himself between Stiles’ legs, wanting to watch his face as he pressed in. He lined himself up and slowly began to slide into Stiles. 

Stiles threw his head back, laying his hands flat against Derek’s stomach as he bottomed out. 

“You good?” Derek asked roughly, loving the feeling of how tight Stiles was around his cock. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Stiles whispered, willing himself not to come yet. 

Derek leaned down and kissed him gently, giving his boyfriend the time he needed to adjust. 

“Alright, I’m good.” Stiles whispered, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. 

Derek pulled out a little before sliding back in, picking up speed. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Just like that, Der.” He said, reaching between them to stroke his own cock to the rhythm of Derek’s thrusts. 

Derek’s thrusts grew quicker as he bit and sucked at Stiles’ neck, hitting the right spot over and over again. Stiles felt his orgasm pooling around his groin.

“Fuck, Derek, I’m gonna-“

“Do it. Come on, Stiles, come for me.” Derek whispered into his ear, trailing kisses back down to his neck. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Stiles bit down on Derek’s shoulder to try and quiet himself down as he came, spilling over onto himself and Derek. 

Derek stilled above him, coming with a low groan and letting his head fall back on Stiles’ shoulder. 

The two were silent as they caught their breath, trading kisses back and forth. Derek slid out of Stiles, falling on top of him. 

“Ew Derek, no, get up!” He said. 

“I can’t, I’m too tired.” Derek said, laughing as Stiles wiggled underneath him. 

“Get up, there’s jizz on us and it’s moving around and its gross and its sticky, Derek get up!” Stiles laughed, trying to push his boyfriend off of him.

Derek reluctantly rolled over off his boyfriend, lying next to him. There was a knock on the door and Stiles groaned. 

“Go away.” He said. 

“Stiles, it’s your father. I’d like to see you downstairs to talk about something.” The sheriff said on the other side of the door. 

Both Stiles and Derek sat up and looked at each other. “Um, I’ll be there in five minutes.” Stiles said.

“You too, Derek.” 

“Um, yes sir.” Derek mumbled. The two men cleaned off and dressed quickly. 

When they came downstairs they found Lydia, Erica, and the Sheriff in the kitchen with Mark Hale. 

“Oh God, why does this look like an intervention.” Stiles said. 

“Dad, you didn’t tell me you were coming.” Derek said. 

“Well if you answered your phone you would have known. The Sheriff was nice enough to let me in with him. We drew straws to see who was going to get you guys.” Mark snickered. Derek’s ears turned pink as he avoided his father’s eyes. 

“Well anyway, what’s going on?” Derek changed the subject. 

“I received a very interesting phone call from Sam Martin today.” John said. “He said that Derek threatened him.”

“I wouldn’t say threaten…” Stiles said. John did not look amused. 

“Derek, did you threaten Sam Martin?”

“Not really, no. I just told him he needed to listen or else.” Derek shrugged. “I never said what I was going to do to him if he didn’t.” 

“Son, as much as I really want to high five you right now, you need to be careful. This guy is a lot of trouble. I don’t see the case going in his favor, but he certainly knows his way around the system. He’s been dodging it for years.” Mark said. 

“Isn’t that enough evidence to get him out of my hair?” Lydia asked. 

“Yes, actually. The child support cases alone are going to work against him the moment he steps foot in that court room. He made a huge mistake by going after custody, because now they’re going to sift through Stiles and his records and find everything that they’ve done wrong since they were old enough to walk.” Mark answered. 

“Well luckily the worst thing on my record is breaking into the school when I was sixteen.” Stiles said. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” 

“Yeah you will.” Derek smirked. 

“No flirting with me in the room, Derek, that’s quite gross.” Mark said. 

“Anyway, I wanted to come here and talk to Lydia, but seeing as she’s under age I need you present Stiles. I’m just going to ask her to basic questions like when she last saw her father, and if she feels safe in this house. So on and so forth, it’ll only take a few minutes.” 

“Yeah, as long as Lydia’s okay with it.” Stiles said. Lydia nodded, letting Mark continue.

The questioning was short and painless and Lydia answered as detailed as she could. 

“Alright, final question, Lydia. Do you feel Stiles makes good judgment with the people he brings into your home and into your life directly?” Mark asked. 

Stiles didn’t miss how Lydia and Derek locked eyes with each other. 

It took Lydia a moment to answer. “Yes…Yes I do. I think Stiles has some of the best judgment I’ve seen and he’s very careful with who he involves himself, my sister, and I with. Our safety has always been his number one priority, even above himself, and he’s always made sure whoever he introduces us to, is safe to do so.” She said. 

Mark turned off his recorder and Derek shot forward, falling to his knees and giving Lydia the biggest hug he’s ever seen the man give. Lydia hugged him back just as tightly, making Stiles tear up a little. 

Derek gave a final squeeze before whispering a thank you to Lydia and letting her go. She rubbed at her eyes before punching Derek in the shoulder hard. 

“You bastard, I have to go wash my face again now.” She said. 

“You swore! Put a dollar in the swear jar!” Erica shouted. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Lydia said as she retreated back into her room. Mark and the Sheriff left shortly after, saying their goodbyes with promises to be in touch soon. 

 

After Stiles put Erica to bed, he slid into his own next to Derek. 

“She trusts me.” Derek said. 

“Yes she does, congratulations. It’s not an easy thing to get from her.” Stiles said, settling a hand over Derek’s chest. 

“I can’t believe I actually did it. I didn’t think she would ever trust me.” Derek said. “She always seemed like she hated the idea of me.”

“You should have seen the last guy I tried going on a date with, she ended that quickly.” 

“What did she do?” Derek asked. 

“Filled his gas tank with water for looking at her wrong. He still doesn’t know it was her. I didn’t know until it came up months later.” Stiles said. 

“Jesus, she’s crazy. I love it.”

Stiles shrugged, getting closer to Derek to steal his warmth. 

“Go to bed, we both have work in the morning.” 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, resting his cheek on top of Stiles’ head. 

“Love you, Stiles.” He said through a yawn. 

Stiles froze, seeing if Derek noticed what he said. When no negative reaction came, Stiles drew impossibly closer, planting a kiss wherever his lips landed. 

“Love you too, Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say "Wow, that was way too quick with the custody stuff!" This is just the beginning....This battle is far from over, just wait and see. I have many tricks up my sleeve. Just remember, things have to get worse before they can get any better. 
> 
> That being said...I have a feeling this story is going to be ending soon...I have the story written out in my head. How many chapters that is, who knows! And I've played with the idea of making this a series. What's your thoughts on it? 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome! 
> 
> You can always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! Have a wonderful rest of your week, everyone :]


	14. Pink Table Lamp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated! Spain was absolutely beautiful! We didn't spend enough time in Barcelona in my opinion, but we did tour the Sagrada Familia. Absolutely breathtaking. We spent a lot of time in the beautiful city of Granada. It was so pretty, I wish I didn't have to come home :/ Oh well. 
> 
> I feel like I should apologize for that horrible excuse I call a chapter I posted just before I left. I didn't realize just how rushed it actually was. Please forgive me! I'm hoping this chapter redeems me a little bit. 
> 
> Something you might notice about this story now is that it has an ending chapter amount! Which means this part of the story is ending in the near future...but fear not, it is becoming a series. I'm just not ready to give up on this AU just yet, I have so many ideas that I can't fit into If There Are Boundaries! Hopefully you all stay with me until the end :] Anyway, enough babbling from me. Enjoy!

Lydia decided to take Monday off of school, wanting an extra day to her weekend. She sat at the desk in Stiles’ office at home, tapping her pen on her notebook. She had finished her homework for the week and was getting bored with completing next week’s load. Wanting a change of pace, she pulled out her phone and texted Derek. 

_Hey, are any of those textbooks of yours at the house? I’m bored with regular school work._

Derek responded a few minutes later. 

**I don’t think so. I took the ones I brought with me into work today, but there’s a couple more at my loft if you feel like taking a drive? They’re in the box in my bedroom closet. Spare key behind the loose brick above the door. Don’t forget to let Stiles know you’re leaving.**

Lydia weighed her options. She could stay here and bore herself to death with typical high school education, or she could actually give herself a challenge with Derek’s coursework. She sent a quick thank you to Derek, a text to Stiles, and grabbed her keys. 

Her heart still ached every time she sat in her mother’s car. She always took rides to school with Stiles, partly because there was really no need for both of them to bring a car to the same place, and partly because she hated driving her mother’s. She could always trade it in for something else, but then she’d lose another part of her mom and she couldn’t stand that thought. She took a deep breath before turning the ignition and ignoring the hollow feeling in her chest. 

The drive was fortunately not a long one and Lydia was proud of herself for finding Derek’s loft on the first try, having only been there once before. She got into the elevator and regretted her decision immediately when it gave a loud creak as it moved up. She made a mental note to suggest Derek move as soon as possible before the building came down. When she reached his door, Lydia spotted the brick that looked just a little different than the rest, unfortunately it was barely out of her reach. She bitch faced, hoping Derek felt the force of it at the hospital. She looked around for something stable to stand on because she was in heels today and jumping was so far out of the question. She spotted a sturdy looking crate in the corner and pulled it over. Lydia stepped up and quickly retrieved the key behind the brick before the crate decided it wasn’t sturdy at all. She pushed it to the side and adjusted her skirt, unlocking the door and sliding it open. 

Lydia had never been inside of Derek’s place before and she mentally berated the man for his lack of Décor. The furniture was mix-matched and looked as if Derek had pulled it off the street. There were no rugs, pictures on the wall, or even those tacky fake corner plants. She pulled out her phone to tell him just how he felt. 

_You know, for a man who is pretty much half gay, your decorating skills are horrid at best. I am almost embarrassed standing in this place._

**Let’s be real here, I’m a bit more than half. My decorating skills are fine, by the way.**

_That pink table lamp does_ not _got with these hardwood floors, Derek._

**Books, Lydia. You are there for the books.**

Lydia rolled her eyes and put her phone away, heading for the stairs that she hoped led to Derek’s room. She climbed them hesitantly, not trusting the old metal. When she reached the next floor, she was hit with a shower-fresh smell. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Derek had gone to work straight from the house this morning. She entered the room and went straight for the closet, finding the box easy enough and pulling it out. 

To many students her age, this box was full of stuff that was too difficult for them to comprehend. To Lydia, this was a gold mine. She pulled out the four remaining textbooks, figuring Derek had the rest, and kicked the box back into the closet. When she turned around she spotted a lace bra in a heap on Derek’s bed. Before she knew it, Lydia was filled with an anger she couldn’t explain. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Derek. 

_Mind explaining why there is a lace bra here?_

**Probably Laura’s. She stops by when I’m not home occasionally, much like Scott does for you guys. She probably used my shower and forgot to clean up after herself like usual.**

Probably _Laura’s? You’re not certain?_

**Lydia, if you’re insinuating that I’m cheating on Stiles, I have to remind you that I’ve been to work, your school, and your house for the last two weeks.**

_I don’t know that._ She responded. Lydia knew she was being very unreasonable, but she had reasons not to trust people. _But you trust him, you know you do._ She thought to herself. 

**Yes you do. You, Erica, and Stiles have seen me more than my own family. I haven’t been to a family breakfast in almost a month. If you really think I’m being unfaithful to your uncle, ask your grandfather to put me to a lie detector. I’ll do it willingly.**

That was enough for Lydia. If she really wanted to, she knew Derek would let her. She exhaled slowly, willing herself to calm down. 

_You’re right, I overreacted. I’m sorry._

**No need to apologize, I’d probably react similarly if I were you. You don’t have to, but let me know when you’ve gotten home safe.**

Lydia took another look at the bra before sighing and leaving the room. She slid and locked the door behind her, not bothering trying to put the key back. She’d give it to Derek tonight when he came home. Home…huh. 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

_Laura doesn’t wear lace._ Derek thought to himself the moment he saw the picture, but he wanted Lydia out of the loft in case his suspicions were right. He pushed away from the table in the Lounge and hunted Allison down. 

He found her checking the vitals of one of the patience and cleared his throat to get her attention. He waved his hand for her to follow him when she looked up. 

“Hey, Derek, what’s up?” She asked. 

“I need you to be completely honest with me. Is Kate in town and you didn’t tell me?”

“What? Why wouldn’t I tell you?”

“Maybe it slipped your mind.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“No, Derek. She’s not in town. At least…” She stopped.

“At least what, Allison?” Derek asked.

“If she’s in town, she broke the agreement on the restraining order and didn’t tell my father or me.” She said. 

Derek breathed through his nose, willing himself to calm down. 

“I’m taking off early.” He said, turning around and heading for the Elevator. 

“Derek, you can’t go loo-“ 

“She’s broken into my _house_ , Allison. I’m not looking for her, she’s looking for me.” He said, punching the down button on the elevator. 

 

 

Derek stood outside his loft for what felt like an hour. Lydia was so close to being in danger earlier, and Derek couldn’t have that happen again. He unlocked the door and slid it open, finding the last person he wanted to see sitting on his couch in just her panties and one of his button-up shirts. 

“Ah, there you are, sweetie.” Kate Argent said with a wink. “I was wondering when you were coming home.” 

Derek shook with anger. He wanted nothing more than to pick Kate up and throw her through the window. 

“How did you get in here?” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, your lovely neighbor locked up behind me.” 

“I don’t have a neighbor. I’m the only person who occupies this building.”

“Oh, is that right? Oops.” Kate said with a shrug. “I was beginning to think you moved on when that other girl showed up earlier. You really like them young, don’t you, Derek? Is she even legal?” 

Derek glared at her. “She’s not my _girlfriend_ you sick bitch.” 

“Girl on the side then? Come on, Derek, tell me everything I’ve missed.” Kate said, smiling with excitement. She was getting the reaction she wanted out of Derek and there was nothing he could do. 

“Get out.” He said. 

“Oh please, I’ve been here for a few days now. I’m surprised it took you this long to come back here.” 

“You’re breaking the restraining order.” He tried. Kate waved her hand around. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, baby.” She smirked. “I’ve been watching you for quite some time.” 

Derek clenched and unclenched his jaw. “So you’re admitting to stalking me?” 

She ignored his question, asking one of her own. 

“Tell me, does your new toy know about me?” 

Derek forced himself not to punch anything, knowing it would give Kate satisfaction that she could still get under his skin. 

“Everything.” He said. 

“Oh honey, I doubt Stiles knows _everything._ ” Kate said, pushing off the couch and walking over to Derek before he could demand how she knew his name.

“I don’t think you’d tell him about how I could tear you apart piece by piece until you were a writhing, begging mess underneath me.” She whispered in his ear. “You’d never tell him about how I used to tie you up and have my way with you, how you were willing to do just about any damn thing I wanted to.” 

Derek turned his head away but Kate forced it back. 

“I bet you still think about it when you’re with him. Tell me, do you let him pin you down and choke you too? Does he make you come over and over again until there’s tears in your eyes?” She asked. When Derek didn’t respond, she yanked on his hair. “Does he?” She demanded. 

Derek shoved her back, taking a step back himself. 

“Would it piss you off if he did?” He asked. “Because if he wanted to, if he _asked_ if he could, I would let him.” 

Kate’s smile disappeared, replaced with a look of disgust. 

“If he wanted to pull me apart, I would let him because I know he wouldn’t leave me in pieces. If he wanted to, I’d let him tie me up and have his way with me because I know he’d untie me and kiss the bruises after. If he wanted to choke me, I know he wouldn’t push it to where I blacked out. He could do all of that and more to me because I know he’d take care of me. He’d do everything you were incapable of because you’re a heartless bitch. You care about no one but yourself. You’d leave your own niece and brother for dead if it meant you got out unscathed. 

“Stiles is nothing like you. He’s selfless and puts everyone before himself. He will never be like you and I am so glad I found someone who treats me like a human being and not a fucking punching bag.” Derek said. He watched Kate collect her thoughts, ready for any insult she was going to throw at him.

“So he’s like that with Lydia, too?” She asked instead. It all became crystal clear, Kate wasn’t here for him after all. He was just a game.

“…You’re working for Sam.” He concluded. 

Kate shrugged. “There isn’t much a man won’t pay for if you promise them your temple.” She motioned at herself. “Of course, he won’t be getting it. But he’s promising me a lot of money.” 

“Get out.” Derek said again. He turned around and headed for the kitchen. 

“Derek, why don’t make this easier on all of us and just tell me what I want to know. I’ll be out of your hair and won’t have to go prying through all your stuff anymore.”

“I won’t tell you shit. I owe you nothing, especially any information involving Stiles. He’s a great fucking uncle, and Lydia and Erica are cared for completely. I won’t give you anything except the middle fucking finger and a door in the face.” He said, throwing the coffee mug he held past Kate’s head. It smashed against the far wall, making her flinch. 

“NOW GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOME.” He screamed. 

Kate was about to say something else when the door slid open. 

“Hey, Derek, are you ok-“ Laura stopped her sentence when her eyes landed on Kate and her lack of clothing. 

“Oh I have been waiting for this day since I was born.” She said, charging right at Kate. She slammed against the latter, throwing her to the ground and punching her straight in the face. Kate rolled them over so that Laura was under her, and proceeded to slap Laura across the face over and over again. Laura reached behind and yanked on Kate’s hair, forcing her off. When Kate tried to get her hands around Laura’s neck, Laura head butted her before throwing her back on the floor face first. She quickly climbed on top of her, grabbing her by the hair and slamming Kate’s head into the floor twice, knocking her out. 

 

“Laura are you-“ Laura slapped Derek across the face when she reached him. 

“First off, you are the biggest idiot I have ever been related to. When there’s an intruder in your home and you have reason to believe it’s your crazy fucking ex-girlfriend, you fucking tell someone. Second, the fact that you didn’t call the police immediately really astounds me. Are you looking to get fucking killed or something, Derek?” She yelled. Laura smacked the palm of her hand against his forehead. “Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?” 

Instead of answering, Derek wrapped Laura in an embrace, hugging her tightly. “I know you’re mad at me, and you have every single reason to be, but I’m just so glad to see you it’s not even funny.” He said, burying his nose in her hair. 

Laura hugged him back, not wanting to let go just yet. “Thank God you’re okay. Allison called him when you left the Hospital, I was hoping that you were either wrong about Kate being here or that I would get here before she pushed you to shoot her or something.” She said. 

“I was pretty close, let me tell you.” He mumbled. 

“Right, well call the police while I tie the she-bitch up.” Laura said. Derek nodded, doing what his sister said, and silently thanking whoever was up there that they gave him Laura. They didn’t always see eye to eye, but when it came down to it, they had each other’s backs no matter what. Add Cora into that mixture, and whoever crossed them was in serious trouble. Derek really did love his family. 

When the police came to take Kate away, Derek held onto her phone. He told Laura to head over to Stiles’ house and let them know he’d be there later. He had sudden plans that needed completing before he could rest easy tonight. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Samuel entered the dark hotel room and closed the door behind him. 

“Kate, I got your message, what did you find out?” He called out. When no response came, he felt around for the light switch. “Baby?”

He turned the lights on and was met with a hard force in the face. He fell back and before he blacked out, saw a dark haired man walking toward him. 

 

When Sam came to he was strapped to a chair in the middle of the hotel room. 

“What the hell.” He said, struggling against the bindings. “Kate? Are you in here?” 

“Kate’s actually in a holding cell right now.” Someone said behind him. Sam peeked over his shoulder to see a man in a leather jacket. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Oh, you know who I am.” The man said, spinning Sam’s chair around. 

“Stiles’ boyfriend,” Sam said. The scruffy man glared down at him. 

“What’s my name, Sam?” 

“Derek.” 

“Good, I didn’t hit you that hard then.” Derek said smugly. 

“For a lawyer’s son, you’re pretty reckless. I can press charges for this!” Sam shouted. 

“But you won’t,” Derek said as he set a black bag down on the bed. “You’re not stupid enough to go straight to the police with the amount of charges under your belt.” 

Derek picked up a stack of papers from the end table and read off some of the titles.

“Driving under the influence, resisting arrest, shoplifting – three times, suspicion of money laundering, failure to appear in court for child support, tax evasion – ooh, that’s a big one.” Derek threw the papers into Sam’s face and watched them scatter across the floor. 

“You’ve been quite a bad guy, Mr. Martin, and you really expected to get custody of Lydia? How stupid of you.” 

“You shut your mouth, you have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.” Sam spat. “She’s my daughter, I deserve her.” 

Derek snorted. “No, you really don’t. You know what you deserve? Life in prison with nightly beatings.” 

“Did Stiles put you up to this? Because this will just help my case in court.” Sam said. 

“No, Stiles doesn’t even know I’m here…yet. You made a very big mistake when you hired Kate Argent, Sam.” Derek said, slowly unraveling the string that tied the black bag shut. “I think you knew she and I had a very rocky history and you got involved with her anyway. You thought ‘hey, get the boyfriend with the lawyer father out of the picture, and it’s all home runs from here.’ But you were wrong, Sam.” 

Derek rolled the bag across the bed to reveal several glinting silver handles. 

“Because Kate was caught this time breaking the restraining order I had placed against her, she’s going to be locked away for a very long time. You’ll be joining her soon because you’re going to turn yourself in.” Derek said. 

It was Sam’s turn to snort. “Are you fucking kidding me? You really think I’m going to turn myself in? You said so yourself, I’m not stupid enough to go straight to the police.” He laughed in Derek’s face. 

“I also know you’re the one tied up right now and at my mercy.” Derek said, sitting on the bed. 

“I don’t know if you know this, Samuel, but I’m actually going to be starting an internship in the fall to become a pediatrician. Do you know how much schooling I have to do in order to get that close? Many, many years,” Derek said. “One of the subjects I had to study was the history of surgical practice.” Derek picked up one of the smaller knives from the bag. It was a Scalpel, shining deadly in the light. 

“Did you know, back when Surgery first began, there was no known anesthetic? Patients were either forced to get drunk, high or worse, they were forced to grin and bear it while a Doctor who really didn’t know what he was doing cut into them. They quickly learned that alcohol thinned the blood, making it that much more difficult to work, so they took that one out most of the time.” 

Sam stared at the scalpel in Derek’s hand, trailing it with his eyes as he moved it back and forth. 

“It’s amazing just how much pain the human body can stand before it goes into shock and your organs slowly and painfully shut down. The trick for these old doctors was to beat that. In the early years, doctors lost patients more often than not.” Derek continued, standing up and approaching Sam slowly. 

“Stay away from me.” Sam said. Derek pushed on. 

“Eventually, the practice grew a little more doable. Doctors found ways to prolong their patients’ lives. There were still casualties, of course, but the numbers were slowly reversing.” Derek rested the blade softly on Sam’s neck. “I haven’t practiced my surgical abilities in quite some time. I wonder how rusty I am…” Derek said to himself. Sam tried to inch away from the blade. 

“Alright, I’m sorry okay?” He said desperately. Derek’s laugh sent a chill down Sam’s spine. 

“Oh, Sam, you should of thought about that before asking my past to come out and play. Because now this is personal. Sure, I’m here for Lydia, Erica, and Stiles. But I’m also here for myself.” Derek said, pressing a little harder on the blade, just enough to draw a sliver of blood. 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell do you want?” Sam shouted, pushing back hard enough to make the chair tip. 

Derek pulled him back and slammed the scalpel down onto the section of the chair between Sam’s legs, narrowly missing his groin. 

“You’re going to abandon every dream you have of gaining custody of Lydia. You’re going to leave that family alone for the rest of your life, because you’re going to turn yourself in to the police and spend the remainder of your years in fucking prison.” Derek said, inches from Sam’s face. “And if you don’t,” Derek pushed the handle sticking out of the chair into Sam’s groin, making him grunt in pain. “I’ll find you and things will get really messy.” 

Sam glared into Derek’s eyes. “This is the man Stiles involves around his nieces? You’re a fucking psychopath!” Sam shouted. 

Derek smirked at the man. “No, this is the man you brought out of me. He’ll be gone soon enough. I don’t like violence, Sam. I avoid it at all costs, but do you know what I hate more than violence? Cowards.” 

Derek yanked the scalpel out of the chair and began cutting the binds around Sam. “Filthy. Disgusting. Selfish. Ugly. Cowards.” He emphasized each word with a cut in the bindings. “And you are the textbook definition of coward.”

Sam stood from the chair and was about to say something when Derek dropped the scalpel on the bed and drove his fist into Sam’s stomach, making the man double over. 

“No more talking. You’re going to collect yourself, get in your car, drive your pathetic ass to the station, and turn yourself in for all charges against you. If you don’t, I’ll know, and you really don’t want me to find out.” Derek said, throwing the man on the ground. 

“I’ll tell them your threatened me!” Sam croaked, coughing and trying to regain air. 

“Go right ahead, they will never believe you. I’m a good guy, Sam. But there is very little I won’t do to protect the ones I love.” Derek said, collecting his things before crouching down in front of Sam. 

“Maybe next time, if there is a next time, you’ll make sure just who you’re messing with. Your biggest mistake was bringing me into this, because now I’m going to finish it.” Derek walked toward the door. “I’ll give you an hour to turn yourself in before I come looking for you again. Good luck hiding from me, Sam. Like you, I have eyes everywhere.” 

Sam watched Derek exit the hotel room before having another coughing fit. His options were laid out on the table, now he had to choose the one that kept him alive. 

_All this over a fucking insurance settlement._ He thought to himself. He was so screwed. 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

Derek sat in his car, willing himself to stop shaking. He never felt so much anger in his life time, even when he had first seen Kate. He was so close to murdering Samuel Martin that he scared himself. He was not in his right mind, unaware of what he was truly capable of. He never wanted to feel like that again, afraid of what would happen the next time. 

When Derek walked into Stiles’ home, he was immediately met with an armful of Stiles. 

“You bastard, why didn’t you answer your phone? I’ve been so worried!” He said into Derek’s shoulder. “Laura came over and told us what happened and then you weren’t answering and I thought something happened.” 

Derek chuckled, squeezing Stiles a little tighter. “I’m fine, I promise. I just had to go take care of something.” He said. 

Lydia turned the corner, leaning on the doorway. “So, that lace bra wasn’t Laura’s after all.” She said. 

“What? Lace bra?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s a long story,” Derek responded, walking past him and taking Lydia’s face into his hands. He gave her a once-over, making sure she wasn’t harmed at all, before pulling her into a strong embrace. She made a surprised noise. 

“What is this?” She asked, voice muffled in Derek’s chest. 

“This is me really happy that you’re okay.” He said. Lydia was silent before she wrapped her arms around Derek and Squeezed. 

“I’m okay, I promise. I grabbed the books and left. I had no idea there was someone else in the house, but I should have. All the signs were there.” She said. 

“No, I’m glad you left. Kate…She isn’t good.” 

“So I’ve heard. Regardless, it’s over now. She’s locked up and not getting out for some time.” Lydia said. “Now shut up and come eat, I made spaghetti and it’s amazing.” 

Derek smiled at her before following her into the kitchen. Erica shouted Derek’s name when she saw him. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. Stiles’ phone rang as they were sitting down. 

“Hello? Hey, Dad, what’s up? What...Are you serious? That doesn’t…Wow, that’s crazy! Yeah I’ll let her know, thanks. You too, be safe and let me know when you get home like usual. Love you too, dad.” Stiles hung up and stared at his phone. 

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Lydia asked. 

“Your dad turned himself in. He just walked up to the front desk and said he needed to be arrested. Dad said he looked scared out of his mind.” Stiles said, looking around the table in confusion. 

“So that means the custody case is done.” Lydia said.

“Exactly, he can’t find when he’s in prison.” Stiles brought his attention back to his food. 

Lydia looked over at Derek and eyed him suspiciously. Derek raised a finger to his lips before picking his fork up and digging in. If Lydia really wanted to know, he would tell her tomorrow. 

 

 

Derek woke up in the middle of the night, feeling someone watching him. When he opened his eyes, he found Stiles staring at him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, voice rough with sleep. 

“Nothing I’m just…Glad you’re safe.” Stiles said, reaching out and stroking Derek’s face with his thumb.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and placed a soft kiss on his palm.

“Of course I’m safe, and so are you. Now sleep, you have to teach in the morning.” 

“Three hours.” Stiles corrected.

“All the more reason and come over here and get in some cuddle time.” Derek said, pulling stiles in and wrapping his arms around the man. 

“Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake again.” He whispered 

“I hope you’re here for longer than that.” Stiles whispered back. 

“I’m here as long as you want me, Stiles.” 

“Then I guess you’re stuck here for a while.” 

Derek kissed Stiles gently, burying his face into the man’s neck. 

“Good, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Love you,” Stiles said. 

“Love you too, baby.”

“Baby? We have names now?” Stiles asked. 

“No we don’t.” Derek said, immediately regretting his life choices.

“Can I call you cupcake?” 

“No.” 

“Muffin?”

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“What about snookums? Love-dove? Oh, oh, I know! Your name is pudding.” 

“Stiles I’m going to smother you if you don’t stop talking.” Derek groaned. 

“Whatever you say, pudding-pie.” Stiles said. 

He was met with a pillow to the face. Several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my all time favorite chapters to write. There were several POV switches...but it was worth it. I tried paying a little homage to Psycho!Derek from 3B. 
> 
> Comments and Feedback are ALWAYS welcome :] 
> 
> You can find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!


	15. To the Moon and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am SO SO SO sorry it's been forever since I posted! School has been getting crazier and crazier! The good news is my finals start on Monday which means by Thursday I'll be able to breathe again! I can't wait to be back on a regular posting schedule. This chapter may seem like a filler this week, but I PROMISE there are reasons behind it :]. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek woke to the insistent whispering of Lydia. He kept his eyes closed, hoping he was imagining it. It felt entirely too early.

“Stiles, wake up we’re going to be late! Stiles!” She pestered. 

Stiles groaned before pulling his hand out of the covers and shoving her away. 

“No.” He said into his pillow. 

Derek heard a thud and an “oof!” from Lydia and froze in place under the covers. This was not going to be good. 

“You are totally going to regret that…” Derek whispered. 

The room went silent for a brief moment before Lydia all but roared. 

“Wladyslaw Stilinski, get your ass out of bed right now or I will yank you out and hose you down with ice water!” She yelled. 

Stiles jumped up and looked around. “What? What happened?”

“You wrinkled my skirt, that’s what happened. Now I have to change and it is entirely your fault. Get in the shower or I mean it, Stiles, I’ll use the garden hose. Don’t try me.” Lydia spun on her heels and left the room.

“What did she just call you?” Derek asked. 

“Nothing, she called me nothing.” Stiles said. 

“I believe it was Wla-“

“If you finish that sentence I will murder you and hide the body!” The younger man hissed. 

Derek chuckled, rolling back over as Stiles grumpily made his way to the shower. 

 

When they both entered the kitchen, they found the girls sitting at the table, Lydia in a new outfit. 

“It’s about damn time, we’re already late.” She said. 

Stiles checked his watched and groaned. “I still have to drop Erica off at school. Lydia, you’re not making it to your first class.” 

“Oh no you don’t. I did _not_ dress this cute to miss part of the day.” 

“I can take her to school?” Derek offered. “It’s my day off, I wasn’t doing anything anyway.” 

“Oh yeah? Does nothing include beating anyone up today?” Stiles asked with a suspicious look. 

Stiles had thrown a fit after Derek told him what he did to Sam Martin. The fit was short, followed by a lot of angry sex. Derek wasn’t complaining.

“No, not this week.” Derek snarked, earning himself a smack in the shoulder. 

“Okay, we figured out Erica. Flirt later, we have to go, Stiles!” Lydia said, throwing her uncle’s bag in his hands.

They waved goodbye as Lydia shoved Stiles out the door. Derek shook his head at the two of them, turning to see Erica putting her bowl in the sink and grabbing her backpack. 

“Alright, Ninja, looks like it’s you and me.” He said as he grabbed his keys. “Let’s get going.” 

 

Se he drove, Derek couldn’t help but notice Erica was very quiet in the front seat. She was usually a ball of energy in the morning, and it concerned him. 

“Erica, are you okay? You look a little pale and you’re not talking much today.” He asked. 

She shrugged at him, looking out the window. “I’m just tired I guess.” 

“You sure? You know you can talk to me, right?” 

“I know.” She said. 

Derek turned off into the school’s parking lot, stopping in front. Before he let Erica get out, he turned the car off and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“You’ve been taking your medication, right?” He asked, checking her temperature out of habit. 

“Yes, Stiles or Lydia give it to me every morning.” She said, pushing Derek’s hand away from her face and trying not to laugh. 

“Then what’s troubling you, Ninja? You’re kind of worrying me here.”

Erica looked down at her feet dangling off the front seat. “I miss my mom.” She said quietly. “And I kind of feel like I’m the only one that does anymore.”

Derek didn’t know what to say. He unhooked his seatbelt and reached over to give Erica the biggest hug he could muster. He held her as she cried, rubbing her back gently. 

“Come on, you and I both know that isn’t true.” He said. “Stiles and Lydia miss your mom every day.” 

“They don’t show it.” Erica mumbled. 

Derek gave her another squeeze before letting g her go.

“Did you know Stiles says goodnight to her every night before bed?” Derek asked. 

Erica rubbed at her nose before Derek reached into his middle console and pulled out a tissue. 

“Does he really?” She asked. 

“You bet. I have to wait to get my goodnight because he always says it to her first.” He said. “And I’m sure Lydia has her own way of missing your mom. They don’t have to show it for it to be true, ninja. They miss her just as much as you do.” 

Erica rubbed her eyes, getting the last of her tears out. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to act like such a baby.” She said. 

“I don’t think you’re acting like a baby at all.” Derek grabbed another tissue and handed it to her. “I think you’re very strong for your age, Erica.” 

“Really?” 

“Really, really.” Derek answered. “Now blow your nose and head to school, I’ll pick you up later and we’ll cook dinner for the crazy ones before they come home, sound good?” 

“Sounds awesome!” Erica smiled. She opened the door and hopped out, waving at Derek as she ran off into the school. 

Derek waved back before starting his car again. He could tell Erica was lying to him about something, but he couldn’t force her to tell him if she didn’t want to. He could only hope she confided in someone soon before something bad happened. 

 

When lunch time came around, Derek snuck onto the high school campus like he sometimes did on his days off to bring Stiles lunch. With the halls quiet while the students were in the cafeteria, Derek could hear the sound of a piano being played. He followed it to Stiles’ classroom to find the man sitting at the piano playing what sounded a lot like Bruno Mars. 

“You gonna catch a grenade for me, sweetie?” Derek said, laughing when Stiles jumped at being surprised. 

“Oh my God, I’m gonna throw one at you next time you do that! I’m getting you a bell to wear around your neck. You keep sneaking up on me.” Stiles said, hand over heart. 

“If you wanted to tie things to me, all you had to do was ask.” Derek made his eyebrows waggle. 

“Pervert.” 

“You don’t complain usually.” Derek shrugged. 

“That’s because I’m usually not in my classroom when you’re being perverted and I can do something about it.” Stiles answered. 

Derek shrugged again, letting his boyfriend win this argument. 

“So are you teaching the students Bruno Mars now?” He asked. 

“No, that song’s just been stuck in my head since I heard it on the radio this morning. I have better taste than that, believe me.” Stiles replied. 

“You know…I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard you play anything before.” 

“Well, you just did.” 

“No, I mean seriously. I know you’re a music teacher, but I’ve never actually seen or heard you play anything. I don’t even know what your instrument is.” Derek said. 

Stiles made a wide gesture at the Piano. “You’re looking at it. I was a piano major in college. I can play other things, but piano is home to me.”

“How come I never hear you play at the house?”

Stiles was the one to shrug this time. “I guess when I’m home, I’m home. I don’t need to play to feel like I’m there. I play it here when my mind is running in six different directions and I can’t focus. I don’t have trouble focusing at home, and you’ve never asked me to play. I figured you weren’t interested in hearing.” Stiles explained. 

Derek felt slightly guilty. 

“Well can I hear something now?” He asked.

“Do I have to?” 

“Do you want these curly fries?” 

“You suck.” Stiles glared. 

“Maybe later,” Derek smirked. “Come on, I want to hear you play, for real this time.” 

Stiles sighed before turning back to the piano. He stared at the keys, clearly thinking of what to play. After a moment of thought, Stiles lifted his hands to the keys and brought one foot to the pedals. 

The music that flowed from the piano was completely opposite of what he was playing earlier. Stiles had his eyes closed and one ear tilted slightly toward the instrument, listening intently. His fingers danced across the keys with no effort. Stiles breathed with the melody, inhaling when it began and taking another breath when the melody changed. 

Derek was mesmerized. He had only ever seen people play on the piano, not actually _play_ it. His eyes went from Stiles’ hands to his face. Derek had never seen such focus on the man before. His eyes were still closed, but his face still held so much expression. Stiles’ mouth fell slightly open, his tongue darting out to rest on his lower lip as his eyebrows furrowed together slightly. Derek could almost see the pages of music behind Stiles’ closed eyes as he remembered them. If Derek listened close enough, he could hear Stiles hum every now and then with the melody as he played. 

As the piece slowed to an end, the room fell completely quiet and Derek was afraid to breathe and ruin the setting. Stiles opened his eyes to stare at Derek, who’s mouth was open as he stared in awe. 

“That was…” Derek tried to find words. 

“Chopin.” Stiles said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“That was Chopin. He was the most influential piano player of the Romantic era. A child prodigy, he only composed for the piano. He paved a great road for musicians for the rest of history. Of course, there was also Schubert, but he was more of a German Lied kind of guy, writing for piano and voice. Then there’s Schumann who was a little bit of everything, but he was also crazy. Did you know that he tried to stretch his hands to play the piano?” Stiles only stopped to breathe one, Derek was counting. 

He walked over to Stiles, taking his face in his hands. 

“You’re rambling.” Derek said.

“I’m rambling.” Stiles confirmed. 

“Why are you rambling?” 

“Because I don’t play for people. I haven’t done that in years.” Stiles admitted. 

Derek was filled with a sudden warmness. If Stiles didn’t play for other people, that meant he really trusted Derek to not hate it. 

“It was absolutely beautiful.” Derek said truthfully. 

He kissed Stiles gently, stroking his thumb across Stiles’ cheek as he did so. 

“Damnit, Derek, we have a zero-tolerance PDA rule in this school!” Cora said from the doorway. 

Stiles jumped for the second time as Derek glared at his sister. 

“Shouldn’t you be off doing the stupid things teenage girls do?” He asked. 

“Excuse me, I resent that.” Cora said. “I’m not your average teenage girl.” 

“Are you coming out to me? Do you have a di-“ Cora pointed at Derek. 

“You changed my diapers, why don’t you tell me?” She snarked. 

“Ladies, stop fighting, you’re giving me a headache.” Lydia said, pushing past Cora and stealing Stiles’ lunch. 

“Hey, that’s mine!” Stiles said. 

“Yeah? And my other skirt was cute this morning until you shoved me on the ground.” 

“I was half asleep, you can’t keep holding that against me.” 

“I can and I will.” Lydia said as she popped a curly fry in her mouth. 

“You don’t even like greasy foods.” Stiles mumbled, crossing his arms like a two year old. 

“I like them once in a while, especially when they’re not mine and you’re pouting like a child.” Lydia raised an eyebrow as she ate another fry. 

“You two are exhausting to watch.” Cora said. “You deal with this every day, Derek?”

“Every day,” He confirmed. “Anyway, I think I’m going to head out now. I need to stop at the store before I pick up Erica. Which, by the way, do you mind-“

“No, I don’t mind if you pick up Erica. Thank you for asking.” Stiles smiled. 

“Good, she and I are cooking for you guys tonight.”

“Oh?” Lydia said. “Since when do you cook?”

“Since always, oh my God, you have to make him cook you steak one night.” Cora gushed. 

“I’m not cooking steak. At least not tonight.” Derek said, glaring at his sister again. “Okay, I’m leaving now, I’ll see you guys when you get home. Cora, don’t blow anything up.” 

“I’ll try really hard.” She deadpanned, hugging her brother on his way out. 

Derek ran back in last minute, colliding with Stiles and kissing him passionately. Cora made gagging noises that Derek laughed at. Giving Stiles one last kiss, Derek left for good. 

 

As Derek parked outside of Erica’s school again, getting out to wait for her. He was determined to keep her smiling the rest of the afternoon. He would never admit it, but he hated seen Erica and Lydia upset. They had become such an important part of his life, and he would do anything to keep them as happy as he could. 

Erica bounced out of the school, spotting Derek and beaming at him. Derek mentally high fived himself, already off to a good start. 

“Hey ninja,” He said as Erica hugged him. “You have a good day?” 

“Yeah it was alright, are we still cooking today?” She asked.

“That’s the plan,” Derek said. “I was thinking we’d make a pizza.” 

“From scratch?” 

“Yep, and if we’re done in time, we’ll make something for desert too.” Derek smiled at Erica’s obvious excitement. 

“Can it be chocolate chip cookies? Stiles loves chocolate chip.” She said. 

“He does, does he? Well I don’t see why not, but we better get going if we want to get it all done.” Derek said, opening the door for Erica. 

As they drove back to Stiles’ house, Erica told Derek all about her day. She was back to her animated self, gesturing widely like her uncle as she told her stories. Derek couldn’t help the smile that found its way onto his face. 

When they got back to the house, they went right to work. Derek started making the sauce from scratch as he busied Erica with grating the different cheeses. 

“Hey, Derek?” 

“Yes, ninja?” 

“Do you love Stiles?” Erica asked. 

“Yes I do.” Derek answered without hesitation. 

“And…” She hesitated. 

Derek turned the sauce off and turned around to face her. 

“And what?” 

“Do you…Do you love us?” Erica asked. 

Derek didn’t need to question whether or not she meant her and Lydia. Derek saw the fear in Erica’s eyes. It made his heart ache seeing her so scared of an answer that he held. He wanted to erase that look as quickly as possible. Derek knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands in his. 

“To the moon and back, ninja. You’re stuck with me.” He said, smiling at her. 

Erica threw herself at Derek, giving him a hug that he gladly returned.

“Now get back to grating or you’re fired.” 

“You can’t fire me, I live here.”

“Oh you’re right…I guess I’ll just have to cook you!” He shouted as he picked her up and pretended to try and put her in the oven. 

“No! You can’t cook me either!” Erica laughed. Derek put her down and reached into the bag of flour. 

“Right again, bug. You’re not nearly doughy enough yet!” He said as he sprinkled some flour into her hair. 

Erica squealed, pushing Derek’s hand away and getting flour on both of them. Soon enough there was a mini flour war going on in the kitchen when Stiles and Lydia walked in. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” He asked. 

“We’re making pizza, Uncle Stiles!” Erica said, face flush from running around. 

“You’re making a mess is what you’re doing!” He said. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at Stiles. 

The younger man walked over to Derek and leveled him with a look. 

“Erica?” Stiles said.

“Yes, Stiles?”

“I’m very disappointed in you.” He said, not taking his eyes off Derek. 

“But…But I didn’t do anything!” She sounded as if she was about to cry. 

“Yes you did,” Stile said, reaching into the bag of flour. “You missed a spot.” 

Stiles smacked his hand across Derek’s face, covering half of it with flour. 

“Oh you little shit!” Derek said, grabbing more flour.

“Swear jar!” The three Stilinski’s said together. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Derek smirked as he blew flour into Stiles’ face. 

Stiles grabbed another handful and turned towards Lydia with an evil look in his eyes. 

“No, Stiles, no!” Was all Lydia could get out before covering her face from the onslaught of flour. 

When she brought her arms down, the look of rage was unmistakable. She stomped over to the sink, turning it on and grabbing the small hose. 

“This. Blouse. Is. DRY CLEAN ONLY!” She shrieked, soaking the other three down as Derek and Erica covered the sauce and cheeses. 

“Lydia, you’re ruining dinner!” Erica said before Lydia directed the spray at her little sister. 

Regardless of Lydia’s anger, the four of them could not stop laughing. 

 

An hour later, they sat around the table with takeout from the local Chinese place. All the flour was gone from the Flour War of Stilinski Manor, leaving none to make pizza with. None of them could look at each other without cracking up. 

“So I guess pizza will have to be tomorrow night, ninja.” Derek said. 

“Sounds good to me.” Erica replied. 

“Ah man, you guys were making pizza?” Stiles looked very disappointed. 

“Jesus, you’d swear you just told him Santa wasn’t real.” Lydia mumbled. 

Erica’s fork dropped from her grip, making everyone look at her. 

“Santa isn’t real?” 

“Ah crap.” Lydia said. 

Erica jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs. 

“My whole life is a lie!” She shouted before slamming her door shut. Lydia, Stiles, and Derek all cringed at the sound. 

“That one is all on you, big mouth.” Stiles said. 

“Oh come on, you’re the guardian, shouldn’t you be handling that?” Lydia said. 

“Yeah, when she’s like thirteen or something. You opened your mouth, you get to fix it.” 

“Ugh, Derek?” Lydia tried.   
“Not a chance, buddy. I did my share today.” Derek said. 

Lydia glared at both of them as she went after Erica. 

Stiles put his chopsticks down after another moment. 

“So remember how you told me that if I wanted to tie things to you, all I had to do was ask?” 

Derek looked up from his food, his body reacting in many ways with the idea of where this was going. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 

Erica groaned as someone nudged her away. 

“Come on, sweetie, it’s time for school.” Stiles said gently. 

Erica sat up, rubbing her eyes and pushing her curly hair out of her face. 

“Do I have to go today?” She asked, yawning and stretching. 

“Yes you do, winter break is almost here and you get a whole two weeks off. Until then, you gotta go, bug.” Stiles said, setting some clothes on the edge of the bed for her. 

Erica forced her body to move. She was still exhausted from the nightmares she had the night before. They were getting for vivid and it scared Erica of what that possibly meant. She continued to stay silent about them, not wanting to worry anyone. 

 

As she sat at the table eating her breakfast, Stiles set her medication down with a glass of water. 

“Don’t forget to take it, baby.” Stiles said, turning back to the sink. 

“I always do, uncle Stiles. I’ll be right back, I need to use the bathroom.” Erica said, taking the pill with her. 

She closed and locked the door behind her, taking a deep breath and staring at herself in the mirror. She looked a little pale to herself, figuring it was a result of getting no sleep the last few nights. Erica opened one of the drawers, reaching all the way in and pulling out a small wooden box. She opened it to find the other seven pills she had been given in the last week, adding the new one to the collection.

Erica closed the wooden box and placed it in the back of the door away, looking at herself in the mirror once more. 

“If mommy could be strong, so can I.” She said to herself. 

She pulled a brush through her hair and get some of the tangles out, leaving the bathroom when she was done to join her family at the kitchen table once more. 

If she told herself she didn’t need the medication enough times, maybe it would be true…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there was reasons ;] I'm not an evil person, I promise. 
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, Stiles play [ Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGRO05WcNDk) for Derek! It's one of my favorites, and if I remember correctly, Dylan actually plays the piano! 
> 
> Next chapter will be....smutty. At least that's what I'm aiming for. I've found some promising links to help me better write the intimate scenes (Shut up, I'm one of those, okay?) so hopefully they'll help me! 
> 
> Have a wonderful week, everyone!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	16. I Won't Let Go of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the late update again. (Eventually I'm just going to stop saying that...) Work has been C R A Z Y! But the good news is Schools out! I passed all of my classes, thank God! But seeing as I was promoted while I was in Spain, I've been in and out of trainings and working a lot more lately! 
> 
> A couple of things:  
> 1\. This chapter is pretty much Smut, and it's probably poorly written smut since I'm not at all familiar with writing it. I didn't even double check my errors because I was so embarrassed. (You may now yell at me.) So hopefully there aren't very many!  
> 2\. If you noticed, chapter names corresponded with something to do with the chapter. I usually took my chapter names right out of one of the sentences! However, this time around...I felt this name fit just a whole lot more.  
> 3\. DO NOT SKIP TO THE END NOTES IF YOU DO NOT WANT A MAJOR SPOILER.  
> 4\. Don't kill me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles sat across from Scott in their favorite booth at the local Diner. It had been a few weeks since they last had a bromantic date out on the town, just the two of them. He stared at his burger and fries, mind racing with a million thoughts. Scott was in the middle of taking a particularly big gulp of his soda when Stiles spoke. 

“Scott, have you ever had kinky sex with Allison?” He asked. 

Stiles narrowly avoided the spray as Scott spat his soda out, soaking the guest seating behind them. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for your entire meal, get whatever you want. Oh God, _Stiles!_ ” Scott hissed as the guest glared daggers at the two of them. “What the hell, man?”

“What, like I was supposed to know you were going to react like that?” If Scott’s bitch face was anything to go by, yes, Stiles was in fact supposed to know. “Alright, good point. Sorry, bro.” 

“Anyway,” Scott said, wiping his face down. “Why so interested in mine and Allison’s sex life all of a sudden?”

“Oh believe me, I’m far from interested. I was just wondering if…” Stiles hesitated. He’d known Scott since they were in kindergarten, but this subject wasn’t exactly table talk. 

“Spit it out, Stiles.” 

“I was wondering if you had any tips on how to like, you know, get particularly freaky in the bedroom.” 

The guest behind them turned around for the second time, looking at Stiles like he had six heads. Stiles buried his face in his hands and pretended he couldn’t feel the guest staring into the back of his head. 

“Stiles, you and Derek have only been together for like three months tops, and you’re telling me you already have problems keeping things interesting in the sheets?” Scott asked. 

“What? No! It’s not that at all.”

“Then why do you need my help?” 

“It’s just, Derek said something to me and I don’t know if he was serious and I tried bringing it up before but we kind of just let the conversation die down and never actually discussed it and I don’t know what to do.” Stiles said. 

“Wait, is Derek pressuring you into something?” 

“No, it’s nothing like that!”

“Is he doing things you don’t want him to do?” 

“No, Scotty.”

“Then I don’t get it, what are you talking about, Stiles?” Scott looked as if he was questioning his best friend’s sanity.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Stiles said. “Derek hinted he wanted to be tied down and I’ve never done it before and I need your advice.” 

The guest finally stood up from the booth and left, dropping the bill in Scott’s lap on his way out. Stiles may have pushed it by saying “come back soon!”

“I still don’t know how you’ve managed to make it to your mid twenties and still not had your ass kicked yet.” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“You know, Scotty, I wonder the same thing sometimes. Anyway, back to my dilemma?” 

Scott sighed, rubbing his eyes as if the conversation at hand had already tired him out. 

“To be honest, Stiles, it sounds like this is a talk you should have with Derek. I mean, without getting into too much detail, yeah Allison and I have…experimented.” 

Stiles shuddered at the thought, willing the images to go away. 

“We discussed it a lot before hand, safe words and all.” 

“Wait, you used safe words just for tying each other up?” Stiles asked. 

“Hey, you never know what might be too much, you know? Allison and I had never done anything like that prior to each other. We wanted to make sure we would both be okay.” Scott shrugged. 

“That’s…Really smart and caring, actually.” Stiles said. 

“Just talk with him, dude. If we was serious then he’ll be all for it, but you gotta take it seriously.” 

“What makes you think I wouldn’t take it seriously?”

Scott raised an eyebrow in answer. 

“…Good point. Okay, so I just have to stop being a baby about this, huh?”

“Pretty much, I mean if you don’t want to do it or you don’t think you’re ready, you should tell him. I’m sure he’d be more than okay with it, bro.” Scott said. 

“That’s the thing, I really, really, really want to do it. I just don’t know…how.” Stiles made a confused look at the table. “Does that make sense?”

“It’s not like there’s an instruction manual, Stiles, you tie him to the bed post and have your way with him.” Scott shut his mouth audibly, replaying his last sentence in his head. “Oh God, I just gave myself images.” 

“You gave me images too, and I’m not complaining.” 

Scott threw a fry at Stiles’ head. 

“You’re the worst.” Scott said.

“I know, it keeps me up at night. So anyway, I think Allison’s cashing in one of those nights of babysitting.” 

“When?”

“Tonight.” Stiles said. 

“Aw, man. Come on, not tonight! It’s date night.” 

“Oh it’s still date night, just not yours. No complaining, dude, you owe me.” 

“For what?” Scott asked. 

Stiles scratched at his chin. “I don’t know, but I’m sure there’s something you haven’t paid me back for.” 

“I hate you.” Scott mumbled. 

“That’s a total lie. You and I both know if you were gay and I was even remotely attracted to you, we’d be humping like rabbits right now.” Stiles said. 

“Yeah well I’m not and you’re not and I really didn’t need those images in my head, asshole.” 

“It’s funny you chose asshole, considering if this were an alternate universe, I would be all up in yo-“ Stiles was cut off by Scott throwing another fry at him. 

He caught it in his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at his best friend. Scott tried to glare, but failed when he started to laugh. Needless to say, Stiles was really happy to see Scott again. 

 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles was pacing the floor again. Lydia had driven herself and Erica over to Scott and Allison’s for the night and Derek was due back at the house at any moment. He tried his best to calm down, but the thought of what he was going to be doing kept him riled up. 

When he heard the front door unlock, Stiles flailed violently, almost knocking himself out with his own hand. 

“Stiles?” Derek called from downstairs. 

“In the room!” Stiles called back, forcing himself to sit down at the edge of the bed. 

He heard the soft padding of Derek’s feet on the stairs, before he saw him in the doorway. 

“Hey there,” Derek said. “Where are the girls?”

“Over at Scott and Allison’s. It’s just us tonight.” Stiles said. 

“Oh? What’s the special occasion?” Derek joked. 

“No occasion, just something we talked about before. I figured the girls probably shouldn’t be here for it.” Stiles said, pulling the black rope from behind him and letting it settle in his lap. “I’d like to…discuss a few things if that’s okay.”

Derek visibly swallowed, walking slowly toward Stiles with a hunger in his eyes. 

“Sure, whatever you’d like.” He said, voice deeper than before. 

He sat next to Stiles on the bed, eyeing the rope as Stiles played with it absently. 

“So in case you haven’t figured it out yet, I tend to over think things and not discuss them like a normal human being. When you said all I had to do was ask if I wanted to tie you up, I thought you were messing around. Then, when I brought it up again, you looked like you got really excited, but we never actually talked about it.” Stiles said. He knew he was being childish by looking everywhere except at Derek, but he couldn’t will himself to do it just yet. “I’ve never done anything like this before. Don’t get me wrong, I am totally all for it and maybe some other night, our roles could be reversed, but I want to do this smartly.” 

Stiles took a deep breath and finally looked Derek in the eyes. “It may seem silly, but I’d feel a little more comfortable if we used a color system.” 

When Derek raised his eyebrow in confusion, Stiles continued. 

“Don’t laugh, I’m doing this mostly thinking about you. I know you’ve done this kind of stuff before and I also know you’ve had bad experiences with it. I don’t want to do something that’s going to send you into a bad memory or anything like that. I honestly don’t think I could take a safeword seriously enough for this occasion so, green is for okay, yellow is for slow down and talk, and red is for stop. Does that make sense?”

“It makes perfect sense,” Derek said. “And I really appreciate you thinking all this through. It’s more than someone else has ever done.”

No one had to say her name to know that Derek was referring to Kate. Stiles felt relieved knowing Derek was okay with what he decided on. 

“But you know you really don’t have to do this, right? There’s nothing wrong with our sex life.” Derek assured, grabbing Stiles’ hand and squeezing gently.

Stiles squeezed back, smiling at his boyfriend. “I told you, I really want to do this. I’m just new to all of this. I’m not even sure where to start.” 

Derek’s hands trailed up Stiles’ until they reached his face. “It’s no different than what we always do, just a little more kinky.” 

Stiles, being the inner child he is, giggled at the word kinky. Derek snorted at him, rolling his eyes and trying to get serious again.

“Tell me what you want to do.” Derek said. 

“Um, I want to tie you up.” Stiles said like it was obvious. 

“No, I mean tell me everything. Tying me up is a given, but what do you want to do to me?” 

Stiles closed his mouth, swallowing and looking down at the rope. Derek lifted his chin, making Stiles look at him again. 

“Do you want to tie me up and ride me, or are you going to tease me until I’m begging you to ride me? Maybe you don’t want to ride me at all, maybe you want to fuck me tonight?” Derek asked.

Stiles’ cock jumped to attention at the last one, making him groan. 

“God, you’re really good at that.” He said. 

Derek smirked at him, stroking his thumb across stiles’ lower lip. “You’ll be too, just need to practice.”

Stiles glared, hearing the underlying joke in the statement. He brought a hand up and combed it through Derek’s hair pulling him closer and kissing him. 

If Derek wanted him to practice, he would practice a lot. He tugged on Derek’s hair, pulling him back again and whispering in his ear. 

“Tonight, I’m going to tie you up and tease you until you’re begging for me. I want to hear you whimper and beg me to let you come. I want to see scratch marks in the bed post and a dent in the wall, because tonight I’m doing the fucking. Green?” 

Derek shuddered beneath Stiles’ touch. “Green. So green.” He rasped out. 

Stiles stood and pulled his boyfriend up with him. As they kissed, Stiles snuck his hands underneath Derek’s shirt and pulled it over his head, reveling in the smooth, toned muscles it revealed. He always enjoyed undressing Derek, loving every sound he was rewarded whenever his hands brushed over the right place. 

Derek captured Stiles’ lips with his hungrily, moaning when Stiles bit his lip. Derek reached to pull Stiles’ shirt up but had his hand slapped away. 

“No, tonight I’m in charge.” Stiles said, pushing his boyfriend down on the bed. 

Derek pouted, reaching for Stiles’ shirt a second time only to have his hand smacked away again. 

“Bad boys get punished, Derek.” Stiles said. He was proud he managed to keep a straight face. 

Derek smirked, lying back down and letting Stiles do what he wanted. 

“That isn’t really much of a threat, you know.” He said. 

“It will be if you make this more difficult for me.” 

“Again, not a thre-“ 

“I will tie you up and leave you here.” Stiles glared. 

“Oh that’s totally blue zone.” Derek said.

“Derek, blue isn’t one of the colors.” 

“It is if my balls are involved.” He deadpanned. 

Stiles laughed, climbing on top of Derek and kissing him. 

He straddled Derek’s hips, reaching behind him and grabbing the black rope. He brought Derek’s hands above his head, beginning to tie them to the bedpost. 

Stiles gave a silent thanks to his father for making him go into Boy Scouts when he was younger, tying Derek’s hands snugly but loose enough that it wouldn’t hurt. 

“Green?” He asked.

Derek nodded at him with a smile playing on his lips. “Green.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

“I’ll stay right here.” Derek snarked as Stiles climbed off of him. 

He stood in front of Derek on the bed, pulling his shirt off slowly. He threw it in Derek’s face and laughed as the man struggled to get it off with no hands. 

Stiles made quick work of his pants and boxers, taking his place back on top of Derek. He ghosted his fingers up Derek’s sides, making the man shiver. When his fingers found Derek’s nipples, Stiles watched the goose bumps cover the man’s skin. Derek’s most sensitive spot was his nipples, and Stiles always took full advantage of it. 

Derek hissed as Stiles latched onto one with his mouth, biting and sucking on it as he reached between them and palmed Derek through his jeans. He licked a strip from Derek’s nipple to his neck, sucking on the spot just under his jaw, knowing it drove him crazy. 

“Get my pants off now,” Derek growled out. 

“Impatience gets you nowhere, baby.” Stiles said. 

“Stiles, I’m so hard it _hurts_ , get my pants off.” 

“Pushy, pushy.” Stiles chuckled as he climbed back down Derek’s body, kneeling between his legs as he undid Derek’s belt. 

He unbuttoned Derek’s jeans and pulled them off, eyeing the bulge hidden behind his briefs. Stiles leaned down and mouthed at the bulge, making Derek’s hips buck up. Stiles pinned them down, reveling in the grunts of frustration coming from Derek. 

“I forgot how aggravating this was,” Derek said. “I want to touch you so bad and it’s killing me.” 

Stiles smirked as he tugged at Derek’s briefs, pulling them off.  
“I’m actually really enjoying myself right now. You just get to watch while I get to do whatever I want.” He said, letting his breath ghost across Derek’s cock and smirking when Derek tried bucking up again. 

“Damnit Stiles, don’t just stare at it.” Derek growled.

Stiles chuckled, wrapping a hand around Derek’s cock and stroking slowly. 

“Why not, Derek? It’s beautiful, you know. Probably the nicest one I’ve seen, including mine, and we both know how much I love my own cock.” He said. 

Derek groaned, bucking up into Stiles’ grip when Stiles let him. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking his palm, and wrapping it back around Derek’s cock. 

“Fuck, Stiles.” He hissed, gripping the bedpost. 

“That’s definitely the plan, baby.” Stiles smirked. 

He climbed up Derek and reached into the end table for lube and a condom. As he reached, Derek lifted his head and captured one of Stiles’ nipples with his mouth. Stiles moaned, holding Derek’s head in place as he sucked. He yanked him back by his hair and gave him a sloppy kiss, swallowing the sounds that Derek made. 

“You’re the worst,” Stiles said. 

“Who me? I haven’t done anything, I’m kind of tied up over he- _fuck_!” Derek hissed as Stiles licked up the length of his cock. 

“Sorry, what was that?” He asked. 

“This is payback for all those times I teased you while blowing you, isn’t it?”

Stiles swirled his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock as he raised a single eyebrow.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Derek said, throwing his head back as Stiles bobbed up and down on his cock. 

The room was filled with Derek’s moans and the quiet sucking sounds that Stiles made. Derek was letting himself enjoy the sensations he was feeling when Stiles licked up his cock and began licking up his stomach. Derek stilled, feeling his heart beat faster. 

“Y-yellow, yellow.” He said. 

Stiles stopped was he was doing, sitting up and reaching for the binds around Derek’s hands. 

“No, don’t untie me yet. Just give me a second.” Derek said, willing himself to calm down. 

He opened his eyes to find Stiles leaning over him with concern etched on his face. 

“I’m okay, just…don’t do that please.” Derek said. 

“Do what? I really don’t know what I did and I’m afraid to touch you now…” Stiles said.

“Oh God, don’t be afraid to touch me ever, just don’t lick me on my stomach. You can lick anywhere you want, just not there. I don’t have pleasant memories there.” Derek explained. 

Derek could pin point the exact moment that an idea hit Stiles. The younger man smirked down at him, giving him a gentle peck on the lips before climbing back down Derek’s body. 

“Anywhere I want?” Stiles reiterated. 

He kissed the inside of Derek’s thighs, spreading his legs a little further and lifting them up to reveal Derek’s hole. Derek inhaled sharply, letting out a stream of curses as Stiles licked up, down, and all around his hole. 

Stiles could hear the bedpost creek from Derek pulling on it. He stopped briefly to look at his boyfriend. 

“If you break my bed, you are totally getting me a new and more expensive one.” He said. 

Stiles didn’t wait for an answer before he went back to what he was doing, loving every moan that escaped Derek’s mouth. 

Stiles reached between himself and the sheets and began stroking his own cock as he shoved his tongue into Derek’s hole. He trailed his mouth over Derek’s balls, sucking on one as he slid a finger into Derek’s hole. 

“Stiles,” Derek hissed, throwing his head back in pleasure as Stiles added another finger. 

He sucked on Derek’s cock while the man fucked himself on Stiles’ fingers. Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock, making the man shudder. He buried his nose in the coarse hairs, taking all of Derek down and swallowing around him.

“Woah, stop, stop, stop.” Derek said, halting his movements and squeezing his eyes shut. 

After a moment, he relaxed and let out a shaky breath. 

“If you kept going, I wouldn’t have lasted and I really want to come with you inside me.” Derek said, making Stiles groan. 

“You can’t say things like that.” 

“I just did, now do something about it and fuck me.” Derek said. “I’m not gonna wait all night.”

“I’m sorry, I’m beginning to think you’re forgetting who’s tied up and who isn’t right now.” Stiles said. 

He reached for the condom, not taking his eyes off Derek as he tore it open. As he rolled it on and lined himself up, a thought crossed his mind and he looked at Derek. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked. 

“I don’t…I don’t think we’ve ever done this before. I mean, yeah we’ve obviously had sex but, I’ve always bottomed.”

“Oh, yeah I guess you have.” Derek thought out loud. 

“Do you even want me to do this?” 

“Stiles, ask me.” 

“Green?” Stiles asked.

“Super green,” Derek answered, spreading his legs open just a little wider. 

Stiles lined himself up once again, Lubing himself and Derek up a little bit, and leaning down and kissing Derek as he pushed into him. They both moaned out in pleasure the farther Stiles went. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, this isn’t going to last very long.” Stiles said between kisses. 

“It better, we didn’t get this rope for nothing.” Derek said. 

When Stiles couldn’t push any farther, he stayed put, letting Derek adjust. Their tongues danced around each other playfully as Stiles slowly jerked Derek off. 

“You gonna move anytime soon or are we just gonna sit here and talk about the weather?” Derek asked. 

Stiles glared at his boyfriend, giving him a quick thrust that made Derek throw his head back and let out a filthy moan. Stiles moved slowly at first, reveling in the different ways that Derek was moaning his name. 

“You feel so good,” Stiles told him, bending down to kiss him again. He picked up his pace, stroking Derek to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Harder,” Derek said. “I want to feel you for days, Stiles.” 

Sweat was already building along Stiles’ forehead. “If I go any harder, the neighbors are going to hear.” He joked. 

“Then let them hear. Let them know what we’re doing right now, I want them to know. Come on, Stiles, put that dent in the wall you were talking about earlier. Please Stiles, I want it.” Derek said, making his hips meet Stiles’ with every thrust. 

“Jesus, you’re fucking beautiful like this, writhing under me and begging me for it.” Stiles said, leaning down and covering Derek’s hands with his. 

He was inches from Derek’s face, sharing his breath and swallowing his moans. 

“Tell me what you want, Derek.” He said. 

“I want you.”

“Not good enough, tell me what you want me to do.” Stiles said, copying Derek’s very words. 

Derek moaned long and filthy, darting his tongue out to try and capture Stiles’ lips. Stiles pulled back just out of reach, thrusting into Derek just a little harder. Derek outright whimpered, and it really shouldn’t have turned Stiles on as much as it did.

“I want you to fuck me, Stiles. Fuck me hard and good, please I want it.” He begged.

Stiles bent down and kissed Derek, thrusting into him as hard as he good. Derek did his best to intertwine their fingers on the bedpost as it slammed into the wall, matching the rhythm of Stiles’ hips. They moaned into each other, sharing each other’s air. It wasn’t long before Derek felt the heat pool around under his stomach, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Fuck Stiles, I’m gonna come.” He told him, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Come on baby, come for me. I want you to come all over me.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear. 

Derek whimpered into Stiles’ neck, giving him just what he wanted. He saw white as he spilled over onto both of them, covering their stomachs and saying Stiles’ name over and over again. Stiles followed soon after, coming with a shout and filling the condom. 

Stiles collapsed on top of Derek, body quivering with pleasure as he caught his breath. Derek kissed Stiles wherever he could reach, peppering the man with love. 

“Hey, I’m sure you’re exhausted, but I’d really like to be untied now.” Derek said. “It’s kind of starting to hurt.” 

Stiles groaned, lifting his body and doing his best to ignore the stickiness on his stomach. He slowly pulled out of Derek, careful not to cause him too much discomfort, and reached over to untie his hands. When each hand was free, Stiles kissed Derek’s wrists, checking them for any bleeding. Aside of some redness, Derek looked to be pretty unscathed, which made Stiles very happy. 

“That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had,” Stiles said. 

“Oh you’re saying I’ve never been able to satisfy you before?” 

“Oh no, you definitely satisfy me just fine, but that was still the best I’ve ever had.” 

“I guess I’ll have to top that then.” Derek said. 

“You can try, but not tonight. Tonight we wash up and go to bed because you tired me out.” 

“Whatever, old man.” Derek said. 

“Coming from the almost thirty-one year old.” Stiles reminded. 

“Hey, I thought we agreed age is just a number.” 

“It is, but you’re still going to get white hair before me.” 

“Then I hope you’re into the whole silver fox look.” Derek said. 

“Eh, I’m more of a wolf guy myself.” Stiles smirked, getting up and heading into his bathroom for a damp cloth. 

When he returned, he found Derek still in the same place. 

“Are you not going to get up so I can change the sheets?” Stiles asked. 

“To be completely honest, I don’t know if I can get up right now.” Derek said. 

“Well that’s a definite boost to the ego.” Stiles leaned down and cleaned Derek off, much to the latter’s discomfort if his swatting the towel away was anything to go by. 

“Don’t be a baby, I’m not sleeping with you covered in come.” Stiles said. 

“Well don’t clean me like a baby,” Derek said as he snatched the cloth out of Stiles’ hand and cleaned himself off. 

Stiles made a face at him as he climbed into the bed. They had enough strength to say they loved each other before they passed out in each other’s arms. 

 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek woke to the sound of the front door shutting downstairs and the muffled voices of Erica and Lydia. 

 

“It’s not a huge deal, Lydia, I can miss a day.” Erica said. 

“Don’t be crazy, Erica. You heard Derek the last time we forgot to give you your medication, it could be bad. I can’t believe I forgot to pack it last night, I’m so stupid.” Lydia said. 

“You’re not stupid, it just wasn’t a big deal.” 

“Stop saying that, your health is important, Erica.”

“I know it is, but-“

“And this helps you stay healthy,” Lydia interrupted. “I’m sorry you don’t think so, but I do. I’m not losing you because of my stupidity.” 

 

Derek quietly got out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants and a t-shirt he was pretty sure was Stiles’. He went down the stairs and met the girls in the kitchen. The tension was pretty thick between the two siblings as Derek found Lydia leaning against the counter facing Erica who sat at the table. 

“Good morning, ladies.” Derek tried. 

Lydia gave Derek a nod while Erica waved at him half-heartedly. 

“Sorry if we woke you,” Lydia said. “I forgot Erica’s medication here and brought us back to get it.” 

“It’s fine, I was waking up anyway.” Derek said, giving an almighty stretch. “Since you’re here, you girls can help with breakfast, huh?” 

Derek took a closer look at Erica and noticed the bags under her eyes. No seven year-old should have bags under their eyes. 

“Hey ninja, are you still sleeping okay?” He asked her. He tried brushing some of her hair out of her face to get a closer look but she moved out of the way and pushed his hand back. 

“I’m fine,” Erica said. “I’m going to go take my medication.” There was so much venom in the last three words that Derek visibly winced. 

“Don’t take it personally,” Lydia said. “She’s mad at me, not you. She doesn’t seem to think she needs her medication.” 

“Yeah, you’ll get that at her age. She’ll see in time that it’s helping, it just takes a little while for it to really start working.” Derek said. 

Lydia looked him in the eyes. “No offense, but shouldn’t that ‘little while’ have started by now? Derek, it’s been almost three months.” 

She was right, Derek knew she was right. He just didn’t want his conscious to be right as well. 

“I’m going to go talk to her, I’ll be right back. Can you get the bacon and eggs out?” 

Lydia nodded at him as he turned around and made his way for the downstairs bathroom. 

When he turned the corner to the hallway, Derek saw Erica close the sink drawer and put her pill bottle back. His stomach dropped at the realization. He’d been a pediatric nurse long enough to know the tell-tale signs that a patient was not taking their prescribed medications. He just hoped Erica was smarter than that. 

He knocked on the wall near the open door, making Erica jump. 

“Ninja, I need you to be honest with me right now.” He said. “Are you really taking your medication?”

Erica looked down at the floor. “Yes, of course I am.” 

“Will you open the drawer for me, then?” 

“No,” She said immediately. 

“Erica, if you’re taking your medication then you have nothing to hide right?” He asked. 

No answer. 

He reached for the drawer and was met with Erica shoving him back. 

“Leave me alone!” She shouted. 

“Ninja, listen to me-“

“Stop calling me that! My name is Erica and you know that!” 

“Erica,” He corrected. It hurt him more than he’d like to admit that she didn’t want him calling her his nickname. “If you’re not taking your medicine, you can get very sick. I need to know how long you’ve been faking your doses.” 

“It’s none of your business.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“Erica, please I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to get hurt-“

“Stop saying that! You’re not my father, you’re not my uncle, you’re just someone he likes! You can’t tell me what to do, so stop acting like you know what’s best for me. For the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!” Erica screamed as she slammed the door shut. 

Derek felt his heart squeeze. His little ninja was shutting him out, but what he feared was happening. He tried his best to remind himself with was withdrawals talking and not Erica from the heart, but it stung too much. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Stiles asked, coming around the corner. 

“Erica’s not taking her medication.” Derek said, slipping into his professional voice. “She’s already showing signs of withdrawal which means she stopped taking it at least a week ago. She’s showing aggression and lack of sleep which means the last of the chemical is pretty much out of her system, she’s going to start having seizures frequently again if she doesn’t start taking it soon. I believe she’s hiding the pills somewhere in the drawer by the sink in the bathroom she’s currently locked herself in.” 

Stiles covered his mouth, tears pooling in his eyes. “Why is she doing this,” He asked no one in particular. 

“I’m not sure,” Derek answered anyway. “She won’t talk to me, she’s made that very clear. Maybe she’ll talk to you.” 

Stiles walked toward the door, knocking once and asking Erica to come out. 

“I’m not going anywhere until Derek leaves! He doesn’t belong here!” She shouted. 

Someone might as well have a knife through Derek’s heart. 

_It’s just the withdrawals, it’s just the withdrawals, it’s just the withdrawals…_ he chanted to himself, but no matter how much he did, there was still that underlying “what if?”

“I should go,” Derek said. He turned around and headed back to the room before Stiles could answer. 

 

When Stiles found him, Derek was packing most of his clothes and a few other things into his duffel bag. 

“So you’re just going to leave? Derek, she’s seven you can’t let what she’s saying get to you.” Stiles said. 

“I’m not letting it get to me,” he lied. “But I can’t stay here or she won’t come out.” 

“Derek, please we can figure something out here, it’s probably just the chemicals messing with her head right?” Stiles tried. He grabbed Derek as he walked past him and Derek spun around. 

“Do you know what she said to me, Stiles? Before you showed up, did you hear what she shouted at me?” Derek asked.

When Stiles shook his head, Derek continued. 

“She said I’m not her father. That I’m just someone you like. I tried chalking it up to the medicine withdrawals, but some of those things aren’t aggression. Some of that is from the heart.” A tear fell from Derek’s eyes and he violently rubbed at them, cursing himself for crying. 

“Derek, she doesn’t mean any of that. You and I both know how she feels about you, she’s just really sick.” Stiles said, wrapping a hand around Derek’s arm. “Please stay.” 

“I can’t, or she won’t come out.”

“Then I guess she’ll have to deal.” 

Derek yanked his arm out of Stiles’ grasp. “Wrong answer, Stiles.”

“What, Derek I-“

“You should never choose me over them.” Derek interrupted. Stiles closed his mouth, replaying what he said in his mind. “I think I need to go. I’m not leaving you, let me make that clear. But I think your priorities are blurred right now, and you need to be with your family.” 

Derek was almost out the door when he heard Stiles ask “What if you’re family now?” 

He made a fist and willed himself not to look at Stiles. “I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.”

He took the stairs two at a time and was met at the door by Lydia. 

“If you leave, you lied.” She said. “If you leave, you’re hurting Stiles and you promised me you wouldn’t. You promised all of us.” 

“Lydia, your sister is sick. Shouldn’t that be more important right now?” Derek asked, he was already emotionally exhausted. He didn’t want both girls mad at him, but he didn’t see himself coming out of this alive. 

“She is important, but so is Stiles. They’re both important. Erica isn’t in her right mind, but if you leave Stiles will think it’s all his fault.” 

“It’s not his fault, none of this is anyone’s fault. But I really need to go, Lydia.” 

“Why are you running?” She shouted at him, hitting the target right in the bull’s eye.

“Because I’m afraid!” Derek shouted back. 

The silence felt everlasting. 

“I’m fucking scared,” He’d put a dollar in the douche jar later. No he wouldn’t. Yes he would. “I don’t know what I feel anymore. Is that enough for you? I’m scared of all these new emotions. Your sister said those things to me and I felt like someone ripped my fucking heart out.” Two dollars. 

“Lydia, I’m a nurse, I’m not supposed to get attached emotionally to anyone.” Derek said. 

“She’s not your patient.” She said. 

“No, you still don’t understand. Before you, Stiles, and Erica came along, I built a wall around myself. I did it on purpose, for the job and for my personal life. The last time I let someone in I was _wrecked_. All of a sudden this broken family comes along and I slowly find myself feeling responsible for them.” Derek explained. His hands were shaking, but he refused to let himself cry. 

“Lydia, the day Kate and you were in the loft alone together, I was so scared. The most valuable object in that place was you. I was afraid she was going to hurt you and it would have been all my fault. Do you know what I did after it was all done? There’s a reason your father turned himself in, Lydia. I threatened him. Not for me, but for you. For you and your family.”

Lydia was crying, hugging herself but keeping her ground. 

“There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you three and that _terrifies_ me. This is why I need space. I need to make sure I’m not just losing my fucking mind,” Three dollars. “I need to go and rearrange my thoughts, and while I do that, you and Stiles need to help Erica. She’s going to get very sick very quickly if she doesn’t get her medication. I’m sorry if you feel like I lied to you. For what it’s worth, I love your uncle. I love him very much, and I love you girls just as much.” 

Derek took his chances, dropping his bag and pulling Lydia to him. He kissed the top of her head before gently pulling her to the side. 

“If you find it in your heart to ever forgive me for leaving today, you best believe that I’ll be back. But I really feel this is the best for everyone right now. You guys need each other, and I need to make sure I’m ready to be what it is you’re all expecting me to be.” Derek said. 

Lydia nodded at him, throwing herself against him for one more hug that he returned immediately.

“If I call, and you don’t answer, I will find you and kill you. Do you understand me?” Lydia said. “And if Stiles calls and you don’t answer, my grandfather will arrest you and make it easier for me to kill you.”

Derek nodded, kissing her head one last time before finally releasing her. He could feel Stiles at the top of the stairs, but he still wouldn’t let himself look back. If he looked, he would stay and Derek knew they needed this space. Words couldn’t describe the love Derek felt for Stiles, but he needed to go even if it was just for a day. 

Then, Derek did one of the hardest things he could ever make himself do. 

He opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY HOLD IT RIGHT THERE. Before you murder me or yell at me or ANYTHING, please remember my favorite saying: It has to get worst before anything can get better. I'm doing something in this story that I honestly haven't seen much of in other fics that I've read. Derek and Stiles are **NOT** breaking up. I tried making that very clear. 
> 
> I don't want to give too much away because there are still (hopefully) four chapters left to this part of the story. However, if you do have questions or concerns, please comment or find me on Tumblr and I will gladly put your concerns to rest. 
> 
> I hope I haven't pissed anyone off too much with this. I'm trying some new things, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Kudos to anyone who caught my Fifth Element reference!
> 
> Kudos to anyone who knows what Fifth Element is!
> 
> You can always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Comments and feedback always welcome :]
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> -John


	17. Letters to an Angel

**Dear mom,**

**I’m so scared.**

**I feel like I’m failing left and right and there is nothing I can do to fix it. Stiles is hurting, Erica is sick, and I don’t know how to help either of them. Erica has epilepsy, did you know that? I’ve read up on everything I could about the disorder, but it’s pretty much assumptions when it comes to children. They said she could grow out of it in time, but what about now? She won’t take her medicine, she keeps telling us you wouldn’t do it so neither will she. I really wish she didn’t have your stubbornness, it’s not helping anyone right now.**

**Dr. Morrell told me that it isn’t often that someone dies from epilepsy. They also told me your cancer was manageable, but you’re not here anymore. I have a hard time believing what the doctors tell me, they like to sugar coat things when it comes to me. They think I can’t handle, or won’t find out the truth for myself. The one person who wouldn’t lie to my face isn’t around right now. I know why he needed space, but it’s still frustrating. I would never admit it out loud, but Derek keeps this family calm. Has Stiles told you about Derek yet? He’s actually a really decent guy. A complete one-eighty from Steele. He crept into all our lives almost overnight and it was completely on accident.**

**I think we scared him, though. He had to leave, claiming he needed space to clear his head. Now that I think about it, all the signs were there. The only thing missing was his own key to the front door. He made it clear he doesn’t want to leave Stiles or me and Erica, but he needed time to himself. I mean, I would too if I moved as quickly as he and Stiles did. I really hope he doesn’t decide to leave us for good, though. I actually like this one, you should have heard what he did to get my dad to stay away from us! Plus he makes Stiles genuinely smile and I haven’t seen him do that since… Well, anyway.**

**I feel kind of stupid writing this, I know it’s just going to sit on top of your grave until someone either steals it or it starts to decompose. Hey, don’t blame me for being a realist, I hear it’s hereditary. I need your advice on everything going on right now. I know Stiles used to come to you with all his problems, and now you’re gone and he has no one to turn to. Grandpa is always busy and I think Stiles is afraid to really go to him in case he stresses Grandpa out too much. Sure, Scott’s around but let’s be honest, Uncle Scott has never been really good at advice unless it had to do with a sick animal. Allison is doing the very best she can to help with Erica, but there is only so much she can do as an intern.**

**I’m so lost, Mom. I feel so useless. What do I do to help fix this? I don’t want to see Erica struggle with this any longer but she won’t let us help her. She’s so adamant about not taking the medicine, and I’ve read that if her case gets any worse, it could result in her needing surgery. Do you know how successful any kind of neural surgery is? I’ll give you a hint, not very. I just buried you, and if I have to bury my sister so soon after, I think I’ll be right behind her. That sounds horrible, but I can’t bear the idea of losing her. She’s all I have left, and I don’t think she understands that. I wish you were still here, you’d know how to fix this. I miss you so much. I still cry sometimes, but no one knows. At least, I don’t think they do. I hope they don’t. I’m supposed to be strong, right? Because I feel anything but strong right now. Sometimes I just want to scream to clear all the noise out of my head.**

**Please help us, Mom. Stiles needs you, Erica needs you, and I need you.  
** Love,  
Lydia. 

**P.S. Keep watching over us, make sure Stiles doesn’t fall on a bees nest…Again. Don’t ask, it’s a long story.**

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 

_Dear Mommy,_

_Why am I being punished? Did I do something wrong? I don’t want to feel like this anymore. Sometimes I can’t control my body and sometimes I forget what I was doing. Sometimes everything goes dark and when the light comes back, I don’t know where I am. I have nightmares that you don’t love me anymore. Is that true? Did I make you upset? I’m sorry if I did._

_I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I yelled at Derek, mommy. I don’t know why I did it, but all of a sudden I was just so angry and he was there and he was trying to make me take my medicine and I don’t want to take it. I know he was just helping, but I didn’t want him there. At least, I thought I didn’t. But I miss him. I don’t know if he even likes me anymore, I think he hates me. I was so mad and I know he was hurt. I don’t know how to say sorry, so I keep telling them he can’t be near me._

_I miss him though, he always made me laugh. And I miss being called a ninja. Even though I don’t feel like a ninja. Ninja’s can’t have seizures, or they wouldn’t be able to sneak around. Mommy, why am I broken? They tell me the medicines will help me get better, but you stopped taking your medicines when your hair started falling out. You told me you didn’t need them, so maybe I don’t need them too? Maybe I’ll get better all by myself! Or maybe I’ll be like you…Maybe I won’t get better at all._

_Do you want me up there in heaven with you? Are you lonely, Mommy? They said you and Grandma are dancing these weird polish dances. Grandpa tried showing me one time and he almost broke his back. Now that I think about it, it was kind of funny. Can you hear me when I cry for you at night? I try to do it quietly so Uncle Stiles and Lydia don’t worry too much. But sometimes it hurts too much and I need a hug. I miss your hugs the most…_

_Your kisses were always nice, but you always gave the best hugs. If they gave an award out, I’m sure they’d pick you for it._

_I don’t know how you’ll get this, Mommy. But I want you to see this if you can. They tell me you’re watching over all of us, but sometimes I forget. I don’t know if I remember what your laugh sounds like…Please don’t leave me, okay?_

_I love you, Mommy._  
Love,  
Erica.  
P.S. Lydia snores, but don’t tell her I told you! 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 

Dear Jules,

Help me. 

You left me all alone in this poor, stupid world, now man the hell up and help me with these girls! I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, I’m not built for this stupid parenting thing! I can’t believe you did this to me. 

I don’t know how to help Erica, I don’t know how to keep Lydia from crying at night, and I don’t know how to help _myself._ Derek is such an amazing guy and I think I scared him off. I thought we were on the same page, but I guess we moved too quickly. I didn’t realize half my closet was his until he took it all out. He says we’re not broken up, but he won’t come see me. At least not yet, whatever the fuck that means. But he’s the least of my worries right now. (That’s a total lie and I know you see that.) 

Erica is sick. She’s sick and she won’t help herself get better. This is your fault, I hope you know. She tells me that you didn’t take your medication, so she doesn’t have to either. Do you know how frustrating that is? She doesn’t seem to understand that you’re _dead_ because you wouldn’t take your fucking doses. Why did you have to do this? Why did you have to instill such a stubbornness in your daughters that they’ll fight me on almost everything? Maybe if you just did what the doctors told you to do, Erica wouldn’t be doing this to herself! 

Why did you have to die…

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I don’t mean any of that. I swear I don’t blame you. I just- God, Jules. I’m so fucking scared of what is going to happen. Morrell keeps telling me Erica could get better. But the way she emphasizes _could_ makes the bile rise up my throat. Lydia has been so good throughout this entire thing, but I know she’s screaming on the inside. You can see it in her eyes. She’s slowly losing her mask and showing just how scared she really is. I caught her reading up on the possibilities of death in children with epilepsy. 

I can’t lose Erica, Julita. You can’t have her, do you hear me? You left her with me and you can’t have her back until it’s truly her time to go. And you better hope to God that time is well after my own. If you take her from me I will never forgive you.

Please, please, please don’t be selfish. 

This sounds like a needy school girl…but I wish Derek would come home. Yes, I said home. I wish he would come home and hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. It’s not fair that I’m all alone in all of this. I need _someone_. I’m still just a kid, you know. At my peek age of almost twenty-five. I’m too young to be going through my mid-life crisis. 

Thank you for listening, even though I yelled at you throughout most of this letter. I miss you so much. You would know what to do, and I’m just so lost. I wish you were still here. I wish I could hear your voice just once. 

Please give mom a kiss for me. I love you with every last part of me.  
Love,  
Stiles.  
P.S. My boyfriend is really sexy when he’s wet and fresh out of the shower. If it wasn’t typically frowned upon to share naked pictures with my sister, you bet your ass you’d have seen it by now. Use your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...Don't kill me, okay?   
> These last three weeks have been HELL! Quite literally... You see, I'm a supervisor for a concert venue here in Las Vegas and we just finished a three-week run for Guns n Roses. In case you didn't know, Axl Rose is a fucking diva. 
> 
> That on top of a serious fricken case of writer's block, I just couldn't get a damn chapter out! But, alas, the block has been lifted and I'm finally back in the zone! 
> 
> Fear not, this is not the real chapter. This is just something I felt needed to be here. I am one of the weird authors that get stuck in their character's heads. And while these aren't really MY characters, I knew this was going on in their minds. So much is happening to this family, and they needed a release. I have a hard time portraying character emotions (i'm actually taking a class this coming semester with creative writing!), but I felt like this really showed you just what each individual character is going through. 
> 
> I'm currently working on the real chapter and hope to have it out late tonight or early tomorrow morning! It's going to be a fairly big one, much is going to happen, but I promise it's going to be good. I'm actually really excited for it. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me while I get my life back together after this horrible residency at work. So many late nights and sleepless days! UGH! 
> 
> You can always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Commens and feedback are always welcome :]


	18. It’s Worth the Fall When You Land Where You Want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STOP RIGHT THERE. If you have no read Chapter 17 yet, I highly suggest you do that before reading this. They are technically connected to each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the real chapter! I'm hoping to have another chapter out in the next couple of days. (I owe you guys like four.) 
> 
> We're so close to the end of part 1! I'm not sure how much time I'll put between parts, but I promise Part 2 will start posting before the summer is over. I have it pretty much mapped out but I want to take my time with it. 
> 
> Fun Fact: The other Title of this chapter was "What was broken will now be whole." 
> 
> But props to Tori Kelly for giving me the true title's inspiration.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter :]

Derek was miserable. 

It had been days since he’d seen Stiles, Lydia, or Erica. Of course he and Stiles exchanged texts throughout the day. He even got texts from Lydia on the days she didn’t call. Really, it was relieving knowing that they still thought of him even if he made it clear he needed space. They had been to the hospital with Erica as well, but she made it clear that Derek was not to be allowed in her room.

Logically, he knew she wasn’t necessarily mad at him. Withdrawal was different for every patient, especially in children. Erica, more than likely, chose him as a target merely out of convenience. Still, Derek felt hurt but would respect Erica’s wishes of staying away from her until she was better and in sounder mind. 

Like Derek feared, Erica began having seizures frequently once the medicine was completely out of her system. According to Allison, she was up to almost four a day with signs of the number increasing over time. The headaches and night terrors had begun the night Derek left the house, keeping Erica up almost nightly. Still, she refused her medication and Stiles was against forcing her to take it. Derek admired Stiles’ strength with the entire situation, but wished he would reconsider his stance. Erica was strong, but soon it wouldn’t be enough and Derek didn’t want to see her go through that. 

The only good news Derek had received in the weeks prior was Dr. Morrell telling him he was officially accepted and lined up for his internship to start in a year. Derek was one step closer to becoming a full on pediatrician. That was the first time he realized just how intertwined his life was with Stiles’. When Derek received his acceptance, his first thought was to drive straight to Stiles’ house to tell him the news, only to remember it was a weekday and Stiles was teaching. Derek had thought over the fact that he went to Stiles first instead of his own family. He never realized just how involved in his everyday life the Stilinskis were, until they weren’t.

 

 

Laura had tried to talk him into going back to Stiles’ house that night, but Derek didn’t feel he was ready just yet. 

“I don’t understand what you’re so afraid of,” She said. “You finally found something, some _one_ who is really good for you, and you’re running away from them.”

“I’m not running away, Laura, I’m giving us some needed space.” Derek replied. 

He wasn’t expecting his older sister to really understand. She had always played recklessly with her love life, which was why he wasn’t at all surprised when his eyes caught the sparkle of an engagement ring on her finger after only dating Boyd for a few months.

“That’s what I’m not grasping. You say you both needed space, but every time you were over here you did nothing but gush about how great things between you and Stiles were.”

“Because they were but…” Derek stopped himself. He needed to choose his words wisely or Laura would take it all the wrong way. 

“But what, Der?” She asked. 

Derek sighed, collecting his thoughts. 

“Did you notice how often I was at my own place this last month?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I was considering moving back in just so you had a reason to keep paying the bills.” Laura snarked. 

“Exactly, I was _never_ there. Without even realizing, I all but moved into Stiles’ house. I had a new routine that snuck up on me: Wake up, kiss Stiles good morning, go downstairs and make sure the girls had breakfast while Stiles supposedly got ready for the day when we all knew he was still sleeping until he couldn’t get away with it any longer, see everyone out of the house, and head into work. Lather, rinse, repeat. 

“I didn’t even notice my system had changed until Erica screamed at me to get out of the house. There was a brief moment where I honestly thought I had nowhere else to go. I forgot I had my own place, Laura.” Derek explained. 

She didn’t say anything for a long time, opting instead to rub circles in her brother’s back while he held his head in his hands.

“I’m afraid of a lot of things, this is all completely new to me. Most of all, I’m afraid of letting myself have this, and having it ripped away from me.” He said honestly. “I don’t know if I would be able to handle that.” 

Laura nodded, resting her head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“You won’t know if you don’t let yourself try, right? I see a little more why you’re scared, but you can’t let your fears keep you away from what makes you happy.” She said.

“What if I can’t be what Stiles needs for those girls, though?” 

“Judging by your new system, Derek, you already are.” She said. “I obviously can’t make you go to Stiles, but I really think you should.” 

Derek nodded, giving Laura’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I’ll do it tomorrow right after work, I promise.”

“Good,” Laura said. “I don’t want to have to beat you up.” 

Derek smirked. “I miss Lydia’s strawberry pancakes anyway.”

“You know, Cora tells me they’re really good but Lydia’s never made them for me.”

“Well you did scare Erica into the forest…” 

“Jesus, will no one let me live that down?” Laura got up from the couch, flipping Derek off as he chuckled. 

 

 

It turned out Derek didn’t have to wait for after work to see any of them.

As he sipped his too-hot coffee in the nurse’s lounge while looking over some paperwork, someone knocked lightly on the open door. He looked up to find Lydia leaning there looking just a bit too tired. Derek looked down as his watch to double check the date. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked. 

She shrugged lamely. “Erica had a rather violent episode last night, Stiles and I took the day off to bring her in. Mind if I join you for a moment? I need to escape, even if just for five minutes.” She said, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

Derek stared at her for a moment, replaying what she said in his head. If Erica had to be admitted, that would mean she was getting even worse and Dr. Morrell or Allison couldn’t find a treatment good enough to keep her stable. Fear bubbled in Derek’s stomach, Epilepsy was such a tricky disorder to treat. You never really knew what worked until it didn’t anymore. 

“Hey, if you’re still not comfortable with us being around you…” Lydia was saying. 

Derek quickly shoved himself out of his mind and kicked out the chair in front of him. 

“No, please sit. I’m sorry I just have a lot on my mind.” He admitted. “Is she okay?”

Lydia sagged in her chair, showing just how tired she really was. Her hair was pulled back into a mess of curls and she hadn’t put on any makeup yet. Derek assumed they got up and out of the house without a second thought, bringing Erica to the hospital as soon as they could. 

“I don’t know,” She said. “Erica still won’t take the medication, even though we’ve all told her it isn’t going to get easier if she keeps neglecting herself. Allison told us that soon she’s going to get more triggers that cause the seizures, is that true?” 

“It’s isn’t always the case, but if Allison says to be aware of it, then she must think that it will be a possibility for Erica.” Derek explained. 

“I don’t even know what her current ones are…” Lydia said quietly, looking guilty. 

“It could be an array of things: sudden temperature changes, mixing medications, _neglecting_ medications, lack of sleep. The most common one is flashing lights, so it’s always a safe bet to keep Erica away from strobe lights or other rapidly changing lights. That’s what almost caused her seizure here at the hospital during her field trip.”

Lydia looked up from the table, staring at Derek intently. 

“I miss having you around all the time,” She said. 

Derek’s chest filled with such warmness that he had to force himself not to cry. 

“I-uh, thank you. I miss seeing you guys too.” He said. “I’m sorry I left like that, I wish I could have explained better why I did it.” 

“You don’t have to explain anything, Derek. I get it, I just really didn’t want to. Everyone could see you and Stiles were moving so quickly even though you tried to avoid it. We just were so happy you two were happy that we said nothing, but I think we should have.” 

Derek nodded, relieved that Lydia wasn’t mad at him any longer. 

“And Stiles?” He asked. “Does he understand why I left?”

“He didn’t really at first. I had to sit him down and call him an idiot.” She smirked at the laugh Derek hid behind his hand. “But he gets it now. He’s starting to see it too. He told me what he said to you in the room. Thank you.” 

Derek waved his hand to make it seem like no big deal, but he knew better. 

“You girls are important to him, he was just clouded for a moment.” He said. 

Lydia nodded, staring at Derek’s coffee. Without hesitation, he pushed it over to her. 

“There’s no milk but a whole lot of sugar in that, be warned.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve been gone for a few days, I haven’t forgotten how you take your coffee.” She said.

Derek made a face at her as he stood to make more, figuring Stiles wouldn’t be too far behind with the need for some. 

Lydia sighed after taking a particularly long sip, twitching a bit at the onslaught of sugar that reached hit her system. 

“You know she’s sorry, right?” She asked.

“Who?” Derek asked. 

“Don’t be stupid, you know I’m talking about Erica.” 

“Oh, well no I didn’t but I’ll take your word for it.” He said grumpily. 

“Please don’t be mad at her, she really didn’t mean anything.”

“I’m not mad at her, I just don’t know how to approach her. She doesn’t want me in her room at all.” Derek said. “Which is really frustrating by the way, because you guys usually end up in my jurisdiction on this level and I have to switch a room with one of the other nurses. The last time I was stuck with Suzie.”

“That can’t be too bad, can it?”

“Suzie likes to go to the bathroom in his bed and throw it at people that walk into his room.” Derek said. 

“Wait, Suzie is a-“ Derek held his hand up, cutting Lydia off.

“No, no. Don’t ask. It’s a long story and I _really_ don’t feel like getting into it this early in the morning.” 

There was another knock on the door that Derek and Lydia turned toward. Scott stood in the doorway waving awkwardly. 

“Hey Lyds, Stiles called me earlier to come get you. Turns out they’re going to keep Erica here for the day and monitor her, he wants you to head home and get some rest.” Scott said. 

Lydia nodded almost mechanically. Derek figured she didn’t want to argue with Stiles’ wishes, especially when everyone was under such stress. 

“Can I go to your house instead? I really don’t want to be at mine if no one is going to be there.” She said. 

Scott nodded. “Of course you can, sweetie. Stiles can come get you later or I’ll drop you off, let’s go.” 

Lydia got up, hugging Derek tightly. “Thanks for the talk, I appreciate it.” She said. 

Derek hugged her back, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting her go. 

“Go get some sleep. If I can get near Erica’s room without getting something thrown at me, I’ll let you know how she’s doing.” 

Lydia smiles and made her way out of the lounge. Scott turned and watched her leave before turning back to Derek and glaring. He pointed forcefully as he spoke. 

“You. Fix it. Now.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“Come again, mountain man?” 

“Stiles has been _moping_ and I know it’s somehow your fault. Now fix it or I’ll fix you.” Scott said. 

“You know, for someone who’s only had one other conversation with me, you’ve got a lot of nerve threatening me.” 

“When it comes to Stiles, I’d threaten the pope.” 

“Good to know, now get Lydia out of here.” 

“I mean it, Derek, you better-“

“Yeah, I heard you the first time. I already planned on ‘fixing it.’ Now go away.” Derek said as he poured two more cups of coffee. 

When he turned back around, Scott was gone and Derek sighed in relief. He was glad Stiles had Scott, loyalty like Scott’s was hard to find, but Derek really didn’t have the patience to deal with it just yet. 

He left the lounge and checked in with the front desk to find Erica’s room. His mind was occupied with figuring out what he was going to say as he turned the corner to the next set of rooms and nearly collided with Stiles. 

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this,” Stiles said when he finished flailing around and regained his balance. 

“I-uh here, coffee. You look like you could use some. Not that you look horrible, you actually look really good for someone who probably didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. I mean, not like I was checking in on you or anything. I’m not a stalker no matter what Cora tells you, I know boundaries and I most definitely don’t lurk.” Derek couldn’t shut his mouth off and he didn’t know what was happening. He was growing more and more frustrated with every word.

“Really? So you’re telling me Cora lied to me about you hiding in dark and secluded corners to people watch?” Stiles asked.  
“Oh for the love of- That was one time! She just started dating Isaac and I was making sure he checked out okay!” Derek all but shouted. 

Stiles couldn’t contain his laughter if he tried. He doubled over, letting out a laugh that rang through the hall. Derek wouldn’t even deny that he missed that sound. Stiles stood up properly again, grabbing one of the cups from Derek. 

“Thank you, I really did need some.” He said, taking a generous gulp. 

Derek smiled, happy that Stiles was at least talking to him. 

“I came by to see how you were doing, if that’s okay.” He said. 

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know how I am just yet. I was actually on my way to Morrell’s office, she wanted to see me. Are you going to be around later?” 

“I’m here all day, just have the front desk page me when you’re done.” 

Stiles nodded. “Sounds good, I’d really like to talk to you.”

Before Derek could answer, Stiles brushed past him, squeezing his shoulder gently and heading toward Morrell’s office. Derek turned back toward Erica’s room. He peeked in to see she was sleeping, but thought best not to go in and check on her. If she was still upset, he didn’t want to put her through any kind of stress. 

Derek didn’t want to over think about Stiles wanting to talk. Instead, he busied himself with checking on the other rooms, making sure the patients were okay. He thanked whoever was watching over him that he won three rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, and didn’t have to check on Suzie. He really didn’t feel like barricading himself in the showers to wash himself. 

When his pager went off, he wasn’t as anxious as he thought he would be. Derek made his way back to the front desk and found Stiles paler than before, clearly upset with whatever he and Morrell had discussed. 

“Hey, when was the last time you ate, Stiles?” Derek asked. 

“I don’t know, last night?” Stiles sounded unsure. 

“Oh boy, alright we’re getting you food. Let me just tell Allison I’m going on lunch early.”

“Oh, please don’t do that, I don’t want to get you in trouble.” 

“You’re not getting me in trouble, there’s plenty of us today.” Derek lied. They were short three nurses that day, but Derek knew where he needed to be. 

After he sent a quick text to Allison, he reached for Stiles’ hand hesitantly. 

“Would you join me, please?” He asked. 

Stiles stared at Derek’s hand before turning his gaze in the direction of Erica’s room. 

“She’s out cold right now, and I promise she’s in the best of hands. If anything happens, I’ll know immediately.” Derek assured. “But I’d really like to see you.” 

That got Stiles’ attention. Grabbing his hand, he followed Derek to the elevator. 

 

Derek brought them to the diner just up the road from the hospital, knowing Stiles didn’t want to go too far away from Erica. After they ordered their food, the two fell into an awkward silence that neither seemed to know how to fill. 

Finally, Derek chose to break it. 

“So,” He started. “I’ve had some time to sort everything out in my head. And I’m really sor-“

“If you’re going to break up with me, just tell me.” Stiles blurted out. 

Derek stared at him for a moment before trying again. “That wasn’t what I was going to say at all.” 

“Sorry, but I didn’t know what else to assume when you wouldn’t see me for almost four days and the only communication we’ve had were a few text messages here and there.” 

“It wasn’t my intention to make you feel like I was avoiding you, Stiles.”

“Then what was your intention, Derek, to make me feel like I did something wrong?” 

“What? No, that wasn’t what I was trying to do at all.” Derek said. 

This conversation was going horribly wrong and he was trying his best not to make things worse.

“I’m not even upset that you needed space. I get that, I think I needed some space too. But Erica got worse really quickly, and you wouldn’t come see me no matter how many times I asked you to. I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be okay.” Stiles said. 

Derek looked at the table for a long time, not brave enough to see the upset look on Stiles’ face. It was true that Stiles asked Derek to come back after the first day, but he was still battling himself. He didn’t want to see that angry look on Erica’s face and he didn’t want to feel like he couldn’t have what he really wanted: a family. 

He reached across the table and took Stiles’ hand in his. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. I must look like such an asshole to you, and I deserve every ounce of anger you have. But I’m here now, and I promise that I’m not going anywhere unless you don’t want me around anymore.” Derek said. 

A single tear trailed down Stiles’ face and Derek reached over and wiped it away. 

“I’m right here, and everything is going to be okay. Erica is going to get better and she’s going to be back to her bubbly, carefree self in no time. Allison and Morrell are doing everything they can.” 

Stiles finally squeezed Derek’s hand back, intertwining their fingers. 

“I know they are. I’m just so scared. Don’t think you’re off the hook, Hale. It’s gonna take a lot more than some sweet words and a prince charming moment to get my full forgiveness.” He said.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have this whole plan figured out how I’m gonna get back your total love and affection. It just has to wait until everything is back to normal.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Oh boy, I can’t wait.” He deadpanned. 

Derek smirked at him, bringing Stiles’ hand to his lips and kissing it. “I really did miss you, you know. Now tell me what has been going on.”

Stiles did his best to hide the blush creeping up his neck. 

“Well besides the whole Erica having almost six seizures a day and Lydia crying herself to sleep almost every night because she doesn’t know how to help her sister? Did you hear about me having to stop Cora from beating up a poor, defenseless freshman because he made fun of Lydia’s tear streaked face? That was an adventure, she’s pretty strong for her age.” 

“Wait she- Why was Lydia crying at school?” Derek asked. 

He received a class Stiles are-you-serious bitch face in answer. 

“Right...Sorry. Anyway, did she get in trouble? I haven’t heard anything about this.” 

“No, she wasn’t in trouble. I had to vouch for her though, and I thought the principal was going to suspend _me_ for having the nerve to stick up for the school troublemaker.” Stiles chuckled. 

“But I appreciate that she was sticking up for Erica. I can only do so much since I’m a teacher, even though I really just wanted to shove that kid into a closet and lock it up.” 

“Just give me a description, I’ll show him where Cora gets it from.” Derek said. 

No one would ever make fun of Lydia ever again if he got his hands on them.

“As hot as it is that you’re sticking up for my niece, it’s also very illegal. But thank you for the offer, I’ll keep it in mind.” Stiles smiled for the first time since they sat down. 

Derek would do anything to keep that look on Stiles’ face for the rest of the day. 

“So what did Morrell say? Anything good?” He asked. 

Stiles immediately sagged further into the booth and Derek hated himself all over again. 

“She’s handing Erica off to another doctor, one that is more equipped with handling a disorder like Erica’s. Personally, I feel like she’s being forced to.” Stiles said. 

“Did she give you a name?” 

“Jeffrey Hanks.” Stiles said 

Derek choked on his soda.

“Are you freaking kidding me? She’s giving Erica to Hanks? Is she stupid?” 

Stiles looked confused. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. He was in the meeting with us, he seemed like a decent doctor.” He said. 

Derek snorted. 

“Sure, if you’re not a good looking female. Dr. Hanks likes to think he can sexually harass the female nurses. He’s also the doctor who was directly involved with Jamie when he was still around.” 

“I...I don’t know how to take this information.” Stiles said. 

Derek saw the lost expression on Stiles’ face, as if he made a horrible decision. 

“Unfortunately, and really it pains me to admit this, but Morrell is right. Hanks’ specialty is mental illness and disorders. He’s the best doctor for Epilepsy treatments.” Derek said. 

Stiles looked like he was still torn with the new information.

“I can always request that Morrell take Erica back.” He said. 

“You could, but Morrell isn’t very familiar with this territory. Yes, she’s an amazing pediatrician, but even pediatricians need help sometimes.” 

“Then what do I do?” 

“Let Hanks be her doctor, I’ll keep watch and make sure he does his job.”

“Could I request you be her direct Nurse?” 

“You could try, but Hanks and I don’t see eye to eye, he can override your request.” Derek said. 

“What if I don’t trust anyone else?” 

Derek pondered for a moment before an idea came to mind. 

“Request Melissa, she doesn’t work on the pediatric floor, but she’s still certified. She works with Hanks the most as well.” Derek said.

If he couldn’t be directly involved with Erica’s case, then he would get the next best person involved. 

Stiles nodded. “I didn’t even think of that, thank you. You think she’ll do it?” 

“If she loves those girls as much as Scott does, I don’t think there’s anything she won’t do for them. It would be me in a heartbeat if I thought Hanks would take me on as his nurse for Erica.” Derek said. 

He hoped Stiles understood that Dr. Hanks really had deciding factor on who was involved with his patients, and if he could avoid Derek at all times, he would. 

When they finished with lunch, Derek walked with Stiles back to the Hospital. He was happy knowing that they were still okay, even after a few days apart. Derek hoped Stiles knew he wasn’t going anywhere again. That Derek was in this for the long haul now and it would take a mountain to move him. As they got onto the elevator, Derek brought a hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezed gently.

“I need to get back to work, are you going to be okay?” He asked. 

Stiles nodded, giving him a warm smile. “I think so. Will you come by tonight?” 

“I wish I could, but they have me on a double shift tonight. I can come over tomorrow after you’re done with work?” Derek offered. 

“Yeah that would be great,” Stiles said. “Will you watch over Erica tonight? I know you’re still hesitant about going in her room because of what she said, but I would feel much better knowing someone was here for her while they kept her overnight.” 

“Of course I’ll watch her. I’ll make sure she’s taken care of.” Derek said without hesitation. “She’s going to be okay, Stiles, I promise.” 

Derek took Stiles’ face in both his hands and kissed him. Stiles quickly returned the kiss, grabbing Derek’s scrubs and pulling the man closer. Derek pushed Stiles back against the wall of the elevator, reveling in the moan that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth. The elevator door opened and someone cleared their throat. 

Derek broke away to find Allison standing there with her arms crossed and a playful smirk on her face. 

“Nurse Hale, how many times am I going to catch you being unprofessional with a patient’s guardian?” She asked. 

“The same amount of times I’ve got you and Scott getting it on in the Nurse Lounge bathroom.” Derek said. 

Allison gawked at him. 

“That was one time!”

“Six.”

“Three.”

“Six.”

“I swear it was no more than four.” Allison said to Stiles. 

“The number is still six.” Derek said. 

“Oh just shut up and get back to work!” Allison glared shoving Derek and Stiles out of the elevator and punching a button to close the door. 

“Did she really bang her fiancé in the bathroom six times?” Stiles asked. 

“Honestly, I’ve only caught her three times, but I’ve heard of the other three from other nurses.” 

“Oh dude, I need to give Scott a high five.” 

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek said. 

“Fine, pudding. So when’s our turn in the lounge bathroom?” Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Never, we are never having sex at my work place.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I have to be able to look these people in the face, Stiles. It’s not happening.” Derek said. 

“I’ll change that, just you wait.” Stiles said. “Alright, I’m going to stay with Erica for a little bit before I head home. I’ll tell her you’ll be here tonight so she isn’t too scared.” 

“Sounds good, be safe and call me before you go to bed tonight.” Derek said. “I love you, Stiles.” 

Stiles smiled, kissing Derek one last time. “And I love you.” 

They parted ways, Derek heading to the lounge to clock back in for work. 

That was where he found Dr. Hanks having his lunch alone. Derek stared at the time-clock before turning back toward Dr. Hanks. He decided to wait to clock in a few more minutes. 

He walked over and sat across from the doctor. 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Hale?” Dr. Hanks said, not looking up from his book. 

“Nurse.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s Nurse Hale.” 

The doctor laughed, turning the page. 

“Yes, well, I can hardly call you that now can’t I?” 

“I guess you’re right. I’m not clocked in just yet.” Derek said. “I wanted to discuss something with you while I wasn’t working.” 

The doctor raised an eyebrow, finally lifting his gaze from the book. 

“And what would that be?”

“Erica Reyes.”

“Oh don’t tell me you’ve grown attached to another child. She just got here today.” The Doctor groaned.

Derek crossed his arms to keep the doctor from seeing his knuckles turning white. 

“I’ve known Erica for quite some time and I just want to make sure you and I are on the same page. I still blame you for Jamie’s death. There was so much more you could have done, and while I want you nowhere near my Erica, I know you’re the only doctor who really knows what she’s going through. So if you neglect her in any way, any way at all, I’ll personally see to it you’re medical license is revoke and you’re in a ditch somewhere struggling to breathe.” Derek said. 

Dr. Hanks glared at Derek, putting his book down. 

“How dare you threaten a doct-“ 

Derek held up his ID Badge. 

“Still not on clock, doc.” He said. 

The doctor glared harder. “Is this your way of attempting to get me to take you on as her nurse? Because you can forget it.” 

“Oh, I know you won’t let me be her nurse, but I know you’ll take Melissa McCall.” 

“She doesn’t work in this ward.”

“That’s never stopped you from hiring her before, Hanks, let’s be real here.” Derek said. “I know how you work, I’m not stupid. If I’m not a pretty woman with amazing features, I have no hopes of working for you. So I know you’ll take Nurse McCall.” 

Dr. Hanks folded his hands on the table, staring at Derek intently. 

“Fine, I’ll use Melissa. But you are to be nowhere near Erica while you are working and another nurse is available. Personal relationships are bad to have around the hospital, I’m sure you understand.” Hanks said. 

Derek nodded forcefully. “Fine with me, so long as we’re on the same page.” 

He stood up to put himself officially back on clock and end the conversation, but lowered himself next to the Doctor’s ear as he passed by. 

“That little girl is like a daughter to me, and if you do anything to jeopardize her health, I will end you.” He whispered. 

He watched the doctor’s face pale slightly, standing up straight and clocking in. 

“Good talk, Doctor Hanks. Let’s do it again sometime.” Derek said. 

He left the doctor sitting at the table in the lounge by himself to ponder everything Derek told him. 

 

 

When midnight came around and Derek had talked with Stiles and wished him and Lydia good night, he started his parole around the halls to make sure the overnight patients were okay. As he rounded the corner, he heard muffled crying coming from Erica’s room. 

Every other time Derek had passed by her room, Erica had been asleep. Now he could hear her crying and asking for her mom and it broke his heart. He sighed, gathering enough courage to knock on the door and see if she was okay. 

“Erica? Can I come in?” He asked. 

When the crying continued he made a judgment call, opening the door and peeking inside. The room was dark, save for the night light in the corner. When he looked on, he found Erica staring back at him with a tear streaked face. He was expecting her to start yelling at him to get out, but what came instead almost ripped his heart out. 

“Please don’t hate me.” She whimpered. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so, so, sorry!” 

She started crying again and Derek didn’t think twice of closing the door behind him and rushing over to her. 

“No, no, Erica, I could never hate you.” He said as he wrapped her in an embrace and rocked her back and forth. “I could never hate you.” He repeated. 

He rocked her and brushed her hair with his fingers for quite some time, calming her down and getting her to stop crying. When she was merely sniffling, Derek grabbed some tissues so she could blow her nose. He took another and helped wipe her face from all the tears, kissing the top of her head when he was finished. 

“I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Erica said. 

“I know, bug, I’m not mad at you for it.” 

“I don’t know why I did it, you just…”

“I was just there, I know. It wasn’t your fault, sweetie, you’re okay.” Derek said. 

“Are you going to leave Stiles because of me?” Erica asked. 

“Oh no, don’t you worry about that. It’s gonna take a lot more than a silly little mood swing to get rid of me.” He said, winking down at her. 

“I don’t want be moody anymore,” She said. “I don’t want to have seizures anymore either.” 

“Then you know what you have to do, Ninja?”

“…Take the medicine?” She asked. 

“That’s right, you’re so smart!” Derek snarked. 

Erica sighed, clearly torn. 

“I don’t want to, though.” She said. “Mom didn’t need it, so why should I?” 

Derek thought about how to word his next sentence, not wanting to upset Erica. 

“Erica, if I tell you something, will you be a big, brave girl about it?” Derek asked. 

When she nodded, he continued. 

“Your mom stopped taking the medicine because she knew it wasn’t going to keep her alive anymore.” He said. 

Erica was silent for a long time, but luckily she wasn’t crying. 

“So she stopped because she knew it was too late?” She asked. 

“That’s right sweetie. And while I didn’t know your mom, I’ve heard so many great stories. She would have never given up until it was absolutely too late. I think she knew it wasn’t helping and decided to let it run its course.” Derek said. 

Erica nodded slowly. “She knew that Stiles was here and she could go and we would still be taken care of.” She said. 

“That’s right, and I know if she had a choice, she’d be with you right now helping you fight. But Erica, it is definitely not too late for you. You have so many years ahead of you.” He said. 

“You should take your medicine because it will help you get better.” 

“But you don’t know it will.” She said. 

“I know that I won’t stop until we find one that will.” Derek said. “I won’t let you give up on yourself just because one wasn’t working as well as it should have been. We will find a medicine that will make you better and in years from now, your seizures will be gone and you’ll be healthy.”

“Do you promise?” Erica asked. 

Derek held out his pinky to her. 

“I pinky promise.” He said. 

Erica hooked her pinky with his, shaking once and agreeing. She promised that in the morning she would start taking her medicine again and Derek almost cried in happiness. 

“Do you have to go? I really don’t want to be alone right now.” She said. 

“I have to walk the floor a couple of times, but I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep again, okay? If you wake up and need me, you push that button and I’ll be on my way.” He said. 

They laid down in Erica’s bed, Derek stroking her hair slowly as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.

“I love you, Derek.” She whispered. 

Tears welled in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. 

“I love you too, Ninja. To the moon and back.” He said. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Good.” She said.

He hummed to her until her breathing evened out and she was asleep. Carefully, he slipped out of Erica’s bed and left her room. 

When he was sat in the lounge again, he pulled his phone out to find two texts from Stiles. Derek assumed Stiles was already asleep, having said goodnight to the man a few hours earlier. 

He opened the first to find a long message. 

**_I know we said goodnight already, but this was running around my head all day. I should have asked you before when we were face to face, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it yet. Now I’m afraid I won’t be brave enough to ask you in person, so here it goes._ **

****

**_This is yours if you want it._ **

Attached to the message was a picture of a key. Derek knew that key very well because he used it every time he went to Stiles’ house. It lived under the doormat in front of the door. 

The second message was a lot shorter. 

**_Please say yes._ **

 

Derek stared at the picture for a long time before he finally replied. If Stiles asked a few days before, Derek doesn’t know what his answer would have been. Now, there was no hesitation. Erica was going to get better, Lydia was going to stop crying, and Stiles was going to be happy. Even if it killed Derek, he was going to make sure he was everything these people needed to be whole. 

 

**I expect an artistically drawn ‘Welcome Home’ sign tomorrow afternoon or no dice.**

 

Derek received a picture of Stiles’ middle finger in return. 

 

Somehow, Derek knew things were going to be okay, and he couldn’t wait to see how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...That's that. We have two more chapters left before Part 1 is over! I'm so excited! 
> 
> I'm not sure which relationship I like more. 
> 
> Obvious Sterek is my OTP, but I love the connections I made between Derek and the girls. I feel like Derek could be a really good father, even if just by surrogate. 
> 
> Hopefully no one things I moved this chapter too quickly. It took me FOREVER to get this written. Writer's block is a real bitch, don't you think? 
> 
> The title came from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ6IeqJjPmI).
> 
> You can always fine me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome :]
> 
> -John


	19. Carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you had a good week :]
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short!
> 
> I don't really have any notes for this one, except that it is pretty much the last chapter for part 1! 
> 
> There's still one more left, but it's more of an epilogue :]
> 
> I think that will be out either later today or tomorrow. I'm writing now, but keep going back and forth. I guess we'll see :] 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys!

As Dr. Hanks gave Erica her first dosage of the new medicine, Derek stood in the doorway with Melissa McCall. Stiles couldn’t take any more time off from the school and Derek offered to watch over Erica and bring her home in the afternoon. He was off earlier that morning, but wouldn’t go until Erica was clear to check out.

“I still don’t get it,” Melissa said. “We all tried to get her to take the medication again and she wouldn’t budge. How did you do it?” 

Derek smiled to himself. He was still quite proud of being able to get through to his little ninja. 

“I answered her truthfully.” Derek said. 

When Melissa continued to look at him confused, he continued. 

“Whenever she asked us why she should take it, we all told her it was because she needed it, right?” 

Melissa nodded. 

“Well, I said the same thing, except I went on and explained why.” He said. 

“And she listened to you.” Melissa wasn’t asking a question, the answer was right in front of her as Erica downed the glass of water. 

“Erica is very smart for her age and I won’t dumb things down for her. I simply told her the truth and showed her the difference between her situation and her mother’s.”

Melissa was silent for a moment, both watching as Erica laid back down and waited to see how her body would react to the pill. 

“Jules probably would have punched you in the face for doing that.” She said. 

Derek stiffened next to her, feeling guilty that he would have overstepped a boundary. 

“…But in the end, she would have thanked you. And gave you an ice pack.” Melissa chuckled.

Derek didn’t know how to take that last part. He felt relieved that he may have received Julita’s blessing. 

“I take it her and Stiles were a packaged deal when they were younger?” He asked. 

“Oh, definitely. Wherever Stiles went, Jules went to make sure he was okay. After their mother died, they and John practically lived at my home for a couple of weeks. They didn’t want to go back to theirs because it felt too empty, even to John. It was actually Jules who convinced him to go back. I think she was getting tired of my lumpy couch.” Melissa chuckled at the memory. 

“What was she like?” 

“You should know you’re practically dating her right now.” She smirked. “She and Stiles were like twins, Jules was just better at hiding her sarcasm and hyper activeness. We always said Stiles should’ve taken lessons from her.” 

“I think Stiles is fine.” Derek said a little grumpily. 

“I’m sure you do, sweetie.” Melissa laughed. “She was very strong, even in her final hours. She always put her father and brother before herself. I still sometimes wish I was as brave as she was.” 

Melissa stared at a sleepy Erica, a smile playing on her face. 

“I see a lot of her in that little bug over there. Erica and Lydia managed to get all the good traits.” She said. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meet her,” Derek said. “Stiles told me once that she would have liked me.”

“She would have,” Melissa said. “She would have liked that you could take and joke right back. She was always a good people reader, I’m sure Jules would have told you up front if you didn’t rub her the right way.” 

“Nurse McCall, can you help with clean up please?” Dr. Hanks requested. 

Sighing and mumbling several profanities under her breath, Melissa agreed and stepped into the room to clean off the counters and dispose of any biohazards. 

Dr. Hanks turned back to Derek, leveling him with a judging look. It was obvious the doctor didn’t want Derek there.

“Derek, I don’t believe you’re supposed to be in here.” The doctor said. 

“I’m not working right now,” Derek said. “And the agreement was-“

“Yes but visiting hours are for family and last I checked you weren’t-“

“Stiles stopped in this morning and added Derek to the list of approved adults, that’s enough to grant him visiting permission.” Melissa said. “Now if you don’t mind, I really don’t think this is the best place for you two to have your ‘mine is bigger than yours’ fight. There are children present, after all.” 

Dr. Hanks shut his mouth audibly, his lips forming a tight line. Derek did his best to not burst out in laughter at the doctor’s expression, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Well then, Ms. Reyes is resting now. When she wakes up, if she doesn’t seem to have any negative reactions to the medication prescribed, she is free to go.” Dr. Hanks said, walking past Derek and shoving him out of the way. 

Melissa sighed again, tossing the last of the mess in the garbage. 

“I do my best not to swear because it isn’t very lady like and I have to be polite all the time, but that man is the biggest dickhead I’ve ever had the unfortunate honor to work with.” She said. 

“Melissa, I think I’m in love with you.” Derek said. 

“Well I won’t tell Stiles if you don’t.” She winked, giving Derek’s shoulder a squeeze as she walked past. 

“I know you haven’t slept yet so why don’t you go and try to get some sleep?” She suggested. 

“I promised Stiles I would watch Erica.” 

“She’s in a highly secure medical facility, I don’t think anything is going to happen for a few hours. I’m up here for the day, I’ll let you know if anything changes. Go home, Derek.” Melissa didn’t wait for an answer, turning around and heading out to the hallway. 

He sighed, not wanting to argue any more. He leaned down and kissed Erica’s forehead, wishing her goodnight. It wasn’t until he was in his car that had a mini dilemma. 

He didn’t exactly know where home was. 

Not in the sense that he had nowhere to go, he just didn’t know if he should be going back to the loft or if he should be going to Stiles’ house. Could he even call it his own yet? He didn’t have the key, but he did agree to live there. He pulled out his phone and called Lydia. 

_”Hey is everything okay?”_ She asked when she picked up. Her voice was almost a whisper and sounded a little metallic, almost like she was in a bathroom. 

A bathroom. At the school. 

“Ah crap, I totally spaced and forgot you’re in school too. I’m sorry, everything is okay.” Derek said, dropping his head on the steering wheel. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. 

_”It’s fine, it’s just math. What’s going on?”_

“Well I was just…wondering if there was still a key under the mat?” 

_”Yeah, Stiles put it there last night. Just don’t put it back when you get it.”_ Lydia said. 

“Why not?” 

_“What, did you change your mind in the last nine hours and decide not to move in?”_

“What? No.” Derek did not have the mental capacity to deal with Lydia’s sarcasm so early in the day. 

_“Well you’re going to need a key to get into your own house, smart ass.”_

“Wait, so it’s _my_ key under the mat?” He asked. 

Lydia sighed. Derek could feel the eye roll from across the line.

_”Yes Derek,_ your _key is under the mat. Now can I go back to filing my nails in class?”_ She asked. 

“You know you really shouldn’t file your nails so much, pretty soon you’re not going to have anything to file.” He replied. 

Lydia hung up, making Derek chuckle. 

 

Derek found his key with a black ‘D’ hanging off a tiny chain, and immediately added it to his keychain. When he entered the house, he expected it to be empty. However, when he walked into the kitchen, he was face to face with Scott who had a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Oh no, you’re getting out in the next ten minutes. I don’t have the patience to deal with you right now.” Derek said. 

Scott glared, chewing and swallowing quickly. 

“You can’t kick me out of Stiles’ house!” He said. 

“Actually, I can. It’s my house, too.” 

“Wait…no way, really? Dude that’s awesome!” Scott said, getting up to give Derek a hug. 

“There is peanut butter on your hands and if you touch this jacket, you will forever be known as the one handed veterinarian.” Derek said, taking a step back. 

Scott rolled his eyes, stepping over to the sink to wash his hands. 

“It’s just a jacket, Derek.”

“It’s leather.” 

“Right, and it’ll wash off.”

“It was also a gift.” Derek said, glaring at Scott as he took the jacket in question off. 

“Now hurry up, I’m tired and can’t sleep knowing you’re in the house.”

“I’m hurt, bro. Like I would ever do anything to you while you sleep!” Scott said. 

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“…Okay, you have a point. I probably totally would like whip cream your face or something. Anyway, congratulations! I hope you know this means that you can’t leave again.” Scott said. 

“I don’t plan on it. I’m here as long as Stiles wants me.” Derek said, staring at the key on his keychain. 

“But you want to be here too, right?”

Derek looked at Scott again. “Without a doubt.” 

“Good, then that’s all that matters. Anyway, I suppose I can go back to my own house and let you sleep in peace. I’ll see you around, Derek.” Scott said, giving a salute as he headed for the door.

With Derek finally alone, he slowly climbed the stairs to Stiles’ room. Or their room. He was going to have to get used to changing all those names in his head. 

He nearly wept in joy when he saw the bed, still in a pile of pillows and blankets from Stiles. He never made the bed in the mornings, it was always Derek who actually took the time to do it. He really didn’t mind. 

He collapsed face first into the pile, inhaling the faint smell of Stiles and making a noise of contentment. Derek had every intention of getting up and properly undressing for bed, but he was asleep before he knew it. 

 

 

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing next to his ear. He slid his finger across the screen and put it to his ear, groaning into the receiver as a hello. 

_“Derek, it’s Melissa.”_

He shot up, looking around for his shoes. 

“Hey, everything alright?” He said, a little more awake.

_“Everything is just fine,”_ Melissa said. _“I’m just calling to let you know that Erica is awake, the medication seems to be a good match for her body. Dr. Hanks says she’s clear to go home, so you can come and get her.”_

Derek checked the alarm clock on the end table and found he had only been asleep for a couple of hours and Stiles was still working. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right over.” He said. 

_“Wonderful, see you soon.”_ Melissa hung up, bidding goodbye. 

 

Derek had a small feeling of Déjà vu with Erica in the car. Instead of going straight home, he decided to stop at the supermarket. 

“What are we doing?” Erica asked. 

“We’re finally going to make that pizza today.” Derek said, ruffling Erica’s hair. 

“Really? Like really, really?” 

“Would I lie to you?” 

“Well, I mean…” Erica looked like she was really considering the question. 

“Oh don’t even give me that. Come on, we have to get more flour and hopefully not throw it at each other this time.” Derek said, helping Erica out of the car. 

 

As the two of them walked to the checkout lane, Erica stopped in front of a frozen food aisle and stared. 

“You okay, Ninja? What’s wrong?” Derek asked. 

Erica pointed down the aisle. 

“This is where you first called me a ninja.” She said. 

Derek didn’t even notice what supermarket he came to. It was the same one he first met the Stilinskis in. 

“Wow, you’re right. Hey, wait right here, I need to grab something really quick.” Derek said, running down the aisle and picking up a frozen bag. 

When he came back, he grabbed Erica’s hand and they made their way to the checkout lane once again. 

 

When Stiles and Lydia walked through the door, the pizza was almost finished cooking and the two chefs sat at the table working on Erica’s makeup work from school. 

“Something smells amazing,” Stiles said. 

He kissed Derek before taking a peek in the oven. 

“I sure hope so because we aren’t making another one.” Derek said, accepting his hug from Lydia. “How was work?”

Stiles shrugged. “Greenburg tried asking a girl out today but couldn’t get the words out. He threw up in the girl’s tuba instead. I don’t think he’s gonna get a yes.” He said. 

Derek shuddered at the image. “That’s…wonderful. I’m sorry I asked.” 

“Me too,” Stiles chuckled. “Hey, I have a housewarming present for you.” 

Stiles pulled out a small box from his bag and made Derek’s palms sweat.

“Stiles if that’s a ring, I’m going to have to say no.” He said. 

“It’s not a ring you weirdo, but thanks for the warning, I’ll go return the other present later.”

Derek’s jaw dropped.

“I’m kidding! Jesus, I’m not that crazy.”

“That’s still to be determined.” Lydia chimed in. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, handing the box to Derek. 

When he opened it he found a beautiful gold chain…and a bell attached to it.

“What the heck is this?” Derek asked. 

“I told you I was going to get you a bell so you couldn’t sneak up on me anymore.” Stiles said, clearly doing his best to refrain from laughing. 

“Oh you’re an ass, Stilinski.” 

“Swear jar!” The three of them shouted. 

Derek tried his best to look irritated, but he was too busy laughing. 

 

During dinner, Derek stole glances around the table, reveling in the company he had once again. If he had the choice, he wouldn’t leave again. Marriage obviously wasn’t out of the question, but it wasn’t on the table just yet. Hopefully Stiles understood that. 

The girls volunteered to wash the dishes which left Derek and Stiles to go to the living room and relax. They sat on the couch in a heap of tangled limbs, joined shortly be the girls on either side of them. Stiles put on the first old movie he could find on the TV and they watched it lazily. 

It wasn’t long before Lydia was fast asleep, her head leaning on Derek’s shoulder. He was close to sleep himself, loving the gentle stokes on his hand that Stiles was making with his thumb. 

“It’s good to have you back here,” Stiles whispered. “It felt kind of weird not having you here.”

Derek turned and kissed Stiles’ temple. “Well that’s good, because you’re not getting your key back.” He snarked. 

Stiles smirked. 

“But I’m happy to be back here, it felt wrong not being here.” Derek said. He gave Stiles’ hand a gentle squeeze, patiently waiting for sleep to take over. 

Erica nudged Stiles gently. “Can I have some ice cream? Please?” She asked. 

Stiles sighed, pulling himself out of the heap of limbs and following Erica into the kitchen. Derek smiled as Lydia made a noise and curled closer into Derek’s side. He turned and kissed the top of her head. 

 

“Hey Derek, why is there a huge bag of frozen broccoli in the freezer?” Stiles called from the kitchen. 

Derek laughed to himself, his memory bringing him back to that fortunate day in the supermarket. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, amazed how bright his future became in just a few months. He welcomed the change gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The next chapter will be an Epilogue, closing up Part 1 :] 
> 
> I'm not sure when Part 2 will start posting just yet, but I know it will happen before summer is over. Just not sure if it will be before or after July 4th. 
> 
> Kudos to everyone who caught all the little walks down memory lane! I love Melissa, I wish I wrote more of her. But I know she'll be in the next part! There will be a lot more Allison and Scott as well. Oh and let's not forget about the Sheriff :] 
> 
> I'll go into more dept next chapter, but let me take a little time to say thank you to each and every one of you. I had no idea how this story was going to play out, or if I would even get people to read it. You all have surprised me so much and made me feel so happy with all your feedback and support. So thank you once again. 
> 
> Comments and feedback always welcome :]
> 
> You can always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	20. Epilogue: Cupcake

**Three months later**

 

Thanksgiving was amazing. Derek still doesn’t know how they managed to fit four families into his and Stiles’ house. The two men wanted to spend Thanksgiving together but knew their families would be upset if they didn’t make an appearance. It was all Stiles’ fault, really. He suggested they have just one huge dinner. Of course, he forgot to mention that the McCalls always celebrated with the Stilinskis and where the McCalls went, the Argents went. Derek felt guilty for having the biggest family. Cora brought Isaac and Laura brought Boyd because neither of them really had families to go home to. The living room was turned into the dining room for the occasion and even then, personal space was something to be desired. Ignoring all the obvious flaws to their plan, it was the best Thanksgiving Derek ever had. 

Things were a little tense between him and Chris Argent, but they slowly warmed up to each other once again. Chris made sure Derek knew he didn’t blame him for avoiding his family for a long time, and that he was not upset with Derek for getting his sister put in prison. 

“She deserves whatever is coming to her.” He had said. 

Derek felt a weight he didn’t know he had, lift from his shoulders. Throughout dinner, Derek would catch Stiles with a smile that never disappeared. Derek knew that if anyone was enjoying this more than himself, it was his boyfriend. Stiles never had the chance to have a big family gathering. Most of his extended relatives lived overseas, so this was something that Stiles couldn’t get enough of. Derek would have a huge family dinner every week if he could keep that look on Stiles’ face. 

Christmas was even better. 

The Hale family offered to host Christmas dinner since they had the bigger home, to which everyone agreed to. This was where Allison and Scott finally announced the date of their wedding. Everyone knew they wanted to marry in the fall so it came to no surprise that it would be in October, just before Halloween. 

Manly tears were shed as Scott asked Stiles bro hugged it out. Scott had told Stiles he was going to be his best man. Erica squealed with joy when Allison asked her to be the flower girl, and even though Lydia claims she didn’t cry when Allison asked her to be the maid of honor, Derek caught her turning away and wiping at her face. Her secret was safe with him. 

Laura and Boyd still hadn’t picked a date for their wedding, but assured everyone that it wouldn’t conflict with Scott and Allison’s. Cora suggested they all get married on the same day. Everyone found threw popcorn at her and then made her clean it up. 

Christmas was also the first time Peter met Derek’s new family. Things were tense at first, Stiles unsure of how handle Peter’s creepiness. The man tended to lurk and stare far too long. Derek spent most of the night trying to make sure Peter didn’t succeed in trying to make Stiles uncomfortable. He tried the same with Lydia, who accidentally spilled sparkling cider all over the man’s shirt. She still says it was an accident, but Derek definitely knew better. Still, he chose to treat it like an accident. 

Over the course of the following few months after Erica’s hospital scare, she grew stronger and healthier. The medication was doing what it was intended, helping Erica’s seizure stay under control. She had very few triggers come Christmas, which made Stiles and Derek very happy. Dr. Hanks had said if she kept it up, they could expect Erica to be completely healthy by the time she was thirteen. The doctor still made no attempt at hiding his dislike for Derek, which was why the latter was always present for all of Erica’s appointments. 

Lydia had taken Cora under her tutelage after she was caught trying to fake her math and science grades. Though they would never admit it, they helped each other. Cora was passing both classes with flying colors, and Lydia didn’t cry at night anymore. The change didn’t happen overnight, but it was obvious that Lydia really needed a friend. Someone her own age who would be there to listen and rant to, in exchange for the same. She stopped hiding behind her mask, and even put some makeup products away. There was even someone at school who was catching her attention, a boy named Jackson. Stiles already didn’t like the kid. 

Dr. Hanks had tried several times to get Derek’s pending internship revoked, but it was in vain. Starting in August, he would no longer be a nurse. He would be training under Marin Morrell and sometimes Allison to become a pediatrician. Though Allison would still be an intern, her last month was Derek’s first. He was more than excited to be starting this new chapter in his life.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

January 18th snuck up on Derek a lot sooner than he expected. Regardless, he still forced himself out of bed and down to the bakery. 

When he reached the cemetery, he walked along the trail until he reached a grave just under a tall tree.

**Jamie M. Tran  
A Soul Taken Too Soon**

There were several bouquets of flowers under the tombstone and a balloon weighted down to the side. It was obvious Jamie’s parents had already been there that day to pay their respects.

“Kid,” Derek said. “I can’t even begin to tell you how crazy the last few months have been.” 

He told Jamie how he threatened someone with a scalpel. Derek knew Jamie would have loved that story. He told him how he challenged Dr. Hanks over and over again until the doctor finally stopped coming up to the pediatric ward. He went into detail about how Erica scared Laura so bad that she left the house, coming back an hour later to shake Erica’s hand. He even told Jamie about the picture of him and Derek that hangs up in the Nurse’s lounge. 

As he spoke, he gestured widely. He spoke as if Jamie was standing in front of him. He could still hear the boy’s laughter in his head, which helped a lot when Derek said something funny. Before he knew it, he had spent almost an hour at Jamie’s grave just talking and catching him up to current events. 

“It’s still strange coming into work and not having to check on you first thing.” He said. 

“Sometimes I honestly forget you aren’t in the hospital anymore because you were there for so long. That’s probably not a good thing.” 

Derek stared at the flowers. Roses, daisies, lilies, and other flowers he couldn’t name were in bundles. He wondered how many times Jamie’s parents went and laid new ones down. Maybe one day he would go and check on them, he remembers them being really nice people. 

“It’s weird being happy,” Derek said. “I’m sure you remember me being this huge grump half the time. I don’t think I smiled once when you first showed up. It took you forever to get me to even smirk at you. I’m glad you knew it wasn’t anything personal, I was just going through a lot. Things are totally different now. Stiles and I live together, isn’t that crazy? He still flops around in his sleep. You’d think after a few months of sharing one, he’d adjust but no. Sorry, you probably don’t want that image in your head.” Derek chuckled to himself. 

“Did I tell you I officially start my internship in August? I’m a little nervous. I don’t really know just how different being a doctor will be from being a nurse. I guess we’ll see, huh? Melissa McCall was going to see about transferring to the Pediatric ward. She says she needs a slower pace, she’s too old for the ER.” He laughed. 

Derek looked over his shoulder to see another family coming to pay respects to another grave. He wasn’t sure how weird he looked sitting cross legged in front of a tombstone with a green box next to him, but he didn’t think anyone would really judge him for it. He turned back to the grave and knew he had to get it over with no matter how much he didn’t want to. 

“You know, this was so much more fun when you were asleep and could wake up to enjoy this.” He said.

Derek could feel the tears coming and silently cursed himself for it. He was doing so well up until then. 

“I…I really miss you, kid. I miss being able to escape from Dr. Morrell on a warpath and just hide out in your room and watch TV. You always had some kind of problem with kid’s shows and never held back while you told me about it. Remember when you broke down and watched one of the new Power Ranger shows and proceeded to get so upset we almost had to sedate you?” Derek chuckled. 

“I still don’t know how you managed to get your hands on the older versions to base your argument off of. Anyway, I’m stalling. I’m totally stalling and I really shouldn’t do that.”

Derek pulled the box closer to him and opened it up, pulling out a chocolate cupcake with a single candle.

“Sometimes when I’m having a particular rough day at the hospital, I like to think you’re watching me and sighing at my stupidity.” Derek said. “Could you…Could you keep doing that?” 

He felt a tear fall and rubbed at his face. 

“Just keep watching over me, kid. We all know I need it once in a while.” 

Derek pushed some of the flowers away to make space in the middle, just below Jamie’s name. He pulled out a lighter and lit the candle.

“Happy birthday, Jamie. I’ll see you around.” Derek said. 

He placed the cupcake down and walked away before Jamie could see him cry. As he passed the other family, he nodded his head in respect. 

On his way back to the cemetery entrance, a tombstone caught his eyes. He turned to double check he saw the correct name.

**Julita C. Stilinski  
Beloved mother, daughter, and sister**

Derek stared for a moment before making himself approach the grave. He already spoke to one that day, what was one more?

As he got closer, he saw several envelopes lying in a glass box under the name. He assumed they were from Lydia, Erica, and Stiles, but thought better of reading them.

He looked around to see if anyone else was near him before clearing his throat to speak. 

“Hi. You, um, you don’t know me. At least I don’t think you do. I’m Derek and I’m kind of dating your brother. Well, actually I live with him and your daughters. But that only happened a few months ago.” Derek stopped himself and rubbed a hand down his face before trying to speak again.

“I really don’t know why I’m nervous right now. I kind of feel like I’m really meeting you for the first time. I’ve heard so many stories about you, all good things. I feel it’s unfortunate that I’ll never actually get to meet you. Anyway, I won’t take too much of your time right now. I just wanted to tell you that you have two of the most beautiful daughters in the world and I feel so lucky to be able to be a part of their lives.” 

Derek took another look at the glass case. “I don’t know how often they come over here, but maybe one day I’ll come with them if that’s okay with you.” He said. 

His phone vibrated with a message. He assumed it was Stiles wondering where he was. 

 

“I should probably go, it’s my turn to cook dinner. I’m sure you remember what Lydia is like when she gets hungry.” Derek chuckled. “I’ll leave with this,”

He placed a hand on the top of the tombstone. 

“Jules, you have my promise that I’m going to do everything I can to help keep those girls and Stiles safe. Even if later on Stiles and I aren’t together, I’ll do whatever I can. They’ve been through so much, they all need something constant in their lives. If I can give them that, then that is what I’ll do.” Derek said. 

After saying his goodbyes Derek walked back to his car, pulling his phone out and calling Stiles. 

He answered on the first ring. 

_”Hey, I was getting worried. Is everything alright?”_ Stiles asked. 

“Yeah,” Derek answered. 

Everything was just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed too late that I kind of made the time line a little weird for this story, so I tried helping with it in the epilogue. But in case it's still unclear, let me put it this way. 
> 
> Derek met the Stilinskis in the supermarket sometime in August. 
> 
> Stiles asked Derek to move in (and Erica was put in the hospital) in October.
> 
> The Epilogue recites events that happened November-the beginning of January. 
> 
> Jamie's birthday is January 18th. 
> 
> Julita's death anniversary is in February. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me take the time to say thank you to everyone who stuck with this from the beginning! I'm so happy with the way this story was received. It's not done yet, of course. There is two more parts to come that I am very excited about. 
> 
> For a first time fanfiction writer, I'm very please with the reaction I got from this. 
> 
> To my Beta [Emily](http://sithybusiness.tumblr.com), thank you so much for your help in the beginning. You took the first portion of this on without knowing a thing about Teen Wolf and helping me make sure my jumbled mind didn't end up on paper! 
> 
> To Lagoushka, thank you so much for your kind words with every chapter you read. It helped me a lot whenever I felt like a chapter wasn't up to part. 
> 
> To everyone else, thank you once again for the millionth time! Especially all the constant commenters, you all really made me feel good about myself :P! 
> 
> Part 2 will probably start posting after next week, but I think I'm going to let this sit for a little while to make sure I don't end up hating it ;] 
> 
> Be on the lookout because I will be starting another project on top of this! 
> 
> Thank you so much, ONCE AGAIN. I almost don't want to push "post" on this one, because then it will mean my baby is all grown up! Ugh, can you get Postpartum Depression from a fanfic? Oh lord. 
> 
> once more, Comments and Feedback are ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


End file.
